


Sneakers on Pointe

by SamanthaRoseHeartfillia



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 70,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaRoseHeartfillia/pseuds/SamanthaRoseHeartfillia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shalily Dance AU. Shagotte Queen has just started her own ballet studio to offer classes for willing students. Lily Extalia, with his co-worker Gajeel Redfox, run their own hip hop dance classes. When Shagotte and Lily are introduced through mutual friends the outcome is bigger than any of them could have imagined. Can both dance teams make it through the state finals? Could this be the start of a new and wonderful partnership?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this started on tumblr with me (@Little-Miss-Heartfillia) and @indayiashow. Total fluff, like that's all it is. Oh and lots of Shalily XD Enjoy~!

_ ~Friday, May 6~ _

“Alright keep it up! Keep those knees bent and moving! Just like that!” A deep voice commanded. The class of students followed his lead, copying the moves he directed. Another man walked around the class correcting everyone’s footing or legwork when needed. “Last time around, right, left, right, left…” He continued reciting the steps as he performed them. The entire class was his shadow. He ended with a finishing move; putting one foot forward he angled his arms out like an airplane, one arm higher than the other, and slowly brought them down to the ground where he placed a palm on the ground and swiftly twirled himself around then stood up with a clap. 

“And that is what you’ll be learning tomorrow...Class dismissed.” He said breathlessly. and the class dispersed quickly, grabbing their bags and heading for the showers. 

“Great job, Lil.” His co-worker and long time friend, Gajeel, came up to him offering a fist bump which he gladly took. They were both sweaty and panting from the dance exercises but sported wide grins. “Don’t you think that move will be a little too easy for them?”

They both took a seat on the floor by the wall. Lily took a big swig from his water bottle and rested his head on the mirrored wall behind him. 

“What do you mean?”

“They’ve come this far and learn the moves pretty quickly. I think we need to step up their game.”

“And push them harder? They already work hard enough with your ridiculous training routine.” 

“Hey! That training routine will make you tough as steel, if they can’t handle it it’s just cause they ain’t strong enough yet. Ghi hi hi!” Gajeel chuckled, it was a distinct chuckle, that once heard was unforgettable.

“We’ll make them strong enough that’s for sure.” Lily said.

“But can we do it in time for state finals?” Gajeel uttered the very words Lily wasn’t sure he could answer. They had been trying for weeks to get their students up to speed. They had achieved a lot in a short amount of time, and they were definitely good, but were they good enough for state finals? He stared into the distance, trying to digest Gajeel’s words.The district preliminaries were hard enough and they had just barely won the judges’ favor. But the state finals were going to be a new level altogether. Frankly, Lily wasn’t sure they would be ready.

“We have a lot of work ahead of us to make sure they are,” He said finally and Gajeel nodded. Lily stood up, offering a hand to his friend. “I’ll spend one of my days off researching what teams are gonna be in the finals and planning out a good choreography to counter whatever we’ll be facing up against. Can I count on you to pick the playlists and manage equipment and stage production?”

“As always it’s no proble-”

“Excuse me?” A new voice interrupted. Gajeel and Lily turned to the front door, apparently one of the students had left it open.  _ How many times have I told those kids to close it when they leave? _ He found himself asking, but soon his attention was turned back to the girl in front of him. She was small, barely five foot two he guessed, with vibrant blue hair and big brown eyes. “Do you offer dance classes?” She continued, Lily should have guessed. Every new person who came in here asked the same question, that’s what they got for posting an advertisement all around the city about new dance lessons. 

He noticed Gajeel wasn’t saying anything. Strange when he wasn’t normally one to be left speechless. Lily took the lead instead, “Yup. We teach hip hop mostly but if you’re looking to work on your form we can give you private lessons if that works for you. We’ll teach all ages 16-21 and you look young so I think we can take you in.”

Suddenly the young girl looked to the ground with a darkened expression. He wondered if he had said something to upset her. There were a few moments of silence until finally she spoke up again. 

“I-I’m actually twenty-two.”

Lily almost choked. He was thinking this girl must be no older than 17 but here she was saying she was older. Gajeel laughed when he noticed Lily’s face. 

“I’m so sorry. I had no idea!” He tried to backpedal but was afraid it didn’t do much good. Fortunately she looked like she wasn’t too offended.

“It’s ok.” She said. “It happens all the time. I guess I’ve passed the age threshold then. I don’t suppose you’ll be willing to make a special exception?”

“Sorry ki-uh Miss,” Lily caught himself. “There’s an age limit for a reason.” 

“We can make an exception.” Gajeel cut in immediately after the words had left Lily’s mouth. He looked at him confused, but Gajeel’s gaze was the only answer he needed. It seemed he couldn’t take his eyes off that little girl. He had a glint in his eye that Lily had never seen before, and if he wasn’t mistaken, he had a slight tint of red in his cheeks. A sight Lily had never had the chance to behold. Truthfully after all these years he hadn’t even thought Gajeel could physically blush, but here it was.

“The name’s Gajeel.” He extended a hand to her, she accepted it very happily.

“I’m Levy! Levy McGarden! Thank you so much! I promise you won’t regret this. I’m a fast learner and I’ll work very hard to memorize every dance move!” It seemed like Levy cut herself off early when she realized she was rambling. 

Lily shrugged off the sudden acceptance of a new student, he’d have to speak to Gajeel later about it. “Alright, I’m Pantherlily. Nice to meet you.” He offered a hand to Levy as well and she took it eagerly. 

“Levy? Are you almost ready to go?” A not-so-new face came in saying. Lily recognized one of his students, Lucy Heartfilia, still in her workout uniform. 

“Yeah Lu, I’ll be right there!” Levy told her. Lucy seemed to look around and noticed the scene before her. She came in the door fully her blonde pony tail draped over her shoulder gracefully. 

“Oh, Mr. Extalia, Gajeel! I wasn’t sure if you’d still be here but I have a question to ask?”

“Shoot.” Gajeel stated. 

“Lev did you already ask them?” She asked as she came in to stand with everyone. 

“I did! And they said yes!” Levy let her voice go up an octave and she bounced a little on her heels. Lucy joined her with remarks of encouragement and excitement. 

“I guess that answers my question then. I planned on asking you before about Levy possibly joining this class. I’m twenty-one so my age isn’t a problem but Levy has always wanted to learn hip hop dancing and she’s really good at it too! Thank you so much, teachers!” Lucy did a little bow and Lily waved a hand dismissively. 

“Ha ha. There’s no need for such formalities. Don’t sweat it. We’ll see you both next class. Oh and, Levy,” The girls were about to turn around but Levy returned her attention to him. “Since you joined a little late in the season it’s gonna be hard work for you to catch up with the rest of the class. Think you can do it?”

Levy gave what looked like her best game-face, her tiny hands were balled into triumphant fists and she grinned. “Of course!” 

“Great!” Gajeel interjected. “I’m sure bunny girl here can give you some basic tips and help to get caught up.”

Levy then turned to Lucy in confusion, “Bunny girl?”

Lucy sighed, “Don’t ask.” Gajeel and Lily couldn’t help a hearty laugh. They both remembered her nickname well. Two years ago at the dance preliminaries Gajeel and Lily went crazy trying to find Lucy and get her ready for the competition, with her being the second half to their choreographed duo dance all eyes would be on her. Turns out she had been held up in the dressing room after a mix up with the costumes and when she came out on stage it was ‘the most embarrassing moment of my life’ as she put it. In the end the large pink bunny suit didn’t impress the judges and they lost the competition, but it sure gave everyone a good laugh and Lucy’s nickname.

“Well see you both in tomorrow’s class.”

“Yes, sir!” The girls bowed in sync and walked out the door together. Lucy actually had the decency to close it behind her. 

Lily turned to Gajeel, who was still staring at where the door had been closed. “We never make exceptions?” He questioned, snapping Gajeel out of his reverie. 

He tried for a nervous chuckle, but Lily simply glared him down. “C’mon, Lil. Have you ever seen a girl more beautiful?” 

“We broke our no exceptions rule so you could get in some girl’s pants!?” Gajeel shrugged. He had to heave a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” said Lily. “Make sure you don’t lose concentration during class trying to stare at her either! We don’t need to be sued for perverts like you.” 

“Bah! That’s only if ya get caught!”

“You’re sick.” The two shared a laugh then each grabbed their bags and went their separate ways. Lily had to wonder if Gajeel’s whimsical actions would actually prove of use. He normally wasn’t one to make rash decisions but when he thought about it, they did desperately need more dancers. The ones they had were good but the dance district just wasn’t doing as well as it should be in a big city. Only time would tell, he guessed.

 

“Wendy, can I speak with you a moment?” Shagotte pulled aside her star pupil while the class was beginning their stretches. She pushed aside a stray silver strand of hair behind her ear as she addressed the young dancer. 

“Of course, Ms. Queen,” said Wendy.

Shagotte took a look at the clipboard of notes in her hand before looking back up to speak with Wendy.

“You’ve been doing very well learning adagio and I think you could even begin working on a possible duet dance. With a partner of your choice, of course.”

Wendy politely bowed her head. “Thank you!...Although I don’t exactly have any friends in this class I don’t know if I could just ask anyone to do to duet with me.” Her eyes became downcast, but she still sported a small smile. Shagotte felt her heart go out to the girl. It was true Wendy didn’t seem to interact with all the other kids as much as she probably should be. But she was a sweetheart, She couldn’t understand why she hadn’t already made friends with everyone in the class. 

Shagotte bent down to look at the girl on eye level. “That’s quite alright. You’ve only just started these ballet classes so you can’t be expected to know everyone here. Don’t worry, Wendy. You’re a sweet girl. I’m sure in a few days time the kids will warm up to you.”

“Thank you, Ms. Queen.” Wendy gave her a confident smile which Shagotte returned. Then she let Wendy go back to her stretching and addressed the class. “Alright kids, it’s time to continue our practice.”

An hour later Shagotte was certain she had worked her kids a little too hard. Sometimes she forgot her experience outweighed their youth, but most of them were very passionate and determined, of which she was glad.

After all the kids left she breathed a sigh of relief. She had been doing okay teaching this class so far but it had only been her second week as a professional ballet instructor for her very own studio so she was a little uneasy about if what she was doing was really a good job or not.

She shook her head of any uncertainties. If she lost faith after just the first few weeks how could she even call herself an instructor!? To distract her mind she went to work picking up the dance hall. 

Half way through a noise distracted her, and she whipped around a little too fast. 

“Hello? Sorry we didn’t mean to startle you.” A small voice called to her as a blonde stepped into the room, another girl with short blue hair was close behind her. 

“Oh it’s quite alright, is there anything you needed?”

The blonde smiled. “Yes. My name’s Lucy, and this is Levy, we’ve been looking for a ballet instructor.” She said and gestured to the girl behind her. “We just happened to see that you were giving private lessons to anyone willing to learn.”

“Ah.” Shagotte said, finally standing up straight to speak with them properly. “You must have seen the flyers I put up around town. Yes, I normally teach classes with children two to eighteen but I’m also willing to give private lessons. Are you both looking to get lessons together?”

Lucy and Levy shared a look. “If that’s possible we’d love to.” Lucy said.

Shagotte smiled shyly. “Well I  _ can _ give private lessons but…” She drew the word out, avoiding eye contact as she packed her ballet shoes in her bag.

“But?” Lucy mimicked.

“Giving lessons to more than one person is, by regulation, a group lesson. Now that wouldn’t be a problem if I had the funds to pay for another schedule of group lessons but as it is I’ve only opened this dance studio two weeks ago. I haven’t the funds to keep up with my current group lessons schedule, let alone take on a new one. I can still give you both separate private lessons but it’ll cost extra.”

The girls looked disheartened, then Levy spoke up. “There isn’t any other way to do group lessons?”

Shagotte thought for a minute. “ I suppose if I got more students to come and pay for classes I could have the funds. This dance studio is relatively new, maybe if we got the word out for ballet lessons we could scrounge up enough who are willing to learn.” 

Lucy put a finger to her chin and thought for a moment. “Y’know, Erza’s always wanted to learn ballet?”

Her words sparked some inspiration in Levy and she perked up; “I think Juvia would love to learn as well! She already has the perfect form for it!”

The girls shared stars in their eyes and turned back to Shagotte. It was Levy who spoke next; “Miss, if we get enough of our friends to take your classes can you teach all of us?”

Shagotte was a bit taken aback. She didn’t want to bite off more than she could chew but she also didn’t want to refuse something she’d regret not doing later. “Ah, well. Yes I suppose I could. But to do that I’d need at least six more members to properly have the funds.” She did some quick math in her head and came out with an answer which had whipped the two girls in front of her into an excited haze. 

“We can do that!” Lucy promised. “We can do better than that!”

“Yes, I’m sure many of our friends would be willing to learn new dance styles,” Levy said with confidence. 

Shagotte took a small breath to recompose herself and spoke clearly again. “If you ladies are so sure of this, go right ahead. I will not deny it would be a learning experience for all of us. I have rarely taught above the age of eighteen but I will do my utmost to show you everything I know about ballet. It truly is a beautiful art style, anyone who chooses to learn it can widen their horizons immensely.” 

“Yes!” Lucy balled her hands into a little fist and did a victory fist pump. Then she stopped and seemed to remember her formalities. “Oh, I mean, uh, thank you,” she said and bowed, “for your willingness to teach us. We look forward to it.”

Shagotte had to smile. “Of course, dear. Oh, forgive me, I have not introduced myself yet. My name is Shagotte Queen. Here,” she handed the girls a newly printed out business card that had just been printed the day before, “in case you ever need to contact me.” 

Lucy and Levy said their goodbyes and exited out the door they came. With the open doorway came a pleasant summer breeze that Shagotte had been too busy inside to enjoy. She breathed it in. The scent of the city breeze renewed her, it came with so many different scents that mixed and mingled together, and Magnolia was full of so many of them. This city air had become her lifeline during her time here. With new life on the summer breeze came thoughts of the near future. Those girls sure had seemed enthusiastic, not just about ballet either, about dancing in general. She smiled, glad that the one thing that brought joy into her life could also inspire and excite others. Magnolia was a beautiful city, she had no doubt she would enjoy her stay here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for second chapters!! This is the chapter where things finally get moving! Hope you like it~

_ ~Monday, May 9th~ _

_ ‘Ding, Ding’ _

The familiar bells of the door chimed as Lily walked into his favorite resting spot for lunch. Exceed Cafe was, in his opinion, the warmest and most beautiful cafe in the city. The people here were very friendly and the food was always well done. He had been a regular here for about as long as he could remember, the waiters and waitresses knew him by name and everyone would jump at the chance to wait on him. Not long after he got through the door a young, dark and skinny looking male with black hair walked up to him. The young man was best known for his constant shivering and shaking, not out of fright, it was just a condition nobody truly understood.

Lily towered over him as he said with a smile. “Good Afternoon, Nadi. How are you today?” 

“I-I’m doing q-quite splendid. And y-yourself Mister P-Pantherlily?” The young greeter asked in a shaky voice. 

“I’m doing great, thank you.” 

“I’m glad.” Nadi held out his arm.“R-Right this w-way, please.” He walked him to a small table seat to where he had a perfect view of the beautiful city outside the big glass window in front of him. This was his favorite spot to sit.

“Your u-usual?” Nadi gave him a smile.

“Yes, please”  

“I-I’ll get the cooks on it r-right away, and t-the waiter should b-be here with your lemon h-honey tea shortly.” 

“Thanks, Nadi. You the man.” He gave him a toothy grin earning a small chuckle in response as he then went to get the order made.

Lily took out his notebook. He looked over it intently. Today marks the third day when that short, blue haired girl would come in for practice, Levy, he remembered. Even though she doesn't meet the age limit there were a lot of older people in the class having been with them before they had started the class. So in a way, Gajeel did have a valid excuse to make her an exception to the team. She was quite promising, just the day before she had learned the hiphop routine that everyone had been trying to perfect in the last three days within two hours of her second class and Gajeel only had to show it to her three times max for her to get the concept.  It was quite obvious that Gajeel showed a very strong liking towards the bluenette, however, as much as a friend Gajeel was to him, he would hope that he will be able to respect her as a young lady, she was worthy of that much.

“Here you are, Lily.” A woman with long green hair stood barely above him as he sat, placing a piping hot cup of tea in front of him. 

“Thank you, Miss Connell. I appreciate it.” He wrapped his large hands around the cup and took a small sip of the drink. The warmth of it filled his chest and made him completely relaxed. It tasted perfect, as always. 

“Anytime, Darlin. I wanted to give you a break from your little fan club,” She gestured with a smile to the back kitchen where he could vaguely hear a group of young female waitresses giggling and running away before he saw them. Lily gave an exasperated sigh.

Being a regular at the cafe meant that the waitresses had become very fond of him, and tended to flirt most days. However, Lily wasn’t that type of man. He would politely tell them he wasn’t interested but no matter how much he declined they would always try to woo him with their affection. Bisca was one of the very few women that was either married or respected the way he held himself as a gentleman. He was most grateful for people like her.

“Thank you very much. I truly do not have the energy to deal with them today.” 

Bisca gave a half-hearted laugh. “Of course. No one should have to be harassed by a bunch of women. The boss has been having talks with them about messing with you.” She chuckled “But, Hon, you are just way to nice. You won’t even file a complaint.” 

“Well, it’s not that serious. I don’t want anyone getting in trouble over something so miniscule,” The green-haired waitress shrugged.

“Whatever floats your boat, Panther boy. Your sandwich and pie will be ready in a jiffy.” She turned on her heels and walked back to the kitchen. He took another brief sip of his tea and went back to looking at his notes. 

If he calculated the estimated time it will take to get his students to learn the new routines with the time they had until State Finals, they might just be able to pull this off. The Finals were in three months. He had to train them harder like Gajeel suggested, not too much harder but hard enough to get them to where they needed to be. Then if they actually did make it to nationals, he would do everything in his power to make sure they were rewarded for their efforts. If they didn't make it...then they would just have to train harder for next year.

_ ‘Ding, Ding’ _ The bells of the door chimed again. He normally didn't pay attention, but when he heard a high silk-like feminine voice that followed after, he could have sworn he had died and went to heaven. 

“Hello, table for one please,” He turned his head to lay his eyes on what could have very well been a goddess.

Her hair was a gorgeous silver-white that was piled elegantly in curls on the top of her head, held up by a bright pink ribbon. Her eyes were a light grayish color, almost silver, he could have sworn they sparkled like diamonds. Her soft pink lips, and her smile, oh goodness her smile, it could have enough stunning beauty to light up the world. Her skin was pale but radiant, and he believed she was so bright she was glowing like an angel. Around her neck was what looked like to be some sort of ring being held by a thin silver chain. The dark pink and red tones of the spinal jewel that enveloped it just made her pale features shine brighter and more beautifully. Lily was completely awestruck. He had never seen a woman so captivating in his twenty-eight years of living.

“Of course, m-miss. Right t-this way.” Said Nadi. 

Lily whipped his head away so he wouldn't get caught staring at her. Nadi had lead the young woman passed him to the booth that was diagonal from where he was sitting giving him a perfect view of her dazzling face. 

“Here y-you are ma’am” Nadi handed her a menu. “Someone w-will be here to s-serve you in j-just a moment.” 

“Thank you so much, sir...umm.” She took a look at his nametag “Nadi, correct?” Lily saw Nadi ears turn a tint of pink. 

“Yes m-ma’am, that is c-correct.” She giggled. Oh God, how was it possible for even  her giggle to be so surreally breathtaking?

“Alright then. Thank you, Mister Nadi.” 

“M-My p-pleasure” He bowed his head towards her a bit then walked back to his greeting post with a genuine smile on his face like he just had the best experience in the world.

She started to scan the menu and as she did so she started fiddling with the ring that hung around her neck. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was just too captivating not to look at.

“Shagotte Queen,” His face shot up to look at Bisca who had returned with his kiwi pie, and deli sandwich with a side of kiwis. 

“Excuse me?” He asked confused.  Bisca discreetly pointed to the silver haired woman that he has just been enthralled with.

“That's her name, Shagotte Queen.” Lily’s eyes lit up in realization. 

“Oh. Is she new to the city?  I’ve never seen her before.” 

“She is. She just arrived about a month ago. Have you heard of the new studio a little down the road, Queen’s Ballet?” Lily racked his brain for any familiarity to the name. 

“I'd heard that there had just been a new ballet studio established about three weeks ago. I believe Wendy takes classes there and stays to help out frequently. She says that the teacher is quite enjoyable to be around.” 

Bisca smiled.  “Shagotte is the ballet teacher for that studio. She works amazingly with the children. We put Asuka in her classes just a week ago and she loves it. Asuka is very fond of her. But, for some strange reason most of the little kids have this idea in their heads that she's some sort of angel sent from heaven. Said they even saw an angel wing on her back. It’s not that I disagree with her being very pretty and all, but having an angel wing? That's a little far fetched.” Lily’s brow went up curiously. 

“Angel sent from heaven, huh?” He chuckled, glancing from the young women then back to Bisca. “I wouldn't be surprised.”

“Yes, that's what the children think.” She looked at him as he averted his gaze. “Don't tell me you’ve grown a liking towards her?” She said, putting a hand on her hip. 

Lily’s golden eyes went big and a hint of red formed a blush over his tan cheeks. “W-Well I- she’s very beautiful- and...” Bisca let out a silent laugh.

“You wouldn't be the first to think so, deary.” 

“What do you mean?” He inclined, the stinging of his blush going down a bit. He took a bite of his pie to hide the embarrassment.

“It's just like I said. If you think she’s pretty, then you wouldn't be the first to think so. Quite a handful of young men have tried to get her number. For goodness sakes, the poor girl just got here. She barely has breathing room with all the guys that try to talk to her.”

_ ‘Of course a lot of guys would want to talk to her, I mean just look at her.’ _ Lily thought.  _ ‘She’s looks like she came right from the heavens to grace the world with her extravagant beauty.’ _

“You should talk to her,” Bisca stated suddenly. Lily almost choked on his pie.

“I’m sorry, what?” He asked dumbfounded.

“You should talk to her. I think she will be interested in you. You're such a gentleman and you’re very respectful, I don't see why she wouldn’t? Plus, you are one of the most handsome guys in this city, that's a huge bonus!” He blushed then averted her patient stare.

“Thank you, but, I don't know...” He said doubtfully.

“Well, suit yourself, Panther boy, but I really think you two should get together. You’d make the perfect couple.” She gave him a motherly smile. “Anyway, enjoy your lunch darlin.” Bisca turned around and she was gone again into the kitchen. 

Lily continued to eat his food. He took a few glances up at Shagotte. It had been a while since she walked in and he was nearly done with his lunch. He saw that she had ordered a soup and a sweet fancy coffee of sorts. She was like a princess -- no, a queen, when she ate. Her back was straight and she didn't slurp or make noises. Heck, even when she held the coffee mug with her slender, beautifully manicured fingers she held her pinky out. How in the world could he have a chance with that!? Suddenly she looked up and her beautiful icy orbs locked on his. He was again breathless by her beauty but also terrified that maybe she would think ill of him because of his staring. Yet he couldn't look away. After what felt like an eternity of staring, her lips curved upwards into a small smile. His pupils dilated. How could such a small action make him become so entranced? He smiled back and gave her a small wave. She waved back then looked away from his gaze and out the window she sat by. She started fiddling with her ring again. Wait...was that a blush he saw? 

 

_ ‘Ring~ Ring~ Ring~’ _

 

The noise nearly made him jump. He dug his hands into his pants pocket for his phone and looked at the caller ID.

_ ‘Gajeel Redfox’  _

“Yes, Gajeel.” He answered. 

A gruff voice was heard from the other line. “Hey Lil.  The students for the last class are showing up. Better get your tail over here”

“On my way.” 

~Beep~ 

The call ended. 

 

He finished up the last of his meal, plopped a few kiwis in his mouth then got up. He placed a tip for Bisca on the table then took a last look at the gorgeous beauty sitting by the window before going to the counter. He paid his bill, then had a thought. 

“Should fifteen dollars pay for her meal?” He asked the cashier as he gestured towards Shagotte. 

“Yes sir, fifteen should actually be more than enough.” The cashier replied.

“Excellent. Here.” He gave him a twenty dollar bill. “Keep the change. Have a nice day.” 

“And to you as well, Lily.” 

He said ‘goodbye’ to Nadi as he walked out, then continued across the street to the hip hop studio. His thoughts kept his mind focused on the beauty he had seen that day, unaware of the silver eyes that followed him behind the glass window until his shadow disappeared behind the building doors.

⚊

Shagotte turned the key to her studio, as she walked in she flipped the sign that said ‘On Lunch be back at 2:15 PM’. Her next class started in five minutes and she had to prepare quickly. If only she could get that face out of her mind. It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen many pretty faces before, or other men hadn't stare at her in awe like that before. But this man she had seen at the cafe was...different. He still had that stare as all the others did, but she could see in his eyes that he meant no ill will towards her. His dark caramel skin made those gold orbs of his standout more than humanly possible.  The way he looked at her, he seemed so...so genuine. Unlike so many of the others. He was handsome, and certainly not an eyesore. Even the crescent moon-like scar that covered his left eye was, intimidating yes, but attractive and manly looking none-the-less. Not only that but when she went to pay for her food, they said someone had already paid for it. It couldn’t have been that man, right? 

His smile was welcoming and warm. If he hadn’t left when he did, she might have invited him to sit at the table with her. He looked nice enough. Not too much like the flirty, or stuck up types she knew all too well. She brought her fingers to her necklace, fumbling with the purity ring that hung there. A habit she had grown accustomed to ever since she was young.

She took a deep breath and let it out with a huff. She was getting ahead of herself, if she didn’t take her head out of the clouds soon her students would think she was crazy. But, if that man was the one who had paid for her meal, then she was more then determined to find a way to pay him back...somehow.

A few minutes later, Shagotte had prepared the mat for her little ones and was softly playing some music while she warmed up with a few stretches. The first girl to come in was, of course, her star pupil, Wendy Redfox.

“Good afternoon, Miss Queen!” She beamed, brightening up Shagotte’s day as she smiled. 

“Good afternoon, dear. How are you today?” Shagotte stood up to address her.

“I’m doing well.” She replied. Wendy placed her ballet bag on the ground by the doors where all the students’ bags went. She picked her ballet shoes out of her bag and began to tie them on when her face lit up like a lightbulb. “Oh, Miss Queen! I finally memorized that duet dance you asked me to look at!”

Shagotte gave her a pleasant smile. “You’ll have to show me after class then, dear. I’d love to see it.” 

Wendy nodded just as the rest of her classmates came piling in, one by one, each a few moments apart. Soon enough her class was all accounted for. She was about to look at the lesson plan and announce what they were to do today when one of her students spoke up.

“Look you can see Miss Queen’s angel wing today!” A little boy exclaimed with a very excited smile. Shagotte turned around to see him standing behind her and pointing to a spot on her back. A familiar feeling of subconsciousness spread across her whole body and she found herself involuntarily grabbing the hem of her leotard and pulling it up her shoulders a little. 

“Children, how many times have I told you,” She began patiently. “It’s not an angel wing. It’s just a silly birthmark. I’ve always had it.”

The children were unimpressed and didn’t seem to buy it for one second. “That just means that Miss Queen’s always been an angel!” One of them shouted making the whole class giggle. 

Only Wendy seemed to have a little more composure, she spoke quietly next to Shagotte while the rest of the class spread untrue rumors about her ‘angel wing’, as they liked to call it. 

“They’ll grow out of it, I think.” Wendy said. “It’s sweet though, even if it isn’t true.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, you’re always so nice to us, Miss Queen, and being an angel wouldn’t be too far off, in my mind anyway.”

Shagotte smiled and allowed a small chuckle. “Thank you, dear. Now, would you help me quiet down the younger ones, we really should get started with the lessons.”

Wendy nodded and went to temper the crowd. Soon she had every child’s attention and was ready to begin. 

“Alright everyone,” She began as she always did. Stepping into the usual ballet pose, one arm above her head and the other bent just below her belly button, the class followed her lead. “Toes on pointe!” All at once everyone lifted off the ground, standing on their toes ready to dance. “Let’s begin!”


	3. Chapter 3

_ ~May 13, Friday~ _

“Come on Lu-chan! If we hurry we can get to the ballet studio before the first class starts!” Levy cried. She had on dark blue jeans with a bright green v-neck shirt. The bangs of her hair were held back by a silk green headband, that complimented her eyes very well. 

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’.” Lucy ran out the Heartfilia residence with a pink and white hollister shirt that hugged her torso tightly and blue jean shorts with her blond hair in a fishtail braid.

“Let’s take my car.” She suggested

“Ok, ok! Let's just go already,” Levy ran to the passenger’s side of the red jaguar convertible, waiting for Lucy to unlock the door. The second she heard the locks click she jumped into the car, and slammed the door behind her and waited impatiently, tapping her lap with her fingers. Lucy, after taking her sweet time, finally got into the car. She giggled at the sight of the little bluenette beside her.

“Levy, calm down. Shagotte said it herself when we last called her, she’s normally at the studio one hour before the first class arrives. Her class starts at 10:15 this morning. It's only 9:10, so chill out.” Levy looked at her with worry in her hazel eyes.

“I know Lu-chan. But if we don't hurry then we'll end up getting there too late, knowing our luck. Plus we still need to pick up Juvia and Erza on the way.” Lucy grinned.

“Ok, ok. Do you have the sign-up sheet?” 

Levy opened her purse and took out a folded piece of paper that was filled with names and numbers.

“Right here,” 

“Great!” Lucy turned the car on, and backed out of the driveway.

It has been a full week since they had asked about having ballet classes together. They were told they needed to get more people to join them for private classes to pay for the funds. So they went all out. They had made a ballet sign-up sheet and brought it around to all their friends who would be willing to learn. Erza and Juvia were the first to sign up. Erza even had stars in her eyes as she thought of dancing ballet. Meanwhile Juvia explained how it was the most romantic type of dancing there was in the world. They both had jumped at the chance to sign. When Juvia signed she started doing a little dance and going on about how once ‘Gray-sama’ sees her dance that he would instantly fall in love with her. Lily even allowed them to ask around the hip-hop class for more recruits to their cause. 

Surprisingly, a lot of people wanted to learn ballet. Even some of the boys wanted to join. It took one look from Erza and Jellal signed up immediately, he almost looked scared for some reason. Freed and Elfman signed up too. The later of the two going on about how ‘dancing ballet was manly’, or something like that. Evergreen had rolled her eyes then snatched the sheet out of his hand and signed her name right under his, muttering about how she didn't want him to be a huge embarrassment to the class. Lisanna signed up not too long after saying it could be fun. She told her big sister Mirajane about it and the next day she was signing up too. Cana took some interest in the ballet class after Levy and Lucy explained it, so she signed her name on the sheet as well.

Even though there were many who did sign up there was a lot of people who didn't. Natsu and Gray said they didn't have time for stupid things like tutus and ballet shoes. Erza smacked them both in the head for such a comment. Laxus, Mira’s fiancée, said he just wasn't interested. The list goes on but at the end of the week they had a total of about fourteen people signed up to do private classes, including themselves. 

Lucy had just pulled up to a little blue house when Levy almost jumped out of the car  to knock on the door, but two girls beat her to it. One had long cherry red hair, with her bangs covering her right eye and the other a bluenette with hair about two shades darker and much longer than Levy’s. They jumped into the back seats of the convertible and immediately began bombarding the two with questions.

“What took you two so long!? We were waiting forever!” The red head cried in an anger.

“Juvia was getting very worried that Levy-chan and Lucy-chan would be late!”  

“Erza! Juvia! Would you two calm down! It's not even 10 o'clock yet!” Lucy shouted. The two girls looked at each other, then sat back in their seats.

“You are right, Lucy. But we must hurry, it's already 9:25 and the work traffic is coming in. If we don't get on the highway before it’s climax, then we definitely won't make it in time.” Erza said firmly, Juvia nodded. 

“Juvia agrees with Erza-san, we must get a move on.” 

“Ok then, we’re going. But before we go anywhere put on your seat belts. I'm not getting a ticket like last time.” Lucy said.

“Lu-chan. Didn't you get that ticket for speeding,” Levy asked, very matter of factly. 

“Well if Natsu wasn't being so dramatic about needing my help I wouldn't have gone that fast! The ticket was even higher because you, Juvia and Erza didn't have your seat belts on.”

“But we all know why you did it, Lucy,” Levy started, unleashing a bomb she really didn’t want to go off.

“Oh no. Don't you da-”

“BECAUSE YOU LOVVVEE HIMM” The three girls sang in unison. Then they burst out laughing. Lucy’s face turned as red as Erza’s hair. It's not that she didn't love him, he was her boyfriend, how could she not love him. But sometimes just the craziest things her friends did drove her completely insane. 

“Ok, you guys, let’s just go,” Levy inquired. “If we don’t leave now we really will be late.”

“Thank you. You guys have your seatbelts on?” Lucy said, face still red hot.

“Aye!” Came their reply. Lucy started the car and drove back into the streets. The girls chatted nonstop on the drive to the studio. By some pure miracle they were able to get on the highway before the rush hour came in. Erza tapped Levy on her shoulder from the back seat.

“So, Levy,” She said. “What’s going on with you and Gajeel?” Levy whipped her head back almost giving herself whiplash. 

“W-What are you talking about Erza!? Nothing is going on between us!” She squeaked her face turning a deep red. Lucy saw where this was going and joined in on the teasing as payback.

“Yeah Levy. What  _ IS _ going on between you two?” Levy looked at her, her face completely red and looking like she’d just been stabbed in the back.

“I told you! Nothing!” 

“I’m not so sure I believe you Lev. I mean have you seen the way he looks at you in class? He seems to be really into you!” Lucy pressed.

“How can you say that? There’s no way he’s into me. For one he teases me all the time, using short jokes and calling me a shrimp. I'm not even that short,”

“It sounds like he likes you to me,” Erza said with a sly look on her face.

“Gajeel-kun talks to Juvia a lot about Levy-chan,” Juvia commented. 

Levy’s voice cracked. “N-No way! I’ve only been in the class for about a week, how can he already have been talking about me? He probably makes fun of me, right!? Like saying I can’t get to the top shelves to get my books at the library, he’s so stupid! Stupid Gajeel!” She shook her head. “There’s just no way.”

“He actually speaks quite fondly of Levy-chan. He says he thinks Levy-chan is very cute, short but cute and thinks her dancing is really hot.” Juvia sighed dramatically.  “I wish Gray-sama would talk about Juvia like Gajeel-kun talks about Levy-chan,” 

“W-what when di-” Levy stuttered.

“We’re here.” Lucy interrupted, pulling in a parking space by the ballet studio. She checked her clock and sighed in relief.

_ ~9:55~ _

“We made it, I told you guys we’d make it in time,” She said.

“Barely,” Juvia muttered with a deadpanned look. She and Erza unhooked their seatbelts and stepped out of the car.

“Come along, girls,” Erza said. 

Levy, still with blushed cheeks, jumped out the car. “Y-yeah, but we aren’t done talking about this!” She stuttered embarrassingly.

“Mmm-hm.” Lucy hummed with a smug grin, Levy simply punched her arm playfully. The four girls walked into the ballet studio. When they got inside there were three doors leading along the hall. One door led to a room that looked like a bathroom, one that looked like some kind of locker room and one with beautiful pink double doors that lead to the dance room. As they neared the dance room they heard the soft sound of sweet violin music. Lucy walked ahead of the others putting her hand on one of the knobs and turning it slowly, being careful not to disturb what could be going on behind closed doors. She opened the doors a little wider to get a better look inside with Levy looking under her and Erza and Juvia looking over her. The dance room was covered with mirrors and barres on the walls. 

There was another room near the back of the dance hall that looked like an office. They opened the door wider and saw the beautiful ballet mistress dancing delicately on the hardwood floors. She wore her black tights with a black long lace sleeved leotard, a long flowy white ballet skirt, black legwarmers and a pair of white pointe shoes. As she danced her white curls, that were piled into a bun on top of her head, bounced and swayed along with her movements, The girls were in complete awe.

Her legs were like stilts for how straight she kept them. She paraded around the room throwing them wide into each step that was more like a leap than a step. Then standing on one pointe shoe she bent her other leg to her thigh and twirled. Her skirt flared outwards as she spun and suddenly she looked like a spinning top. Her leg came down as she twirled, it touched the ground drawing a circle around her as she kept spinning, slowly bringing her whole body down until Lucy wasn’t sure how she kept her pose up for that long. Suddenly she sprang up, and with her jump she thrust her leg high into the air, performing a high jump that Lucy had only seen olympic ballet artists been able to perform before. 

The most beautiful part of it must have been the way she kept in time with the music. Leaping at the crescendos and twirling with the build up of the violin music. It was hypnotizing.

For the life of her Lucy couldn’t understand how Shagotte kept such perfect form. As she danced it looked like every muscle in her body was moving and reacting to her every command. Shagotte was in control of her entire body and she didn’t leave one hair out of place. Even her fingers were kept straight and moved in sync as she curled her arms over and under her body. Lucy almost didn’t want to interrupt this beautiful performance. One glance to her friends told her they thought the same. Everyone was too busy staring at her to speak.

With a tap to her shoulder Lucy pulled Levy aside, the other girls grew curious and followed suit. “Lev, oh my god she’s amazing!”

“I know! Having her teach us ballet will be the best thing yet!” Levy squealed and hopped a little in excitement.

“I’m glad you decided to ask us about these classes, Lucy.” Erza spoke up, a confident smile spreading across her face. “It seems Miss Shagotte really can teach us some beautiful footwork.”

“Juvia thinks we should go inside and introduce ourselves instead of standing here talking about it!” Juvia brought them all out of the conversation and opened the door wider, making her presence known. Lucy, Levy and Erza were close behind.

Shagotte was in the middle of a downward stretch it seemed, with her hand gracefully reaching down to her toes as she bent sideways. The move must have taken some serious flexibility, Lucy wasn’t even sure she could do something like that and she was pretty flexible!

“Miss Queen?” Juvia spoke up first, as she stepped into the room, with the three other girls behind her, Shagotte lifted her head and straightened herself. She gave them a smile. “Oh, hello, dear. What can I do for you?”

“My name is Juvia Lockser.” Juvia did a little bow.

“And I’m Erza Scarlet.” Said Erza. 

Lucy and Levy walked to stand beside their friends, Levy held the sheet of signed names out to Shagotte. “We’re back! With some of our friends. And we filled out that sheet you requested!” Levy said happily. 

Shagotte took the sheet of paper, her eyes widening as she read. “This is...oh my! You girls really did it! Why, there’s fourteen names right here! How on earth did you get so many people to sign up?”

Lucy smiled at her, “It was easy. All our friends really love dancing so they wanted to give it a try!” Shagotte continued to look at the paper. She took a deep breath and sighed, then flashed them a brilliant smile. 

“Well ladies, this looks like more then enough people to pay for the funds for a new schedule of classes. Wait here just a moment while I go get the paperwork for you and your friends.” Shagotte turned on her heels and walked into her office. Once she was out of sight the girls squealed and jumped for joy. 

“Oh my gosh! I’m so excited!” Squealed Levy.

“Me too!” Lucy squealed with her. Erza and Juvia gave remarks of excitement along with them.

“Ugh, what’s all that noise. I feel like my ears are gonna fall off.” A deep, boy’s voice was heard outside the front doors.

“I wonder who else is here,” A younger female voice said. “I’m normally the first one to arrive this early.”

Just then the door opened with a little chime of a bell and two figures walked in. Lucy recognized them immediately. One toned, and handsome boy with bright salmon hair, followed by a little girl, about fifteen, who had her long dark blue hair in ponytails. 

“Natsu! Wendy!” She called, catching their attention though the open door.

“Huh? Lucy?” Said Natsu. His face lit up and he fast walked to where she and her friends were. He immediately picked her up and spun her around, laughing as he did. “Good to see ya, Luce! What are you doing here!?” He said as they spun.

“Natsu! Waah!” She protested, caught a little off guard with the sudden action. He just grinned back at her. She swore that smile was wide enough to split his face in half. She brushed off her ruffled up shirt and looked back up at him. “We’re here to sign up for Miss Queen’s ballet classes.”

Natsu lifted his eyebrows in confusion then his eyes widened in realization “Oh, that thing you guys were trying to get us to sign in hiphop class? That’s what this is for?” He gave a chuckle “Sounds like you guys really were serious about it,”

“Of course, we were serious! Just because you and Gray think it’s a sissy dance doesn’t make it any less important!” She pouted, crossing her arms in mock anger.

“Aww, come on Luce. Don’t be like that I was only kidding,” Natsu whinned pulling her into his arms. 

She jumped a little then laughed. Natsu had her so close and was squeezing so tight she wasn’t standing on the ground anymore. “Natsu! Put me down!” She giggled.

“Juvia does not want to see Lucy-chan and Natsu-kun be so lovey dovey with each other...” Juvia said with an annoyed face.

“Why don’t you two get a room or something.” Levy said with a smirk. 

“You two are rather ridiculous.” Erza chimmed. Natsu, looked around then, seeming to have just noticed their other friends.

“Erza, Juvia, Levy! Hey, when did you guys get here? I didn’t see you come in.” 

Lucy let out a huff. “Natsu! They’ve been here the whole time. How could you have not noticed them?” He shrugged.

“I don’t know. Just the moment I laid eyes on you, you were the only person I saw in the room.” His eyes gleamed mischievously and Lucy couldn’t deny he looked devilishly handsome, especially when he wore that white scarf she loved so much. Her face turned beet red.

“You dork! That’s the stupidest pick up line I’ve ever heard...” She muttered shyly. 

“You two are the cutest couple.” Wendy said. She had just started her stretches and was listening in as they had their lover’s spat. She must have been quite used to it seeing that she went to her Uncle Igneel’s house often when her parents were busy and Gajeel was at work. They always hung out there if it wasn’t at Lucy’s apartment. 

“Gah! Wendy, don’t say things like that.” Lucy said, her face still red. 

“Can’t deny what’s true,” She said with an innocent smile. “Oh and who might this be?” She walked up to Levy, seeing eye to eye as they were almost the same height. Lucy’s eyes widened. 

“Oh! wow, I forgot. Wendy, this is my best friend, Levy. Levy, this is Natsu’s little cousin, Wendy.” Wendy curtseyed after Lucy’s introduction.

“Hi, its nice to finally meet the famous Levy. Didn’t you join the hiphop class around a week ago?” She asked and Levy smiled.

“Nice to meet you, too. Yes I did, but how did you know? I’ve never seen you in the classes before.”

Lucy jumped in. “It’s because she’s not old enough yet. Her big brother is the Co- dance instructor.” Levy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

“Big brother? Co- dance instructor? Wait-” Realization hit her face. “That means, your brother is-”

“Gajeel-kun.” Juvia finished.

“Oh wow, small world huh? If he’s your brother, why isn’t he bringing you here?” She asked.

“Oh because he just got home from work a few hours ago. He works an extra job outside of hiphop instructing, only part time though. I’m only here volunteering to help with the two to five year olds. Ms. Queen seems to need a lot of back up with the little ones.” Wendy smiled.

“And that is why I’m so grateful to have a sweetheart like you in my class.” Everyone turned around to see Shagotte holding a small stack of forms. “Here you are ladies. This is the paperwork. Give one of these out to each of your friends on the list. Once I have all the forms back we can discuss the times which will be best for classes to start, is that alright with you?” 

“Yes, ma’am. That would be perfect.” Lucy exclaimed. 

“Excellent! I look forward to dancing with you and your friends.” She gave a small curtsy, not long after a pitter patter of tiny feet ran into the ballet room right into Shagotte’s leg.

“Oh dear, are you ok, sweetie,” She said looking down at the little five year old boy that just ran into her. 

“Miss Queen! Miss Queen! Hello!” The child said in a high voice.

“I think that’s our que to leave,” Levy said with a smile. 

“Yes, I suppose it is. We shall see each other very soon,” Shagotte said delightfully.

“Juvia looks forward to being in your class,” Juvia said.

“I look forward to it as well.” 

“See ya later, Wen. I’ll be back to pick you up at lunch if the Metal Head doesn’t get up in time.” Natsu said, speaking to Wendy.

“Okay,” Wendy beamed “Goodbye!”

Natsu rubbed his stomach as they left the studio. “Hey, do you guys want breakfast? I’m starving.”

“I could go for something to eat.” Levy responded. Soon the rest of the group had voiced their agreements and Lucy couldn’t refuse. Thanks to Levy’s antics this morning she had skipped breakfast and her stomach was yelling at her for it. 

They all crammed into Lucy’s car, Lucy stayed a moment with her door open before geting in. The sun was shining, just poking out from a few passing clouds. When Lucy looked back at the studio she could almost see through the door to the dance room where Shagotte had her students lined up in rows doing stretches. She smiled as the breeze pushed her hair back. 

“C’mon, Luuucccyy~!” Levy’s voice sang from the backseat. “Are we gonna be late for breakfast too!?” 

Lucy chuckled and stepped inside the car to quell her hungry friends. “Calm down! I already told you we weren’t late!” She said.

“We were almost late!” Levy protested, clutching the back of her seat for emphasis.

“Ah, technicalities!” Lucy waved a hand dismissively and the girls laughed. She started the car and they drove off from the ballet studio. Lucy didn’t know about her friends but she was more than ready to learn ballet, especially from a teacher as good as Miss Queen.  _ Only good things lay ahead~  _ She recalled the phrase her mother always used to tell her, and for once in her life, she actually believed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya peeps! Hope you've been liking the chapters so far! Indy and I are posting early this time in celebration of, drum roll please, SHALILY WEEK!! WOOT WOOT! I hope you guys are excited! We're keeping to our biweekly schedule but we'll be posting the chapters throughout shalily week whenever one of the prompts lines up with the plot of a chapter! Thanks so much for reading! Can't wait to share more fluffy shalily with you guys XD

_ ~Saturday, May 14th~ _

 

Children’s voices disappeared out the door as the class ended and her students filed out, accompanied by their parents. Shagotte stayed inside, cleaning up the dance room with Wendy. As the two took out the brooms and swept the floor a girl with raspberry hair in two short pigtails, about the same age as Wendy, came in with a clipboard in her hands.

“Ms. Queen.” She called to the two girls in the room and they both listened with eager ears. “I finished putting together that new schedule for the private classes. It’ll be tight but thankfully those girls found enough people to just barely cover the costs. Although your schedule is now packed, are you sure this will be okay?” She handed the schedule sheet to Shagotte who looked it over carefully.

Shagotte nodded with a smile. “Yes. Those girls seemed very eager to take classes, I would hate to disappoint them.”

The young girl gave her a look of awe. “Wow, you must be something else Ms. Queen if you’re confident about this busy schedule!”

“Well, Chelia, it’s a lot easier when I have you and Wendy to help me out. Thank you, girls.” Wendy and Chelia beamed back at Shagotte, offering her a very welcome attitude.

“Was there anything else that needed to get done?” Chelia asked.

“No, you’ve done enough, dear. Besides it’s time you two to focus on your schooling. There’ll be more to get done later on today when you come back to your class .” Shagotte reminded her. The girls exchanged glances then giggled. Shagotte looked at them in confusion. 

“Ms. Queen,” Wendy started, “School over for us.”

“Yeah, yesterday was our last day. Now it’s summer break!” Chelia chimed in. Just then there came a familiar ringing of bells. All the girls turned around. “That must be, Gajeel. C’mon Wendy, I wanna go check out that new ice cream place that just opened up!”

Wendy quickly ran over to her ballet bag, stuffing her shoes inside then meeting Gajeel and Chelia by the door. “I’m coming!”

“Hey, pipsqueak. Ya ready to go?” Gajeel asked, coming in and ruffling Wendy’s hair. with a large calloused hand.

Wendy giggled, “Yes!” 

Gajeel waved a hand to Shagotte. “Thanks for watching her, Shag. We’ll see you in a bit for Wendy’s class.”

Shagotte waved back politely. “Of course. Have fun!”

When the dance studio was silent and everyone had finally cleared out she tidied things up to get ready for her lunch break. In a few minutes she had the place cleaned, and the open sign flipped to show the time she would be back to work. 

The summer breeze put a jump in her step as she watched the cherry trees turn from pink to green with magnificence down the city's streets. Magnolia was always laid out beautifully without a scrap of litter on the ground. Park benches and trash cans lined the sidewalks, as did a fully bloomed cherry tree every block. The streets were nicely cobbled without a crack to be seen. Busy shops and stores went as far as the eye could see, harboring the busy people of Magnolia who went about their Saturday shopping. Shagotte had grown quite accustomed to the sight and looked forward to her lunch break every day where she would get to walk down the street, finally able to let her hair down to blow in the breeze. But when she walked across the park to her favorite cafe was certainly the highlight of her everyday life. Lush green grass laid like a blanket over a few square acres of gentle hills that was Magnolia’s central park. Complete with park benches and maple trees she loved to watch it bloom in the springtime. As well as a pavillion large enough for a band’s performance that went on every year, well so she’d been told. She hasn’t lived here for long enough to see Magnolia year round but with her limited experience she was sure it was nothing less than fabulous.

As she was walking and enjoying the scenery her hand went up to her necklace, subconsciously. Only when she walked into Exceed Cafe did her mind switch gears and her hand dropped to her side as Nadi greeted her. 

She had come back to this cafe every day after her first visit. She tried to tell herself it was because she adored the cute New England country style of the interior but she’d be lying if she admitted that’s all there was to it. She did love the interior design yes, and the workers here were quite friendly, but what really got her hooked on this place was the hope that she would meet the man that she had seen that other day. The sight of his panther-like eyes was plastered in her brain with no means of escape but she hadn’t seen him since that day. Or at least she kept missing him. Hopefully today would be different.

“G-good afternoon, Ms. Shagotte.” Nadi’s unsteady voice broke her of her thoughts. “T-table for o-one?”

Shagotte looked around before replying and someone caught her eye. A large figure sat alone in a booth by the back window. She recognized that tan complexion and slicked brown hair.

“Actually, Nadi. I’ll be taking a seat with someone else,” She said and looked towards the stranger’s table. Nadi followed her gaze, understanding quickly.

“O-of c-course. Someone will b-be out to s-serve you shortly-ly.” Nadi gestured her inside with his arm. She walked past him, thanked him, and hurried to the table. 

It seemed this man was engrossed in some paperwork and hadn’t noticed her presence beside him. “Excuse me?” She spoke softly, trying not to startle him. 

Instantly his head whipped up and met her eyes. he looked at her for a moment, mouth open, before speaking. “Oh, yes?” His voice was deep and gruff but it sounded like music to her ears.

“May I have a seat with you?” She asked. It took the man a little while to comply but he eventually gestured to the booth seat across from himself. Shagotte sat down, making sure to tuck her dress under her legs as she positioned herself. “Thank you.” She extended a hand over the table and introduced herself. “My name is Shagotte Queen. I’m fairly new here so I thought I could meet some of the locals.”

He wasted no time in taking her hand with large but gentle fingers. “Pantherlily Extalia. But everyone calls me Lily.” Shagotte gave him her warmest smile. “So what brings you in town?” The smile he gave her in return left her heart racing.

“I came here a few weeks ago to start my own ballet studio, It’s called Queen’s Ballet have you heard of it?”

“Actually yes, I have. It’s that new ballet studio down the block, if I’m not mistaken.” 

“That’s right, I’m the ballet teacher there. It’s quite wonderful if I do say so myself,” She giggled a little then Lily flashed her a smile.

“I have a friend who’s sister takes classes there. Are you familiar with Wendy Redfox?” Shagotte’s eye’s widen in surprise.

“Oh yes! She’s actually my prized student. And such a sweetheart too. You know her brother, Gajeel Redfox?”

“Oooo yes.” Lily chuckled as if recalling memories from the name. “I know Gajeel very well, he’s a long time friend of mine, my best friend I might add. He’s quite the handful to deal with sometimes but he’s a good man.” 

“Well, look at you,” A new voice spoke. Shagotte turned her head and realized a waitress had come to their table, her long green hair cascaded down her back, and she held a writing pad while her other hand rested on her hip. Her name tag read Bisca. “Guess you’ve finally got a pretty lady to share these lunches with.” Bisca flashed Lily a look with a mischievous glint in her eye. Shagotte blushed immediately and tried to hide her face so as not to seem suspicious.

“Please, Bisca, don’t assume things. Miss Queen here was just looking to introduce herself.” She breathed a sigh of relief, letting her embarrassment slip away on her breath. When she looked back up at Bisca she thought she caught the slightest of sly glances between her and Lily but she brushed it off. 

“He’s right. Since I’m new to town I figured it’d be nice to meet some locals.” She tried for a confident smile and hoped it did more than she thought it did. 

“Well, well. In that case you picked the right man for the job! Panther boy here knows this city like the back of his hand! I’m sure he can answer any questions you have. And I must say Miss Queen my daughter sure loves your ballet classes.”

Shagotte gave Bisca a confused look then remembered seeing her in a few classes picking up one of her youngest students. “Oh! You must be Asuka’s mother? I’m glad. Ballet is a wonderful skill to learn and it’s a pleasure to teach the little ones.”

“Yup! Alzack and I couldn’t be happier our little girl’s found a hobby she loves!” Shagotte smiled deeply. It was comments like that, that made her heart soar. She truly loved seeing people happy and full of hope. Deep down this was why she started her dance studio. To bring happiness to young and old. “Now then, I suppose I should do my job and take your orders.”

“The usual for me.” Lily said.

“I’ll have the honey glazed ham and a water please,” Said Shagotte.

Bisca widened her eyes and gave a shrug-like response with her expression. “You got quite the taste, Miss Queen. Your orders will be right out!” Shagotte and Lily opened their mouths and thanked Bisca at the same moment. Then they looked at each other and chuckled. 

The more Shagotte learned about Lily, the more she came to respect him. He certainly had met all of her standards and she was glad she had taken the chance to come over and meet him. Then Lily had to go too soon. It wasn’t twenty minutes later that his phone buzzed and he exclaimed that was his cue to get back to his work place.

Shagotte kept the plates and garbage as neat as she could for the clean up while Lily left a few dollars on the table for Bisca. They stood up and she followed Lily to the front counter where they would pay Nadi for the meal. 

Shagotte was about to bring out her wallet when Lily said; “Let’s see, a thirty should cover everything, right?”

“Oh y-yes, Mr. Lily. T-thank you!” Nadi said, accepting the money and handing Lily the change.

“Mr. Lily, you don’t have to pay for my meal,” Shagotte said.

He flashed her a toothy smile and she couldn’t get over how pearly white his teeth were. “No worries, Miss Shagotte. It’s been my pleasure.”

“Have a g-good day and p-please c-come again!” Nadi called to them as Lily opened the door for Shagotte. Suddenly she was beginning to realize that this Lily was more of a gentleman than he looked. A thought came to her then.

“Mr. Lily.” She called when they were back on the street, a gentle wind blowing strands of Shagotte’s hair away. “A few days ago I came to this cafe and finished my lunch only to find that someone else had already paid for it. Would I be mistaken to think that was you?”

Lily’s golden eyes widened, then a small grin spread across his face. She swore he had never looked more handsome than at that moment. “Well, I’m not one to lie. Yes, I may have slipped the cashier enough to pay for your meal. I hope you don’t think it was too forward of me?” Suddenly his expression changed and his feet shifted a little.

“Oh no. Not at all. That was extremely kind of you. Thank you very much, Mr. Lily. I hope we can see each other more often. You’re a very kind man and I might have more questions about the inner workings of Magnolia.”

“It’d be my pleasure. And it’s just ‘Lily’.” He did a little bow for dramatics sake then looked up and flashed her a devilish grin. Shagotte smiled and extended her hand.

“Until next time, Lily,” She said. He took her hand with a widening smile and bid her adieu. As they walked opposite ways she couldn’t help stealing a glance back at him. Today had been the most wonderful day she’d had in a long time. She couldn’t wait to see him again. Shagotte smiled at the thought and continued down the street back to her studio.

The trees and grass seemed to pop out at her more so than before. The colors of the world around her were suddenly so much more vibrant and she had taken notice of the singing birds all around the park. Magnolia sang along to the joy in her heart, it put an extra skip in her step and she found herself smiling all the way back to the studio.

⚊

Lily took one last look at her walking away. He loved the way she carried herself with such elegance and grace. He only hoped he hadn’t made a fool of himself in front of her. True she did say she had wanted to see him again but people like her tended to be too nice for their own good.

He sighed. It was already 2:10 and students would be filling in for the classes right about now. He was going to be late if he didn’t hurry. He turned around and fast walked the rest of the way back. Thankfully the studio wasn’t too far. But even so when he finally showed up to class, Gajeel was tapping his foot impatiently by the door. When he caught sight of Lily he strode right up to him. Even though Lily was a little bit taller than Gajeel, he had the intimidation factor down pat.

“Yer late,” Gajeel said as he scrutinized him.

“I know, I’m sorry, Gajeel. I was just-” Lily stopped short. The last thing he wanted to do was mention Shagotte and have Gajeel and the other guys breathing down his neck for not asking her out as he was sure they would do. He had to come up with some other excuse. “There was a minor hold up at the cafe. Won’t happen again.”

Gajeel raised one studded eyebrow. That was the thing about his partner. Gajeel didn’t actually have any eyebrows instead he had iron bolt-like piercings that covered both sides of his nose, his chin and the backs of his forearms. As if Gajeel wasn’t intimidating enough, the piercings certainly added to that.

“Better not. I had to stall class to wait for yer sorry tail to get here.” He said and opened the door to the studio, motioning for Lily to follow. The two walked down a long corridor of doors and at the end stepped into the wooden floored dance room where all his students were lined up doing stretches. 

“Hey, the panther finally shows up!” A voice he could never forget called. Lily looked towards the sound. There was Natsu in all his spiky pink haired glory, puffing out his chest next to Lucy with a big grin on his face.

“My apologies, guys. Hope you weren’t waiting long.”

“Hey, why do you smell different?” Natsu asked and Lily stiffened. That was one thing he had forgotten to account for. Natsu’s nose was almost as sharp as a dog’s. He probably smelled Shagotte’s perfume on him.

“None of yer business, salamander.” Gajeel stepped in. “Now we should get class started to make up for lost time.” 

The whole class took their positions in front of the large mirrored wall while Gajeel and Lily stood in front of them. 

“Alright guys,” Lily began. “I got good news and hard work ahead for you all. Good news is, we were accepted into the state finals thanks to Gray’s solo performance. Well done, Gray.” The class clapped a little and Gray shrugged. “But that also means that we’ll have to work extra hard to make sure these state finals are one the judges will never forget. I’ve been working on the choreography and passing ideas off Gajeel for a few days now. We think we have a good idea of what’s gonna go down. Gajeel, tell them what we had in mind?”

Gajeel walked over to the whiteboard on the adjacent wall and began to sketch out the stage. “The stage where they’re hosting state finals is roughly two times bigger than what we’re used to in this room. We need to make sure we use up as much of that stage as possible. Round one is a six person dance, category is girls. Needless to say they want this to be an all girls dance so Levy, Lucy, Erza, Mira, Kinana and Juvia that’ll be your job. Lil and I thought it’d be good practice for you to make up yer own dance routine for this, have fun with it. We’ll help if ya need it but this is largely your own making.” The six girls mentioned made small remarks of excitement and high fived. 

Gajeel continued. “Round two is a six person dance and the category is street dance. Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Cobra, Laxus and I are gonna practice a street performance, we’ll have trash cans, cardboard boxes and theater style scaffolding to dance around and make music from. Our job is to come up with the music and how to dance to it as we play. Round three is a ten person dance, category is electronic, we wanna have partners on this one. And we’ll have to work hard to keep the dance in sync. We’re still deciding you is going to dance in this one. Round four is a two person dance, category; partners. I’ll be honest with ya we haven’t exactly figured out how best to go about this round but that’s what the next three months until state finals are for. Now the last round is gonna be an entire group dance. Fifteen to twenty people and the category; freestyle. Since this is a group dance, as a group everyone should work together to come up with the best dance routine. Because it’s a group dance we’re gonna need the most time to practice this one so after class everyone’s homework is to brainstorm a dance routine you’d most like us to use. We’ll discuss it tomorrow in class.”

“For now,” Lily took the floor, “we wanna focus on round three, so show of hands who wants to be in this dance with a partner?” Instantly half the class raised their hands. Natsu grabbed Lucy’s hand and threw it up with his, much to her surprise. Juvia’s hand was in the air instantly followed by a more calm Gray. Jellal and Erza exchanged glances and put their hands up as well.

Gajeel put his hand in the air as well then said; “Great. Those of you who have yer hands up, pick a partner! Hey, shorty,” He called to Levy. “Ya mind being my example to the rest of the class of how this is gonna go down?”

Lily noticed a slight pink tint to Levy’s cheeks and her worried eyebrows said a lot but she composed herself quickly. “O-ok.” She said, shyly coming up to stand before Gajeel. The sight was almost comical. Levy was at least a foot shorter than him, and her small frame looked like it could be crushed instantly by his muscular arms.

Lily stepped to the side so they could have enough room to demonstrate. “Just follow my lead. Think you can do that, shrimp?” Gajeel asked, a wide grin spreading on his face.

“Of course I can. And stop calling me shrimp!” She huffed, but Lily noticed the edges of her mouth going up as well. Gajeel started off easy, popping his shoulders and keeping his elbows bent on each side, one pointing up, one down. Levy mimicked him, both of them facing the class but back to back with each other. They both quickly fell into step beside each other as he danced. Gajeel put one foot across her leg and turned his back to her, keeping his movements purely robotic. Levy turned her back as well, placing her feet right behind his. Levy made sure to keep her head turned so she could see what his next move was. Gajeel formed a ninety degree angle with one fist in his palm, Levy followed. Together they pushed their hands back with their fist, making a lot of dance moves that made it seem as if they were simply nothing but moving joints instead of a fluid person.

Gajeel’s body turned as he shuffled his foot in a circle and then they were facing each other. Levy placed her hands on Gajeel’s elbows, letting the rest of her arms sit on his. He pulled her close as he bent their elbows outward then pushed her away again. They both broke apart and Gajeel bent his knees slowly with his arms at his sides. When Levy followed suit Gajeel continued by quickly moving his arms up and down, making their shoulder blades pop in and out in succession.

Levy was quick with her step and seemed to follow Gajeel without hesitation. Lily had to admit he was surprised a girl as small as her could keep up. The two continued, their dance moves getting faster and faster. Gajeel eventually took Levy by the waist and spun her past him to where she struck a pose and ended the dance.

“Good job, shrimp. You learn quick.” He said, slightly out of breath, as he offered a high five, which she returned. “Alright. Next time let’s take it slow and we’ll show you all how to exactly do each move. Everyone get with your partners and we’ll begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, hope I described the dance scenes right, but just in case I'll share with you the videos that inspired that dance scene. I didn't describe the dance videos completely but rather took bits and pieces from both and made it into something of my own creation. :D   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GghS3GoBJSg&index=3&list=PLZ0DEINkjVra6flZUMvCrEUTUgT-oN-3U  
> This playlist helped me write the scene a lot. Not really the first video but the last two definitely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we play around a lot with point of view. There are lots of different points of view and plenty Shalily fluffness! :3 Also there'll be big brother Gajeel and lil sis Wendy cuz that's so cute! Ignore the fact that Grandeeny and Metalicana are married, that's purely for the Big Bro Gajeel moments. Enjoy~

_ ~*Night* Saturday, May 14th~ _

The night was moonless and full of white noise. Frogs peeped, crickets chirped, somewhere an owl called into the cold air. There was a dim light in the corner, leaving the apartment relatively dark, four girls poured themselves over their own notepads. A blonde girl closed the window where her curtains blew wildly.

“That’s better,” She said when the cold air was locked out. “Man, it’s gotten so cold lately. So much for summer!” She remarked.

“Mmhm” A blue haired girl commented, her nose stuck in page full of notes. Small nods of agreement, and muffled replies came from the other two girls. Lucy looked back to her own notes. She hadn’t even written any ideas down for what their dance performances should look like. Even after Levy, Erza and Juvia agreed to come over to her apartment and brainstorm with her. Mira and Kinana had both said they had errands to run before the night was out, but they promised to let them know if they came up with any ideas. 

     Lucy groaned. It was like her brain was nothing but empty space. Gajeel and Lily wouldn’t be happy if she came to class with no ideas. She looked back to her friends, all engrossed in their own brainstorming hour. 

Levy was sitting on the ground, her back propped up by pillows against Lucy’s bed. Erza occupied the space above Levy, she was on her stomach with her feet leisurely swinging and a chewed pen cap in her mouth. Juvia sat just behind Erza, using the headboard as a backrest with her barefeet curled up and her knees almost coming to her chest, holding the notepad between them. Lucy sighed. They all seemed so focused, she bet they were coming up with a lot of good ideas for their performance at state finals. If only she could share some of their ideas.

“What’s wrong, Lucy?” Levy said, monotone, and without removing her eyes from the page. “You’re making puppy dog eyes again.”

“What?!” Lucy called, taken aback. Erza and Juvia’s attention was caught and they watched the conversation. “I am not. I’m just concentrating…”

Levy looked up to give her a hairy eyeball. “If you’re stuck you can ask us for help.” 

Lucy made, a short deep huff and walked over to where Levy sat. She placed her body over the smaller girl’s lap and whined. “I have nothing! My brain is empty, Lev!”

“Perhaps it’d be better if we all brainstorm together. That way our ideas correspond with each other.” Erza suggested. 

“Juvia is still trying to create a dance her and Gray-sama can do together…” Juvia said as if lost in her own mind. 

“Juvia, this dance is gonna be six of us girls together. I’m pretty sure the guys aren’t allowed in this one.” Levy reminded her and Juvia pouted. 

“Erza, what ideas did you come up with?” Lucy asked. Erza let a small smile slip up her lips and she turned her notepad around to show the other girls that she didn’t have any notes at all. Instead she had the equivalent of a child’s drawing. It looked to be someone on a stage performing ballet. Erza had even found some pink crayons and colored a tutu in. 

Lucy raised an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t the dance be hip hop and not ballet?” Erza’s eyes widened and a blush spread across her cheeks. She stuttered but failed at a response. 

Juvia had to move her body to see Erza’s drawing. When she did her eyes lit up like a lightbulb. “Juvia may have an idea!” All the other girls listened to Juvia as she spoke. “Each of us should choose a song they want to dance to-”

“And From there we can combine our ideas and pick the perfect song!” Levy finished, taking the words right out of Juvia’s moving lips.

“Or a mash-up song?” Lucy suggested and the other girls were happy to hear it. The girls spent that night putting their heads together, with a little bit of goofing off courtesy of Levy who thought it’d be funny to aim popcorn down Lucy’s shirt. That night the apartment was filled with the girls laughter into the small hours of the morning.

⚊

Lily set his bags down by the end table near his front door and flung his jacket over the bag. He would have to get an actual coatrack one of these days. 

He sighed, the stress of the day finally setting in and making his knees heavy. He walked over to his apartment’s only window and opened it, letting in some much needed fresh air. That was the only downside to having an apartment, the lack of windows. Whenever he was gone for the day he would have to open it and try to air out the place. Not to mention he had stayed late with Gajeel at the studio today so the air was extra stuffy.

They were running out of time to get the choreography down pat for state finals. Luckily their students were motivated and able to write their own choreography for a few of the rounds performances. He had no doubt that, combined, they could all come up with something for the tournament. 

His mind was still reeling with ideas from the late night and he could hardly sit still. He instinctively walked to the kitchen and put on the kettle, bringing out a box of his favorite tea. While he waited for the water to heat up he placed himself on the longue by the window. 

He forced his muscles to relax and let his mind wander. The moon was gone, and although there were many stars the night was still dark.The first place his mind went was back to that cafe and catching sight of Shagotte Queen’s gaze. Oh, the way her eyes sparkled, he could almost see that sparkle again in the stars above him. There was that special twinkle in her eyes that he admired. The gray of her irises could have even been a large cluster of stars, packed so tightly together their individual light became one with the group.

_ Listen to yourself, Lil. _ He thought.  _ You sound like a lovesick fool... _

He sighed, the water on the kettle began to whistle. “And maybe I am.” He spoke. Going to temper the boiling water. He made his cup of tea sat back down by the window to enjoy the stars.

⚊

Shagotte sat down with her cup of tea for the night, her favorite book laid out in front of her on the coffee table. She sat back on her couch with a pleasant sigh. Her days had been good so far, despite her misgivings about teaching ballet this city had proved to be full of wonderful folk. She let her eyes wander the room, where they ended up falling was on the night sky. From her position on the couch she could see clearly out her townhouse window. Though there was no moon and the city lights blocked out most of the stars she smiled just being able to overlook the illuminated streets below her.

She walked over to the window and opened it to let a breeze in. Along with an unusually chilly summer breeze came the busy buzz of peppers, owl calls, and crickets. The townhouse she lived in was nice, spacious, and the neighborhood was certainly safe and it was comfortably close to the ballet studio, she had made sure of that. She could even walk there if she wanted to. With the sound of the crickets and the city lights she was reminded of her days back home. She began fiddling with the promise ring on her necklace as she recalled lost memories. 

Oh, how her mother and her used to play together on those old wooden floors of her family's large estate. They would play tag, imaginary games, dancing games, occasionally her father would join them. She missed those days as a child where she could feel their love and protection. Her only hope to feel that again was to pass it on to her own children. She sighed as she glanced to the promise ring in her hands. She had promised she would wait for the perfect man to come along before giving into her temptations and she would do just that. Her only concern now was being able to find that man, being able to find her soulmate, before she grew old. It seemed to her that she’d been everywhere. She’d seen so many people. None of them fit the bill though, she often thought her standards were too high but then again, how could she respect herself if she didn’t stick to her beliefs? 

She looked back out at the city’s golden lights and an image began to form in her head. She remembered the way his eyes had looked back at the cafe. So golden, like a panther, and warm but there was something about that Pantherlily that left her heart beating faster. She couldn’t get ahead of herself. The last time she let a man take her breath away she almost broke her promise to herself and to her grandparents. True, it seemed to her that Pantherlily wasn’t like other men, but she had to be careful. She couldn’t allow herself to be fooled by a handsome face again. She did sincerely hoped he was different. For that night she even allowed herself to dream fantasies of what lies behind that gentlemanly attitude was a true heart.

⚊

Shagotte did have the perfect traits he would only have thought existed in a queen, and even though she had said she wanted to see him again he still seemed so out of her league. At least for tonight he could hope and fantasize a little. Maybe she could truly be the one woman who stole his heart. He hadn’t been so interested in anyone before. Sure he’d gone after a pretty face or two but it was nothing serious. He wasn’t getting any younger either, he was already twenty-eight. He had always wanted kids but he couldn’t wait forever. Lily sighed, it was true he wanted to settle down but who was he kidding? He had more important things to focus on. Like the state finals. Maybe in another world he would have the luxury of pursuing his heart, and he could hope Shagotte would agree with him. Yeah, maybe in another world, one where he wasn’t so out of her league. Another life where she returned his feelings. 

⚊

_ Yes, _ Shagotte thought,  _ somewhere in another fantasy, another world...  _ One where she would be able to have her happy ending after all. She took another sip of her tea. The breeze had gone from refreshing to cold so she closed the window. Shagotte decided she could get a few chapters of reading in before she headed off to bed. So she left her fantasies where they had started.

⚊

Softly played notes from a hard rock CD filled the room Gajeel sat in. Everyone else had gone to bed for the night, and he didn’t want to wake them up. He didn’t blame them, the clock read 1:33 AM. He should be in bed himself but there were playlists he had to pick out for state finals. Sleep was an option that would just have to wait. 

He readjusted himself on the bed, once more. He had no idea how he had survived nearly eighteen years of sleeping on this thing, it was the most uncomfortable mattress he’d ever had. But it was worth it if he could spend time with his parents again. They didn’t even live that far away, just outside of Magnolia actually, but Gajeel could hardly find the time to visit them nowadays, aside from when he picked up or dropped off Wendy.

Suddenly he heard small taps of little feet behind his old bedroom door, his attention was distracted as he watched a tiny head poke her way through the crack in his door.

“You’re awake?” the tiny head spoke, looking at Gajeel with big chocolate eyes as she stepped into the room. Gajeel stifled a chuckle when he saw what she was wearing.  She wore a pink and white onesie that had a hood with large cat ears and her long blue hair was in a braid cascading down on her back.

“Yea, I am. What d’ya want, pipsqueak? And why are you up so late?” He questioned, his gruff voice stressed from exhaustion. Wendy walked to his bed and put her hands on her hips.

“Well excuse me for wanting to check on you. I turn sixteen next month, I can stay up for as long as I want to,” she said sticking her tongue out at him. Gajeel raised a studded eye brow and looked her up and down. “What?” Wendy asked in her high voice. Gajeel pointed at her then chuckled.

“Squirt, how can you even say that so seriously while wearing a cat onesie? Ghi hi hi hi. You look ridiculous,” Wendy pouted a little.

“What do you mean I ‘look ridiculous’? Mom says it looks cute, and I like it a lot. Even Cheila said it was adorable, she has one just like it.” 

“Aww matching cat outfits, you two are so cute.” He teased. Wendy reached for a pillow and tossed it at him. He caught it easily, laughing as he did. “Who are your friends anyway?I hardly hear you talk about them.”

“Well there’s Chelia…” Suddenly her hands reached for the tip of her braided hair. her words trailed off and he wondered if Chelia was really the only friend she had. Wendy wasn’t a super social person. Even in school she didn’t talk to many people. She was always shy, Gajeel knew that. Cheila was one of the main people she talked to on a regular basis. He remembered they’d been friends since she was in fifth grade and have been close ever since. But there had to be someone else that was her age that she talked to. She looked up in realization. “Oh! and there’s Romeo too!” She said as a huge smile spread over her face. Gajeel gave her a serious look.

“Romeo? You mean that purple headed brat that I have to teach hip hop to every other day?” Wendy’s mouth dropped in shock.

“Romeo is not a brat! And you should be proud to teach him hip hop!” She stomped her foot lightly careful not to make too much noise.

“Whatever,” he replied.

“And not only that...” She looked down to the floor and shifted her feet, a blush forming on her cream colored cheeks. “He’s kind and sweet.” 

“And he’s also a boy.” Gajeel rolled his eyes.

Wendy shot a look at him. “What’s that got to do with anything!?” She exclaimed. Gajeel just shrugged, too tired to continue his teasing, then looked back to his laptop.

“What are you doing up this late anyway?” She asked innocently. Then curiously, she crawled her way up to where Gajeel was sitting working on his laptop. She laid down with him and stared at the screen.

“Puttin’ together a playlist for state finals.” 

Wendy looked up at him with sincerity in her brown eyes. “You and Lily have been working really hard on that. You can’t even take a break to sleep?”

Gajeel smiled at her concern and ruffled up her hair a bit, then put his arm around her shoulder. “Not a chance, pipsqueak. I got too much on my mind to get a wink of sleep anyway.”

Gajeel kept moving songs around on the playlist, he watched as Wendy’s eyes followed his movements. A few minutes later she spoke up. “What’s on your mind?” 

It was an innocent question, but one he couldn’t seem to answer, not even for himself. “Everything.” He answered simply not letting his stoic face move an inch. Wendy was staring at him intently, trying to read his expression. 

“Anything you wanna talk about.”

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” He averted her question quickly and finally looked at her. 

Wendy pouted a little but she didn’t push him. Just stuck her tongue out then looked back down at his laptop screen. 

“I couldn’t sleep either…I was thinking about Chelia going away.” She spoke quietly. 

“What, like permanently. Didn’t she just start those ballet classes with you?” Gajeel asked, one eyebrow raised. 

“Yes, she did but she only going to be gone for the summer. She’s going to go visit her cousin, Sherry.” She said and her voice faded away into a prolonged silence. “Mind if I stay here, tonight?” she asked finally.

“Sure, pipsqueak,” Gajeel said as he pulled her closer to him where they cuddled until, eventually, even Gajeel fell asleep with his laptop still open and his music still playing softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy April fools day! Yes this is a new chapter and no I'm not participating in April Fools or making a joke chapter or anything. I actually hate April Fools so sorry not sorry? Anyway! NEW CHAPTER! This one is kinda slow but I personally think the Lucy and Levy brotp scene is really cute! Enjoy~

_ ~Sunday, May 15th~ _

 

A honking car outside woke Gajeel from his slumber. He opened his eyes slowly, grumpily cussing how the sound had woken him up. He sat up, trying to push his exhaustion to the back of his mind as he rubbed his eyes. Suddenly something fell off his lap and to the edge of the bed. He stopped his laptop before it could fall off and became more aware of his surroundings. The laptop was still playing his music from the night before. His entire music library must have been on shuffle. He promptly turned it off.

Wendy wasn’t by his side anymore. He checked the clock on his laptop screen and it read just before 7:00 AM.  _ Good, _ He thought,  _ I didn’t oversleep… _

Begrudgingly he stood up from the bed, finding his knees shaky and his limbs heavy.  _ I need coffee _ , was his first thought when Wendy poked her head inside his room. She was fully dressed in her red jacket and black skirt with her hair in pigtails. 

“Ah, you’re awake! Mom and Dad have breakfast ready!”

“Yeah, be right there, squirt,” he said and rubbed a hand over his face, still in a half sleep trance. He threw on some clothes without really paying attention. He forced himself to wake up as he walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Wendy had already taken her seat at the table where her toast and eggs waited.

“Morning, sleepy head!” His mother spoke. Grandeeney had her blue curls tied up with a small hair clip, while she cooked something in the stove. Metalicana maneuvered around her, managing five different meals at once.

“Mornin’,” he grumbled a response. Metalicana wasted no time and handed Gajeel his mug as he walked by the kitchen. Gajeel took it with a nod and sat down next to Wendy. He took a sip of the coffee.  _ Yup, he’s still the best coffee maker I know. _ He thought.

Grandeeney finished up the food and placed plates on the table for him, Metalicana and herself. Gajeel’s father took the seat to his right with Grandeeney on Wendy’s other side.

“Gajeel, tell us how hip hop classes are going?” Metalicana began as he sat down. “Wendy said you were up late last night working on something.”

Gajeel unconsciously glanced at Wendy before replying, “Yeah, Lil and I have a lot of work to do to get ready for State Finals. Other than that it’s been pretty good.” He said, tactically leaving out the news of a new student in their class. Lately Gajeel had been finding it hard to keep his cool around her. If his father picked up on that...dear lord have mercy, he’d be doomed. 

“Gajeel!” Wendy shouted, excitedly. “I’m turning sixteen this month so I’ll be able to join your class, right!”

Gajeel ruffled her hair with a large hand, “Sure, pipsqueak. I don’t see a problem with it.” 

“And State Finals are three months away so I can help with that too, right?” Her eyes were like sparkling saucers as she stared him down.

“Sure. Just make sure ya work extra hard to get caught up with everyone.” He spoke around a mouthful of pancakes.

“That’s okay! I already watch you and Lily practice and I can copy most of the stuff you do. It’s actually not that different from the way Miss Queen does ballet.”

Suddenly Grandeeney made an audible gasp of excitement and she turned to Wendy with a glint in her eye. “Oh! Speaking of turning sixteen! We plan on having a big birthday party for you, Wendy, dear.” 

If Gajeel had thought Wendy looked happy and excited before she was practically jumping out of her seat now. “Really!?” 

“Of course,” Metalicana said, “It is your big one-six after all.” 

Grandeeney spoke again, “And you can bring anyone you like, all you have to do is give us a list of names and we’ll do the rest.” 

Wendy grew quiet, her excited gaze fell to the floor replaced by something more like shame. “Oi,” Gajeel asked, giving her a gentle nudge, “What’s wrong?”

Metalicana and Grandeeney had both stopped what they were doing and focused on Wendy, concern on their faces. 

“Well,” Wendy said, “I don’t really have a lot of friends…”

“What about that pink-haired girl, Chelia?” Metalicana asked. 

Wendy didn’t look up, “She’s going away for the summer to visit her cousin, Sherry. She said she will be leaving in two weeks, she won’t be here for my birthday,” She said and her voice cracked as tears formed in her eyes. 

Gajeel reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. ‘Hey,” He started “We’ll think of something. Don’t sweat it squirt.” He gave her a toothy grin, showing off his canines. She smiled back with a little giggle then wiped the tears away.

“Ok.” She replied. He ruffled her hair and glanced at the clock on the wall. 

“Looks like it’s time for me to head out.” Gajeel stood up and grabbed his plate, dumping it in the sink before heading to the door where his coat was.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Metalicana asked, a sly glint in his eyes as he looked at his son. 

“I’m a grown man, pops. I got things to do, errands to run. Y’know, ‘responsibilities’.” He felt a shiver as he finished his sentence. It made him think back to his high school days where he would shutter at the cursed ‘r’ word, he would always try to abandon it and pretend it didn’t exist, but in the end it was the one word that practically took over his life.

“I remember when all you wanted to do was ignore your ‘responsibilities’,” He drew air quotes around the word as Gajeel had. “ and go hang out with friends. Oh, how our boys grown,” He said, a sappy smile turned toward Grandeeney as he took her hand.

“Cut the crap old man, you’re embarrassing yourself.” He grumbled as he grabbed his keys from the key holder. Metalicana gave a hearty laugh and waved goodbye. Gajeel waved back to everyone as they yelled out a loving ‘Have a nice day!’ 

He closed the door and was off to work. He sent Lily a text on his way to the car, reminding him he should get his butt to the studio before they were late for management and teachers practice. Lily replied back with his usual, ‘ _ As long as you’re not late, Redfox. _ ’ He chuckled to himself, clicked off the phone and got in his car.

⚊

The morning sun shone through her lace curtained window, making orange, red and pink tones spread like a fan across the living room.

“Mmm” Shagotte stirred in her sleep, slowly waking up. The sun was just in the right spot to make her squint as her eyes adjusted to the light. Once she did she stretched, arching her back and reaching her arms over her head. ‘ _ Looks like I fell asleep on the couch. I guess I was more tired than I thought I was’  _ She thought. She reached for her cell phone that sat on the coffee table.

_ ~8:34am~ _

She took a deep breath and sighed. _ ‘Oh dear, I must have overslept’ _ . Good thing she had the day off. She stretched once more and got off the couch, then walking to the kitchen, set up the coffee maker. She left it to brew as she took a shower and got ready for an early sunday morning stroll. 

After having her coffee and gathering her things she walked out the door, making sure to lock it behind her. She walked down the steps to her townhouse and spotted her neighbor. An elderly lady, who looked like she had just got done shopping but was struggling to get her grocery bags up her steps to her front door. Shagotte walked over to her.

“Good morning, Mrs. Snow,” She greeted with a welcoming smile. The lady looked up. Her face was covered with wrinkles and her gray hair was in a small bun on her head. Shagotte was mostly intrigued with her eyes. They’re the color of amethyst and sparkled with the beauty of life. It made an old women like her seem just a bit younger. She returned Shagotte’s smile.

“Good morning, my dear.” 

Shagotte glanced at the bags on the ground.  “Do you need a hand?” Mrs. Snow looked at bags around her then looked at Shagotte.

“I suppose this is a bit much for an old gal like me. Do you mind?”

Shagotte giggled. “Not at all ,” She wasted no time walking to her and taking two bags in each arm. With her purse strap still over her shoulder she walked up the steps to the lady's front door. Mrs. Snow took her cane and slowly made her way up the steps. She took her key from her purse and opened the door and let Shagotte in first. Shagotte bowed respectfully then walked in.

Shagotte had been here quite a number of times since she had moved to Magnolia. Actually is she was completely honest, Mrs. Snow was the first person she was comfortable with calling a friend since moving. She had actually saved her from a couple occasions when a guy was verbally harassing her. Shagotte was very grateful to her for that and made sure she knew it.

She walked through the purple and blue decorated house into the kitchen. Out of pure instinct she started taking stuff out of the bags and putting them in their respective places. 

“Oh Shagotte, darling, you don't have to do that.” The elder said.

“Oh no ma'am, it's alright, really. I don't mind doing this at all,” Shagotte said her face still bore a beautiful smile.

“You are such a sweetheart. Thank you dear,”

“Not a problem at all, miss.” In more ways than one this woman reminded her of her own grandmother who had past so long ago. She was energetic, free spirited and easygoing. Shagotte always had fun when she came to visit and would help her whenever she needed it. Mrs. Snow was wise and very honest, which made Shagotte that much more comfortable around her. She would teach her different things and would tell her bits about the city, the people in it and even its long history seeing that she had lived here her whole life.

Shagotte put the last of the groceries where it needed to be placed and then gave a satisfied nod at her work. She turned to Mrs. Snow. “If you don't mind me asking, why did you go get groceries? It's still quite early.” The elder gave a sweet laugh.

“My dear, it's only 10:45. It's actually quite late for me. My youngest grandbaby is coming to visit with her husband and newborn son this evening, so I wanted to prepare dinner for them. They're only staying for a couple days so I want to make it something they remember for the next time they come around.” The way Mrs. Snow spoke of her grandchildren warmed Shagotte’s heart. She had told her in the past of her grandchildren and each of their personalities. Mrs. Snow loved to tell stories and she would often tell of the many travels they went on, or of their wild imaginations and how strong a bond the children had with each other. It made Shagotte wonder how wonderful it would have been if she had someone she could share her life with. “But enough about me, I should be asking you why you are up so early. Don't young women like you need your beauty sleep?” Shagotte snapped out of train of thought.

She laughed lightly. “Actually I was just going out for a morning stroll and enjoy the beautiful day.” The elder raised a silver eyebrow.

“Oh, is that so?”.

“Yes ma'am.” Shagotte nodded, and Mrs, Snow looked her up and down.

“Well, darling you could have fooled me. With that beautiful dress you're wearing I thought you were going to meet someone for breakfast of some sorts,” Shagotte looked at her with wide silver eyes and a bright red blush forming on her pale cheeks.

“N-no ma’am, not at all.” 

“Well, that's a shame. You're so pretty and elegant, a young gentleman has to catch you one of these days.” She laughed then smiled at her. “Just be sure, when you do find that special someone, I get an invitation to the wedding, you hear?” She gave her a playful wink and Shagotte's blush only intensified more. She averted her eyes, unconsciously playing with her purity ring that hung around her neck . “Yes ma’am I'll be sure to do that, although I'm not exactly sure if I'll be dating anyone anytime soon.”

“Yes, yes I suppose you do have a point seeing that you just got here, especially with all these disrespectful young boys around here trying to act like thugs thinking they're acting like men but really all they know is how to flirt. It's really difficult to find a real gentleman these days, one that actually respects women.” She shook her head in disappointment “ This generation may never understand the meaning of self-respect and integrity. I'm so happy you are on the right path my dear. You’ll go far, believe me.”

Shagotte curtseyed towards her. “Thank you, Mrs. Snow. That means a lot to me, coming from you,” 

“No need to thank me, sweetie. I'm just stating what is fact. You must be going now, am I correct?” Shagotte looked at the grandfather clock that sat on the wall above one of the love seat couches.

_ ~11:10~ _

“Yes I believe I should. It was very nice talking to you and I hope your cooking goes well.”

“It will and thank you again for bringing in my groceries and putting them up for me. It's always so nice to see you and as you know my door is always open if you need anything. Ok, dear?” Shagotte nodded and gave a small bow with both hands folded in front of her. 

“Yes ma'am, have a great rest of your day,”

“And to you.” Shagotte walked to the front door, stepped out, gave one last goodbye wave then closed it carefully behind her. She positioned her purse more comfortably on her shoulder and walked down the steps making her way to Magnolia's city park.

 

Shagotte took her favorite spot on the park bench. It was a place where she could get the best view of the great oak tree that sprung up in the middle of the park. Some of the leaves were just beginning to turn an impressively deep green but the vibrant hues of spring still hung to a few of the branches. It gave the tree depth of life she had never seen.

This was one of the few times her long hair wasn’t in it’s bun. She had put it in a fishtail braid down her back today. Even with it so wrapped up the tip of her braid came to the middle of her back. If let out of its confinement it would go until the back of her thighs. As nice as it was to have her hair down, she liked it better when it couldn’t blow in her face. But something about this summer air made her believe she would have loved the park today no matter what.

Shagotte was admiring the green of the trees and the stubborn lingering pink on some of the cherry trees when something hit her foot. She looked down to see a bright red kickball with one star on it. She picked it up and looked around, soon noticing where it had come from.

There were some kids playing soccer, if she had to guess by the makeshift sticks that seemed to be goalposts, and it seemed they were using the kickball. Perhaps they didn’t have an actual soccer ball so they made do. There was a little girl in front of her then, her breathing was labored from running but the look she gave Shagotte seemed to make the light shine on her black curls and turned her afro hair a cocoa brown.

“Um- excuse me, Miss.” She began in the sweetest of voices. She wasn’t looking at Shagotte but let her green eyes fall to the dirt. “Can I have that ball back?” She smiled again.

This girl’s smile melted Shagotte’s heart. She had beautifully tan skin, to go with her equally as dark hair and the biggest dimples she had ever seen. Even the child’s cheeks made her look like a chipmunk with a stuffed mouth. She looked so genuine with her smile that it made Shagotte pause a moment.

At that second she knew in her heart of hearts that this is the kind of heavenly smile she prayed to see on her own daughter. If only the world would bless her with that smile once more in her own children she couldn’t ask anything else. 

“Of course.” She said finally and handed the ball to the little girl. “Play nicely and be careful okay?” In return for that gift of a smile Shagotte put on the kindest face she could imagine. The little girl beamed even brighter and it seemed as if her smile could light up the world.

“Thank you, Miss! We will!” She exclaimed before running back to her friends. She couldn’t stop her smile from creeping upwards. At this point she was just grinning to herself like a fool. Shagotte giggled and decided she wouldn’t just spend this day sitting at a park. She would go out and buy something nice for herself. It felt like it had been forever since she had the luxury and her apartment needed some personalization. 

She stood up, knowing exactly where she wanted to go.

⚊

_ Tap tap tap _

Lucy sat at the kitchen table typing on her laptop with scattered papers all around her.

_ Tap tap tap _

She hit the post button and updated her blog. Due to the rush of the sleepover and the constant days of trying to find a song for the State Finals she wasn't able to update it as much as she wanted to. But she could at least get a few writing updates in before everyone else woke up. 

She stopped typing to cover the yawn that escaped her lips. Her laptop read 7:45 AM. She was crazy to be up this early, especially considering how late they had stayed up last night. 

“Whatcha doing?” 

“Eep!” Lucy jumped, trying to steady her chair that almost toppled over. She turned around to see hazel eyes staring right into her brown ones. She let out a breath, her heart rate calming down when she saw it was only Levy. 

“Sorry Lu. Did I scare you?” The bluenette asked softly. 

“Just a little.” Lucy sighed. “Good morning, Levy. How did you sleep?” Levy rubbed her eyes. Lucy giggled a little as she took in the sight of her hair. It was in a mess of untamed curls all over head. Of all her friends Levy had the worst bed head and it never ceased to amuse her.

“Ok, I guess. Erza kept on taking the covers and Juvia kicks in her sleep...a lot.” Lucy laughed a bit. 

“Lev, that's kinda your own fault, I did say you could sleep in the bed with me.” 

“Yeah, but don't you know how loud you snore?” 

Lucy looked at her offensively. “Hey! I don't snore that loud!” 

Levy patted her head before walking towards the kitchen. “Yes you do~!” She sang. She hopped-skipped to the kitchenette right next to the dining table. Lucy turned back to her laptop.

“No I don't,” She pouted but the tiny giggles from Levy said she knew otherwise. 

Lucy heard shuffling through the cabinets, Levy must have been getting what she needed for the morning drinks. She probably knew Lucy’s kitchen better than she knew it herself, from all the time she spent here. After all they had been best friends since forever. Most people don’t seem to know or understand their long history together. 

Lucy had meet Levy at a fairly young age in a town called Shirotsume. Levy didn’t have a family, she was living in foster care at the time. But she made a positive turning point in the blondes life. Lucy’s mother had just died a month or two before she meet her. Lucy had ran away from her distant and borderline abusive home and found herself in the park of Shirotsume. It was dark and rainy, she didn’t know where to go so she cried underneath a huge oak tree, drenched and about ready to pass out with exhaustion. Levy had come out of nowhere and just hugged her. Lucy didn’t know who this girl was or where she had come from, for one second she thought she was a guardian angel that came to comfort her. Lucy hugged her back, and she cried the whole night. They had fallen asleep against that tree until morning came. Only then did Levy introduce herself and they became instant friends. Just a little while after that day, they both had gotten sick with a cold. Lucy invited Levy to stay at the Heartfilia Mansion for a week and they slept in the same bed. They both would wake up giggling and poking each others noses to make sure the other was still breathing.  

The one thing that Lucy loved about Levy was that she never cared where she came from or how much money she had, Levy cared about Lucy as a person, she always had. She never asked Lucy for anything money-wise, if anything Lucy would have to force her to take the money she offered, sometimes even threaten her. Levy was a true friend, and she never had to worry about losing her. 

But Levy was a foster child so she had to move away a lot. As a result Lucy and her rarely had time to hang out. They made do through social media and skype calls but nothing ever compared to the real thing. They kept in contact for a long time. Gradually Lucy introduced levy to all her friends, her and Natsu hit it off immediately and in turn Levy introduced Lucy to Jet and Droy. Then Lucy told her of the dance classes she had started with her friends and levy just had to be there with her. So finally after all that time and help from Levy’s friends Jet and Droy, the three saved up enough money to move into an apartment outside of Magnolia with Jet’s wife. Lucy giggled at the thought of how far they had come from that day. She’d never forget it.

“So Lu, whatcha working on?” Levy said walking back to the dinner table with two frappuccinos, she placed one carefully by Lucy’s laptop. Lucy took a sip and sighed.

“Just updating the blog. My employer emailed me this morning about how he needs me to write a story for the newspaper.” 

“That’s good. Give me one sec.” She said as she placed the other cup at the opposite end of the table and ran to the bedroom. She came back with her cellphone and a fancy camera she had just bought. Ever since Levy had that thing she’d take it everywhere, bringing it out just to look at past pictures or brainstorm ideas for new photoshoots.

She was a freelancing photographer and would take pictures of anything then sell them, with the proper permission of course. Lucy thought she was actually amazing at it. Quite a few people contact her asking if they could have appointments getting their pictures taken, which proved Lucy’s point whenever Levy felt insecure about her photos. Levy would gladly accept which got her a lot of money for her work. She did birthday parties, simple family portraits, and even weddings, those were Lucy’s favorites.  Lucy had watched her do photoshoots countless of times and she had just as much passion for taking pictures as she does with reading and dancing. 

Levy went to the other end of the table and started sipping on her frappe. She turned on her camera and started scanning through various photos.

“You said you have to work on a story for the newspaper right?” She asked her eyes still on her camera. “What do you have to write about? And have you been working on your new book?” Levy wiggled her eyebrows, trying to pry any spoilers from Lucy about the famous three books she already had published. That’s where she got most of her money from, aside from the family fortune that she barely touched. A lot of people seemed loved her stories, but they said the worst part about them was that they always ended on a cliffhanger. All her friends would try to pry sneak peeks for the next book out of her, but she never budged. They had to suck it up and wait for it to be published.

“Nothing major. Just a little story to put in the entertainment section of the paper. No big deal. As for my book, I’ve already gotten to the tenth chapter, just about fifteen more to go until it’s finished.” Lucy heard the slam of two tiny palms on the table. 

“You’re almost done with it already!? Let me take a look!” Levy walked around to where Lucy is and tried to look over her shoulder at the screen, but Lucy closed the laptop before she could spot anything. Levy gave her a pout and puppy-dog eyes. “Aw! Come on Lu-lu! I wanna see!”

“Not a chance! You have to wait like everyone else, and plus I’ve already given you enough spoilers. It’s bad enough that I have to change my password every week so Natsu and Gray don’t snoop.” Levy crossed her arms and walked away.

“Fine, I’ll wait,” She said her cheeks huffed up with the most adorable pout Lucy had ever seen. She opened her laptop again and continued typing.

“Don’t you have a photo shoot scheduled at eleven?” 

“Yeah, I should get my stuff together. I’ll wake Juvia and Erza, it’s about time they’ve gotten up.” Levy says walking to the guest room where the girls had slept.

“Oh and don’t forget to bring your workout clothes, we might have to go straight to hip hop afterward!” Lucy called.

“Got it!” Came her reply.

They still had to get the rest of the forms signed today. Thankfully today was one of those days when all the ages gather for one four hour class to practice their moves for the State Finals.

“Lu, do you want to take a shower first or do you want me to?” Levy poked her head out of the bedroom and asked.

“Give me one minute.” She replied, scanning her screen one more time. She saved her work then closed the laptop and stood up. “I’ll take mine first.”

Levy gave her a look, “Just don’t take all the hot water, we all need to take showers,” Lucy stuck her tongue out. “I live here I can take as much hot water as I want,”

Levy looked shocked but a spark of mischief replaced her expression and she said; “Well in that case...” Suddenly she took off running to the bathroom. “I’m taking mine first!” Her muffled voice shouted back.

“Oh no you don’t! Come back here!” Lucy ran after her, laughing uncontrollably as she tackled the little girl to the ground. By eight in the morning neither girl had been able to beat the other to the shower and in their struggle Juvia stepped in first, followed by Erza who then insisted they all bathe together. Lucy sighed, as strange as her friends were she wouldn’t trade them for the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're posting this chapter early because I'm busy all day tomorrow and don't have time! So enjoy this little treat! This is where these chapters get longer. I know they've been kinda short but I promise you they start picking up the pace now!~

_~Wednesday May 18th~_

Today marked the first day of Shagotte’s new private lessons. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She felt like she was back in her first week in this town, just opening her ballet studio. Back then she didn’t know anyone, she had no reputation in this town aside from her educational background with ballet. There was nothing to her name but a resume and a pamphlet of papers to act as her supposed credentials. Back then she had wondered if her business would do as well as she hoped, she had wondered how much negative feedback she’d get from putting her name out there. She was so nervous that the first week she spelled her studio’s name wrong on the business cards she had just issued to be handed out. Thankfully as she grew to know her students the stress lessened. She heard from parents that they were glad a new ballet studio had opened up and she came to be respected. Well, respected by most people anyway. The men who crowded her at restaurants and on the streets asking for her number even though she told them no, was a different story. Now here she was a mere few weeks later getting her studio’s name well enough known that a group of girls came to her and asked for a whole new schedule for classes.

It was just barely time for the students to start piling in. She recognized Lucy and Levy coming in with the same friends she had seen before and a few others. The girls greeted her as they walked inside, duffel bags slung over their shoulders and workout outfits on with their hair up.

“Welcome!” Shagotte took a deep breath and greeted them. “Make yourself comfortable, we’ll start when everyone arrives.”

“Ok!” Levy and Lucy voiced as they set their bags down. Their friends set theirs down as well. Immediately the redhead, Erza was her name if she remembered correctly, began stretching as she chatted with the girls. The blue haired one was busy rearranging items in her bag. Occasionally she would lift one up to glance at it and from what Shagotte saw they were various household items, a water bottle, a towel, she even saw a small pocket sized stuffed doll, all shaped or modeled after the same dark haired and sometimes shirtless man. She had to wonder if that was some celebrity she should know but it wasn’t her place to question so she turned her head.

In addition to those four, Shagotte noticed two other girls, one a long haired brunette and the other older looking with long dark-blond hair and petrifying green eyes. They both talked with loud voices and snarky smiles. All the girls spoke with such familiarity to each other it seemed as though they had been friends since childhood. Shagotte was almost jealous.

As more people filed in, she saw two young girls, one with short white hair that looked much younger than the one to her side, with the same white hair but longer and walking next to them was a larger than life muscular man. They were siblings judging from the way they talked with each other. She tried not to stare although she had never imagined any body builder could have muscles as large as this man did.

Next came a tall, skinny, green haired man whom Lucy greeted, and a purple haired young teen girl, that seemed to have the eyes like that of a snake as well as a young blue haired man with a red, unique looking tattoo over his right eye. Finally it looked like everyone had arrived, all fourteen of Lucy and Levy’s friends were accounted for. She still had a hard time believing those two had gotten so many people interested. She would have to thank them for spreading the word after class.

Shagotte checked one last name off her list, looked over the lesson plan then spoke up. “Great, looks like everyone’s here!” She had the students attention as she called out. “My name is Shagotte Queen, for those of you who don’t know. You can call me Shagotte. So I’m sure many of you already know each other but go ahead and give yourselves an introduction. I’ll do my best to keep your names and faces correct.” Shagotte nodded her head to the purple haired girl to her right asking her to start them off. The introductions continued until Shagotte had heard everyone speak and made little notes beside their names on the contact list so she could remember them. When those were finished, all of her students had gathered around her in a circle, sitting cross legged on the floor.

“Wonderful, thank you all.” She spoke up again. “I’d like to start off these classes with an open book. Go ahead and ask me whatever questions you have. It doesn’t matter how personal, I have nothing to hide. In the meantime let’s start with some stretches!” She gave the class a sweet smile and felt a little better after seeing some smiles in return. She took off the thin nylon jacket she wore and turned to go put it up by her office door. She heard some of the girls gasp. She turned around to see Erza and Mira looking at her with huge smiles and sparkles in their eyes. Shagotte gave them a nervous smile.

“Is there something the matter?”

“Ms. Shagotte, is that an angel wing on your back?” Mira asked. Shagotte lifted her thin eyebrows in surprise. Before she could say anything, Erza answered her.

“Of course it is, Mira. It’s so beautiful what else could it be?” She felt her a blush crawl up her neck.

“Oh no, no, dears. It's just a birthmark.” Lucy walked behind Shagotte to get a better look at the huge wing mark that surfaced the left side of her back. It was fairly big for a birthmark covering the space just bigger than her shoulder blade. Her backless leotard barely covered it, giving everyone in class a good view.

“Erza is right, it looks really pretty!” Lucy said.

“You know, Ms. Queen,” Levy started. “I've read in books that birthmarks can sometimes reveal what people were in their past lives.” She finished with a smile.

The tall dark-blond, Evergreen, spoke up next. “So are you saying that Ms. Shagotte was an angel in her past life?” Shagotte began sporting a full on blush. She was used to her little ones fussing over her birthmark, but this class seemed to be something else entirely.

“Oh no I-”

“Well, you have to admit, Ever, She is quite beautiful. I wouldn't rule that idea out completely,” Freed said with a slight grin.

“I agree with, Freed,” Lisanna of the white haired siblings said with excitement in her voice.

“It sounds very likely,” Kinana spoke.

“Being an angel? That sounds manly.!” Elfman, the one with muscles larger than his head, said flexing proudly.

“Shut up, you doofus! You're embarrassing us.” Evergreen rolled her eyes.

“An angel, huh? How ironic is that?” Cana said with a smug grin. Everyone turned to her.

“What makes you say that?” Mira asked with a sweet voice. The brunette just shrugged still baring her grin.

“I just can’t help how funny it is that we have an angel teaching demons how to dance ballet.” She chuckled a bit “It’s hilarious.” Both Erza’s and Mira’s eyes grew dark and Shagotte could feel a dark aura circling the two young women as they suddenly towered over Cana and gave her a death glare.

“What did you just say?” They growled, voices low and in sync. Cana waved her hands in front of her sinking down to the floor with a concerned smile on her face and looking a bit frightened.

“Aw, come on ladies. I was just joking with ya. But you have to admit it is kinda funny.” She looked up at the rest of the class pleadingly. “Come on, you guys agree with me right?”

“She wouldn’t be lying.” Jellal said with a soft and smooth voice, just barely loud enough for the class to hear. The two girls whipped their faces towards him.

“What was that!?” They yelled in unison.

“Nothing!” He responded quickly as he shielded himself with sinking further into the corner. Everyone began to laugh. The atmosphere was so relaxed now and all the worry she felt when the class started had washed away.

_“These students are very energetic”_ she thought _“I’m really going to enjoy teaching them”_ Shagotte let out a tiny giggle as a huge smile worked its way up her cheeks. _“I doubt there’ll be a single dull moment!”_

“Ok, ok, You guys enough fooling around.” Lucy said, taking charge, “Let’s do stretches like Ms. Queen told us to or we just might get kicked out for being crazy.” She giggled again and smiled as the class was focused on her once more.

“It’s quite alright dear, all of you are really entertaining to watch and so much fun to be around!” She smiled at Lucy. “But I do agree. We should definitely get started.”

The students sat back down in their circle and she led them in a stretch. Shagotte reached her body over her extended leg and grabbed one foot, firmly grasping her toes with reaching fingers, the class followed suit. Then Lucy raised her hand, “So what are we gonna learn in this class?”

“That depends on your skill level, which this class will help me determine. Of course, I’m sure all of you must already know enough about dancing so we can jump right in with the basics and learn more advanced lessons along the way.”

Shagotte was in the middle of a split, stretching her torso out in front of her with her elbows resting on the floor when Erza spoke up.

“It seems you can do a perfect split, how impressive.” Although the class tried, few students could get their split just right, save for Juvia and Erza.

Shagotte smiled and was about to thank her when Levy asked; “How long have you been doing ballet?”

She sat back into a normal sitting position, her hand automatically flying to the necklace she wore. “For as long as I can remember. Ever since I was young I was in love with ballet. My parents put me in classes as soon as I asked. They always loved to watch me dance.”

“Oh!” Levy perked up. “Are they doing well? Your parents I mean?”

Shagotte’s smile faded and she avoided eye contact, her fingers fiddled with the ring on her necklace with a new sort of hastened nervousness. “They’ve been gone for a long time, now.”

The room went silent, each student stealing glances to each other with worried expressions. Levy let out a quiet gasp, “I’m so sorry…”

Shagotte raised her head, made an effort to drop her hand back into her lap, and gave the class the sweetest smile she could conjure.

“It’s alright dear! You didn’t know.” She took a breath and started another stretch, this time pulling each arm across her chest. “And besides it’s been many years now, there’s nothing to be sorry for.” Shagotte had hoped her words would ease the tension in the air but it only seemed to make it worse. Heads that weren’t turned her way with worry in their eyes were looking at each other in shock. She almost couldn’t stand it but luckily one of the students burst out another question.

“Hey, angel girl, are you single?” The rest of the class looked toward the brunette with exclamations of ‘CANA!!?’

Shagotte was caught off guard, she felt her cheeks burn a little as she tried to avoid Cana’s piercing gaze. A seemingly impossible task. “Yes ma’am. I am very single.”

“Then what’s with that ring around your neck that you keep messing with?” Cana asked again and this time she had to laugh. She brought her fingers up to the ring and looked at it with bittersweet remembrance.

“This was a gift from my grandparents before they passed. It’s a purity ring that I’ve grown a silly habit of playing with from time to time.”

“Wait,” Evergreen spoke up, having been quiet this whole time she caught the classes attention. “so you’ve never been with anyone...like, ever?”

This prompted a shocked outburst from Erza, Juvia, Lucy and Levy, “Why do you ask questions like that?!” They shouted in unison to which she simply shrugged.

Shagotte had to smile at the way these girls reacted, they were just so lively, and far from a humdrum of ordinary folk. “If you mean, have I ever had dates with anyone before, then yes. But if you’re asking if I ever slept with somebody then the answer is no. I promised my grandparents before they passed that I would never give my body to anyone before marriage.”

Mira spoke up. “You must have a lot of dedication and self respect to be able to do that, Miss.”

“Well, a lady is always true to her word.” Shagotte said with an elegant smile. “Now then.” She stood up on her feet and stretched her arms over her head. “Shall we get started?” The next line marked the moment she’d remember for the rest of her days as the class sang in unison;

"Aye, Ma’am!”

*          *         *

The first class had ended far too early for Lucy’s liking. She was having so much fun and as she looked around the room she saw her friends would agree. Shagotte truly was an amazing teacher. Compared to what she saw the other day when they caught her dancing for the first time, the lessons in this class were practically kid level. Shagotte would go around and help them with their poses and footing to get them in the right place. Lucy noticed she was smiling the whole time and didn't seem to get frustrated at all. She couldn't imagine how much patience her and Lily had to have to be able to deal with a rowdy bunch like them.

 “Hey, guys! I heard you were all over here, what’s up?!” A loud voice came from the double doors. They all turned to see Natsu walking in.

“Yo! Ash for Brains, stop yelling. No one wants to hear your voice.” Gray said walking in behind him.

Natsu instantly glared at him, his eyes narrowing. Both boys pushed up their sleeves and butted heads, quite literally. “You wanna go, Ice Princess?”

“Bring it on, pyro!”

“Natsu, Gray, Please, ” The voice of a young girl said calmly. “Not so loud.” Wendy walked in behind them. Thank Mavis someone was there to stop them before they went too far and got kicked out of Shagotte’s classes for property damage.

“Good morning, you guys!” Wendy called. The boys separated from each other when she walked between them.

“Lucy! Hey!” Natsu shouted as if just noticing her. He ran up to her, bear hugged her and squeezed her almost breathless.

“Aww! Look at the cute love birds!” Mira swooned as she looked towards the couple’s direction.

Lucy’s face began turning red and she didn’t know if it was from embarrassment or lack of air or both. “N-Natsu..” She choked out. “Can't breath.”

“Oops, sorry Luce.” He rubbed the back of his neck after he put her down.

“How’s it going, Luce?” Gray asked prompting Natsu to immediately whip his head around and grab his collar in his fist.

“No one calls Lucy ‘Luce’ but me! She's my girlfriend! Only I get to call her that!” An annoyed scowl appeared in place of Gray’s smile.

“And why’s that!? She's my friend too! I can call her ‘Luce’ if I want to!”

“No you can't! You don't see me going around calling Juvia ‘Juv’ or ‘Juvy’ or something stupid like that!”

Gray’s eyes grew wide and his nostrils flared. “What's Juvia got to do wi-”

“GRAY-SAMA!” A feminine voice squealed. The busty, overly excited girl ran up to Gray and tackled him, snatching him away from Natsu’s hold as they both fell to the ground.

“Juvia! Get off me!” Gray struggled to get up but Juvia had nestled her head in his chest with arms wrapped around his neck, unwilling to let go.

“Juvia missed Gray-sama so much,” she said as Gray’s flustered look intensified.

“What are you talking about? We just saw each other yesterday in class.” Juvia sat up enough so she could look at him with sparkling eyes.

“Juvia doesn't care how long it was ago, she still missed Gray-sama!” She swooned falling back into Gray’s chest as he sat up.

“Ok, ok. Whatever. J-just get off  me.” Gray averted his gaze, pushing Juvia off him so they could both stand up. Lucy giggled. She was about to say something when Gray saw her opening her mouth and spoke first.

“Don’t say it!”

“I didn't say anything,” she said, putting her hands up defensively with a playful smirk.

As the shenanigans died down everyone began leaving the ballet room, their voices carrying on through the halls as they all chatted amongst themselves. Lucy and the others said goodbye to Shagotte and Wendy, who began helping Shagotte prepare for the other classes. As they walked out Natsu wrapped his arm around Lucy’s shoulders, a huge smile on his face.

“You guys are too cute,” Levy, who was walking beside them, stated.

“Oh hush, Levy!” Lucy said a blush appearing back on her face, She tried to cover it up by sticking her tongue out. Levy mimicked it. Along with Gray, Juvia and Erza they all walked to the parking lot where cars were coming and leaving as the fairy gang called goodbyes across the way.

Just then Natsu’s eyes lit up and he said with a toothy smile, “We should all hang out! Feels like forever since the six of us have gotten together!”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Levy said gleefully.

“Juvia agrees.” She grabbed Gray’s arm and hugged it. He barely reacted, Lucy guessed he must have been used to Juvia’s antics by now.

“Sure, but where are we going?” Gray asked.

“How about The Basin?” Levy suggested. The others nodded their heads in agreement and within minutes they had all piled into their cars ready to head down to the hangout spot nicknamed ‘The Basin’ by locals.

It was a small hideaway area off the path of the road and surrounded by trees which nulled a lot of the sound of the city traffic. In the clearing sat a wide but shallow pond, with algae lining its rim. The lichen on the flat surfaces of the rocks around it it made a perfect spot for frogs to breed. Lucy and her friends came here a lot, it had just the right amount of flat rocks and stumps around the pond for au-natural seating.

As the cars came up to the site Lucy recalled one of the first times she’d been here. She had mentioned to Natsu that she always wanted to go camping and he responded by bringing her here, setting up the tent and even making a fire to cook s'mores and ham steaks over. Little did he know that The Basin wasn’t a registered campsite and in fact it was illegal to make fires that close to the road. Their supposed camping getaway ended in the morning when a park ranger got calls of smoke from their fire and investigated. Natsu had to pay a fine, and although with Lucy’s Heartfillia status she could have easily paid it off he refused, said she shouldn’t have to pay for his mistake.

Looking back on that as she stepped into the circle of trees, green all around her, in the trees the leaves the pond and on the rocks, the pinecones crunching under her feet, she couldn’t help but laugh. Although it didn’t exactly end well Lucy had seen something she would never forget.

Right before the dusk, when the first tendrils of pink are showing on the horizon, the remaining light falls down on the trees, shrouding The Basin in darkness as the fireflies come out to play. It was freezing cold that night and Lucy asked Natsu to make a campfire but he refused because he knew it would scare away the fireflies, or ‘magic’ as he called it. Lucy saw just what he meant as the fireflies light up The Basin, their glow reflecting off the still water, making the ground around them seem like a glowing pool of lights. Natsu had pulled her close that night, keeping her warm as she watched the fireflies and light dance off the water like fairies with glowing tails. He told her that this was the place that inspired the city’s dance district name, Fairy Tail. There was even a stone bench with engravings on it, quoting what the first mayor of Magnolia said years ago during the founding of the dance district; _“Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist? No one knows. So let this name stand as an eternal question. An eternal adventure.”_

Coincidentally this quote had instilled the inspiration she needed to finish the first book in a long series she was going to write. She owed a lot to this place, to Fairy Tail, to Natsu and to her friends. Coming to The Basin always filled her with sweet memories.

“Lucy’s got that weird smile on her face again.” Someone called out and she realized Natsu had been looking at her, while the others took up places around the pond and chatted. Levy turned to her as well.

“Are you daydreaming again?” She asked.

Lucy felt a blush creep up her neck, “What!? Shut up I don’t have a weird smile!”

“Then what was that face for? You looked pretty creepy.” Natsu asked again, innocence in his words and gleeful mischief in his eyes.

“Shut it!” Natsu laughed his smile looking like it would split his whole face in half. Suddenly Lucy heard the clicking of a camera’s shutter. Levy snapped a photo of them and was admiring her handiwork from behind the large canon camera. “Levvyy~” She drew out her friends name menacingly, Levy simply smiled back at her.

“I got a great candid picture of you guys, look!” She held the camera so Lucy and Natsu could see. Natsu looked just fine, great actually with the way he looked so candid as he laughed, Lucy on the other hand… She was looking down at Natsu with a sort of scary scowl that she didn’t know she had. Taken out of context any outsider could only imagine the scene as hilarious as it looks.

“Levy!” She protested, reaching out for the camera. Levy pulled it back before she could reach it. She wagged her finger in the air and made a _tsk tsk tsk_ sound.

“This one is going in the scrapbook!” Lucy had to facepalm. If it was one thing Levy had enough of it was scrapbooks! But a photographer has to do something with her photos she guessed.

The group decided to stay until they all had hip hop classes that afternoon, after sending Gray and Juvia to the store to grab some snacks and soda for everyone. They were lucky this day was one day that they all had off from work, so they could afford to spend a day together just as friends.

Natsu and Gray got into their daily fights and Erza got her strawberry cake but had to be held back by Lucy when Natsu knocked it over. Levy was busy snapping pictures, and with each new one exclaiming that she loved how candid they all were. By far Lucy’s favorite was one of all of them standing, some sitting, on the flat rocks around the pond. Natsu had his foot perched triumphantly on a raised rock and was shouting something she didn’t remember but knew it had cracked up the rest of the gang because they were all smiling and laughing. Gray was practically doubled over, his face red. Juvia was next to Natsu doing a pose the likes of which Lucy had never seen but seemed to add to the comedy of the scene, and judging by Natsu’s face it had excited him all the more. And Gajeel, who had shown up during his work break at Juvia’s request, was shouting something at Natsu, his eyes in mock anger and the corners of his mouth curling upwards despite his best efforts.

Lucy looked around at everyone, wishing these days could last forever. Levy was next to her, having taken her fill of photos she was looking over her handiwork with a satisfied smile. Lucy was munching on a swiss roll when a familiarly gruff voice spoke close to her ear.

“Whatcha doin’, shrimp?” Levy must have been focusing on her photos because she jumped as Gajeel sat himself down next to her.

Lucy saw a slight red tint to her cheeks but it was gone in a second as she looked back at her camera. “Looking over the photos I took. Did you know you have a freckle on your butt?”

Gajeel’s eyes widened, she could almost see the insecurity creep up in his face. “What the -” he said a word that made Erza tell him to watch his language, “How did ya find that out?” Levy turned back to her camera, pushing a few buttons until she got to the photo she wanted. It was one that had been taken without Gajeel knowing. The moment where he lost a bet to Natsu and Gray. The punishment had been to skinny dip in the pond. Levy hadn’t taken anything vulgar but it was clear as day as Gajeel bent over in the photo, his clothes off about to jump in. Levy zoomed in on the freckle until Gajeel almost snatched the camera away from her.

“WHY DID YOU PHOTOGRAPH THAT?!” He shouted, but he wasn’t intimidating with beet red cheeks. Levy met his furious face with a stern look.

“A good photographer takes pictures of everything!”

“That ain’t a picture that’s blackmail!”

“Only if you stop making fun of my height for two weeks!” She exclaimed, holding a finger up as if stating an ingenious fact of the world.

“Two weeks! Yer insane woman!” he shouted and Levy simply flashed him the photo again until he had no choice but to comply.

Gajeel grumbled but complied. As he cursed under his breath for what would most likely be the next ten minutes, Lucy decided to change the subject. “Lev, did you find someone to help you with the stage equipment for your photoshoot tomorrow?”

She put the camera down and sighed. “No, unfortunately. And I have no idea where I’m gonna find someone to help. But if I don’t find someone soon then I might just have to request an extra hour of setup time at the venue. Which would cost more than I’d be getting from the shoot. That family really wants this photoshoot so I have to make sure I do it right!”

“Does it matter who helps you?” Gajeel asked, looking at Levy in all seriousness. She raised an eyebrow then shook her head. That’s when Gajeel smirked, crossed his arms and said, “Then yer lucky I have the day off after class tomorrow.” He leaned in close, seemingly enjoying the blush that crept up her cheeks. “So I can help you setup yer equipment...shrimp.”

Levy puffed out her cheeks and pushed Gajeel back a little. “Fine! I guess you’ll have to do.”

Lucy could almost feel the sexual tension in the air even though Levy’s words suggested otherwise. She took this opportunity to walk behind them then lean in close between them and whisper; “Now kiss!”

Levy jumped back with an indignant, “Lu-chan!” meanwhile Gajeel was turning his head trying to hide his blush with a well placed scowl.

Lucy couldn’t stop from bursting out in laughter. As much as they pretended to be just friends it was plain as day for everyone else to see the connection between them. She only hoped they would notice it soon. She couldn’t count the times Levy mentioned her lonely love life, a fact which she never shared with anyone else. With the way they acted around each other Lucy was positive those two could be happy together.

But they refused to acknowledge the budding feelings between them. Even as they all had to head to the studio for their hip hop classes and both of them kept stealing glances at the other when they thought no one was looking.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some dragon slayer cousin interaction! :D

_ ~Thursday May 19th~ _

  “Hey, iron head’s finally here,” Natsu said as a pickup pulled into his driveway. He was in his open-door garage, cleaning it out for a scheduled meet up with the guys. His dad, Igneel told him he could use it as long as he promised he didn't make an attempt to nearly burn it down like last time. When he thought back to it, Natsu wasn't very fond of that memory. 

Gajeel jumped out his black and silver monstrosity, that he proudly called the Iron Dragon.  He sported dark blue jeans and a red sleeveless shirt that showed off his brute muscles. “Yo, Flame Head.” Gajeel walked towards the back of the car and popped the trunk, grabbing a duffel bag that was full of the necessary supplies. Slinging the bag over his shoulder and walking towards the open door garage. “Where are the others?”

“They’re in the house. Dad’s keeping them company while I clean this mess up,” Natsu gestured towards the scattered trash on the floor and the unorganized milk crates against the walls. “They refused to help so I was forced to do it on my own.” He pouted.

Gajeel just smirked and shrugged, and dropped the duffel bag in front of Natsu. “Well looks like I’ll just sit back and watch. Ghi hi hi,” he said with a chuckle. Natsu glared at him.

“So not cool,” He said in a deadpanned tone. Gajeel let out another ‘Gi hi hi’. 

“I'm just joking with ya Salamander. Stop looking like a pathetic sap.” The sound of an open door in the garage caught Gajeel and Natsu’s attention.

“Well look who decided to show up.” A blond muscular man a few inches taller than Gajeel, and a lightning shaped scar surfacing his right eye, came walking from the doors of the house into the garage. 

“Hello to you too, Laxus,” Gajeel said his arms crossed over his chest.

“Yo! Nice to see you Metal Head,” Gray said coming in the garage after them. “Thought you were gonna leave us hanging,” Gajeel gave him serious look. 

“I would do a lot of things, but that is not one of them believe it or not.” 

“Yeah, I know,” he replied with a smile. Jellal and Cobra came out the doors behind them. 

“You finished cleaning up, yet?” Cobra asked looking around with an annoyed look, already knowing the answer. Natsu turned to his marron headed cousin. 

“Obviously no! But you know, it would be a lot easier if you guys would help me out.”

“You put this on yourself, Natsu. You should have know better than to accept a bet you knew you weren't going to win,” Laxus said with a smirk and crossed arms. Natsu glared at him.

Gajeel laughed. “Well, alright.Let’s just get things straightened up so we can start the brainstormin’.”

After about a half hour of cleaning up and hour of brainstorming and discussing for the state finals the boys decided to take a break. Gajeel had went inside to grab drinks for all of them. Gray and Natsu were bickering with each other, almost on the brink of fighting, again. Laxus remained sitting on the worn out couch by the wall of the garage, Cobra sat opposite of him. Jellal had himself perched on a stack of milk crates tuning a guitar. Gajeel finally came out of the house with a cooler of sodas and a bag of snacks on the top of it.

“Here ya’ go! Snacks for everyone,” he said, putting down the cooler. 

“Throw me a Root Beer,” Laxus said from his spot on the couch. Gajeel tossed him the can which he caught with excellent precision. Natsu ran up to the cooler and got a soda. The others followed after him grabbing chips and snacks as they please. They all sat back enjoying the breeze that came from the outside of the open garage doors and sounds of the little brats playing across the street and the warm sun shining down on that clear day. 

  “Yo, Laxus,” Natsu said. Laxus looked at him as he tied his scarf around his forehead, keeping the heat off his neck. 

 “What is it, Natsu?” He asked with a sigh already knowing that something stupid was about to come out of his big mouth.

“How are you and Mira doing?” Natsu countered his sigh with a smug smirk. Laxus rolled his eyes.

“That's none of your business,” He said, his voice deep and unwavering. Natsu didn’t feel it was worth annoying him any further. He had a close relationship with his cousins, no reason to ruin it now. Cobra, Laxus, Gajeel, and Wendy, were always around and he cared for all of them. His other cousins, Sting and Rogue, lived far away with their parents, but even so they did their best to keep in contact. One good thing about the State Finals is that he would see them again. Seeing as Sting and Rogue were part of dance team themselves, Sabertooth, along with their girlfriends. Before Lucy was Natsu’s girl, Sting would always call him teasing about how awesome his girl was and how amazingly she could cook. Natsu couldn’t deny, Minerva was a real boss in the kitchen. Lector, Sting’s adopted little brother, would say she would make an amazing housewife, causing those present to snicker at Sting's blush and Minerva’s smirk.

Natsu looked over by the boxes on the other side of the wall to see Eric, or Cobra as most people known him as, typing away on his phone, his little smirk growing ever wider. More than likely he was texting Kinana, his best friend, who was also his major crush even though he would never admit it. His purple eyes were so focused on the screen that he didn’t even hear Natsu approach him, which was rare because Cobra had the best hearing in the world. His hearing was so extreme you would think he could hear the thoughts inside your head.

Natsu looked over his shoulder. “Texting your snake again?” He whispered next to Cobra’s pointy ears. He jumped out of his spot then cowered near the other corner of the couch clutching his phone to his chest. He looked at Natsu with silted eyes and hissed.

“Stay out of my business!” He shouted for good measure. Natsu saw a little red blush creep across his tan cheeks. “And Cubellios is not a snake!” Cubellios was a pet name he gave Kinana as a young girl, and frankly Kinana was really the only person that called him Eric. He would even get irritated if anyone but her called him by that.

Everyone knew he had a crush on her, but still he continued to act indifferent about it. When she’s around he’s like a different person. He becomes nice and acts like he would travel the world for her. Kinana and Cobra also have a strange affinity towards snakes. It got to the point where when Cobra was younger he had an obsession with King Cobras. Natsu still remembers when Cobra brought his pet cobra in for show-n-tell and the whole class went into a hectic panic. Even the teacher paled when he brought it out of his backpack, the only calm one was Kinana and himself. They were used to playing with Cobra and that snake so seeing the room freak out was even more satisfying and hilarious. Cobra had to be taken off school early by his adopted mother, Anna, after the teacher called the game warden. His uncle, Acnologia wasn’t to pleased that Cobra got in trouble something so ‘miniscule’ as he called it. 

Gray looked towards Cobra with a smug grin. “Well, if she isn’t the snake, then you most definitely are.”

“Shut up!” Cobra yelled his blush deepening. Natsu looked over at Gray. 

“Don’t even start talking, Gray.” 

Gray looked over at Natsu with a confused look. “And why shouldn’t I Flame for Brain?” he spat. Natsu walked up to him with a sly smirk.

“You don’t even have the guts to ask Juvia out and you sit on your phone smirking for hours when she sends you texts.” Gray’s face was soon flustered and he scowled trying to hide his embarrassment. 

“What’s that got to do with anything!?” He shouted getting ready to punch Natsu’s face in.

“Hey, hey. cut it out you two,” Laxus decided the break the younger men up before they made the garage a mess once more.

“Back off, Laxus. You got no say in this,” Natsu said almost clashing heads with Gray. Laxus placed a large hand against his pinked haired cousin’s forehead, pushing him against some empty boxes lined up by the wall of the garage. 

“You were saying?” He said with a smirk across his handsome features. Natsu bounced from his place on the now pile of crushed boxes.

“What was that for, Laxus!?” He nearly shouted.

“To get you to shut up. You run your mouth too much.” Laxus answered simply, like it was the most normal response in the whole world. 

Natsu pouted, giving Laxus the evil eye, “You just like to say that ‘cause you already have a fiance.”

Laxus’s smirk grew wider. “Yeah, and if you guys weren’t such childish idiots maybe you’d be in my position right now!” There was an uproar of disapproval after this, Gray and Natsu choosing to bicker with angry voices which Laxus matched with a booming, mocking laugh. Cobra and Gajeel rolled their eyes, knowing this was the usual. Jellal sat staring at the ground on top of the milk crates and mumbled under his breath. What Gajeel made out was, ‘I wish Erza would ask me on a date, already.’ With all the noise from the others and the look on his face, Jellal probably thought no one had heard. But the blood ran straight to his head the minute Cobra shouted over the noise, ‘I heard that!’ Jellal stuttered, trying, and failing, to backpedal until he had to resign to tuning an already in tune guitar.

“You guys can’t go five minutes without fighting can you?” Gajeel said with crossed arms, once the boys had finally quieted down.

Natsu shrugged. “But you gotta admit it’s never boring with us around.”

Laxus pushed his head down with a large hand and ruffled his hair. “That’s what you’d like to think.” He chuckled a bit and soon the whole room was full of laughter. Laughter to how ridiculous they were and laughter as a testament to the closest of bonds they shared.

After another hour together with the boys, Gajeel had to call it in early. “What’s the big hurry?” Laxus asked him when he exclaimed he didn’t want to be late.

“Levy’s got a photo shoot at eleven,” he said tugging the strap on his duffel bag. When the guys stopped to give him  _ that _ look, the one with the raised eyebrows, he had to scoff and remind them, “She needs someone to help set up her equipment. Don’t go gettin’ ideas in yer head!” 

Natsu snickered, nudged Gray with his elbow and whispered thinking Gajeel couldn’t hear him. “Ten bucks says she’s gonna make him do some weird kinky thing for the camera.” Natsu and Gray both dissolved into poorly concealed giggles.

“Shut it, salamander!” Gajeel made a  _ tch _ sound, “It’s nothing like that all!”

Cobra drew air quotes around his words as he spoke them, prompting a smack to the back of the head. Gajeel left it at that, saying his goodbyes and heading out the door. He sent a text to shrimp as he left, smiling after her reply and hopping into his car.

* * *

 

Gajeel pulled up beside the park the family chose for the photo shoot. He looked around and immediately spotted the short bluenette standing by a man and his wife. Behind them stood another young looking man, probably around his and Levy’s age and two teen girls. He decided it was safe to assume that they must have been the clients Levy was taking pictures of. He stepped out of his truck, and analyzed the scene. From where he stood Gajeel's ruby eyes zeroed in on the younger man who seemed to be eyeing up Levy. He had a mischievous smile on his face and Gajeel instantly thought trouble.

He walked up to Levy with the most intimidating face he could muster.

“Oi, shorty!” He called. Levy and the family turned around. Their eyes met in greeting and hers held such bright green and brown swirls that they looked almost surreal. She gave him a bright beautiful smile.

“Gajeel! You made it!” She exclaimed, unusually ignoring, or not noticing, the nickname he had called her by. The parents of the younger kids took one look at Gajeel then looked away. The mother even scrunched her nose up the tiniest bit as she exchanged an uneasy glance with her husband. The two teens giggled and Gajeel could've sworn he heard them swoon as he walked by. The young man looked up at Gajeel, albeit a bit frightened. He was used to looks like these, with his long hair and many piercings it was almost impossible to avoid. But he gained pleasure from seeing the way his towering figure made the young man cringe.

“Yeah, I made it. You said you needed help, right?” He crossed his arms over his broad chest, flexing his muscles just for the show. Levy smiled up at him. The father looked towards Levy with a concern flashing in his eyes.

“Um, miss? Is this your boyfriend by chance?” Gajeel saw Levy’s cheeks grow a bright red blush, those stunning eyes of hers widened. 

“What? Gajeel? Oh no no no!” She shook her head, her blue bangs slightly escaping its confines from the headband she wore leaving her hand to subconsciously push them back behind her ear. “We are just friends. He’s here to help me setup for the photo shoot,” she let out small laugh. “Is that okay with you?” The way the parents passed furtive glances his way but complied to Levy’s whims made his hairs stand on end, still he held his scowl. The younger son stepped forward, he could practically smell his fear. The man looked up at Gajeel then to Levy. 

“Actually Ms. McGarden, we d-,” before the boy could finish his sentence the two teen girls pushed their brother to the ground, and got uncomfortably close to Gajeel chest.

“We don't mind at all!” They spoke in unison. 

Gajeel cast a glance to Levy praying to the gods she could see all the subliminal messages this family was sending them but she just smiled and thanked them for allowing his company.

About ten minutes into the photoshoot and Levy had the family stand in front of the park's pond with awkward shoulder touches and hesitant smiles per their request. The family had paid for an hour photoshoot so Levy had them do other poses, some separately, some together. One time the teens had gotten into an argument with their brother about who was going to have their photo taken next. Levy tried to intervene but was reprimanded with her head bit off the minute she interjected. Eventually the parents broke up the argument saying they would just do another family shot. Afterwards Levy suggested they take a ten minute break while her and Gajeel would set up the portable green screen to allow for more creative shots.

He was busy setting the metal poles into place and attaching the flimsy fabric to them when one of the teens came up to him. She had a big smile on her face and her dark brown hair cascaded down her shoulder that was propped upwards just a little too scantily. The other sister wasn’t too far behind. When she joined as well they both spoke again. 

“Wow, you’re hot!” they said once again in unison. They looked at each other with surprised smiles and excited hand gestures as they both announced, “Jinx!” Gajeel was pretty sure they had done the exact same thing at least ten times this day but somehow each time they acted even more surprised and excited to be in sync. 

Truthfully he had women come up to him before telling him how attractive they found him or asking him if they could buy him a drink as if by some reverse logic they could hide the fact they were completely overstepping their boundaries. These girls were no different but they were a surprise, he had never been confronted like that by girls so young before. It was almost comical.

“Thanks, kid,” he replied flatly, raising an eyebrow and turning back to his work. Apparently they weren’t finished talking with him though as they just moved closer to the green screen he was trying to set up and spoke again. 

“So if she’s not your girlfriend then do you even have one?” The light brown haired one asked, her blue eyes holding a misplaced curiosity.

“Would you like one?” The brunette asked batting her eyelashes at him while her sister giggled uncontrollably.

Gajeel closed his eyes trying to keep his teeth from gritting. He sighed and turned to face the brunette and seemingly more brazen of the two. “Listen, kid, ain’t you too young to be hitting on me?”

“Aw, c’mon! I may look young but I’m 19!” 

Gajeel simply scoffed and looked back to his work. That was when he noticed the son sitting on a bench a few feet away from his line of sight and listening to every thing they were saying. 

“You never answered me!” The lighter haired one asked again, pushing her older sister out of the way. “Well, are you involved with anyone?” 

He smirked. This was too perfect. He made a self-satisfied noise then walked behind them to where Levy was planted on the grass scrolling through her photos with a slight frown and scrunched eyebrows. He placed a hand over her shoulder and caught the younger boys eye as he answered, “Nope.” 

The younger boy immediately sat up from his slouching position, giving Gajeel the hairy eyeball. He hoped that the boy didn’t think no one saw those flirty looks he gave Levy whenever she had her back turned, or the way he sized up her rear end like it was some prize to be won. The very thought of this kid made his stomach churn but seeing him squirm after the look Gajeel gave him was pure gold. And those poor teens didn’t see their brother behind them and looked so confused at Gajeel’s smirk. 

“Do you think this one looks better with the filter or without?” A small voice said and suddenly a camera screen was held up in front of him. Shrimp was still in her crazy focus mode. He’d seen her this way before, normally when she was reading in class or looking over her photos. She probably didn’t even notice the silent conversation that went down between Gajeel and the kids.

He looked on as she clicked the filter on and off. Without hesitation he nonchalantly pointed to the unfiltered one. “Looks more candid.” He offered as a reason. Levy stared at it for a second then nodded approvingly.

Thirty minutes later and Gajeel had barely survived the parents passive aggressive side comments about how he dressed. Still these were clients of Levy’s so he had to leave a good impression. After the shoot ended he waved goodbye as the family headed back to their car. The son took one last look at Levy then looked up at Gajeel who had widened his smile into a grin and narrowed his eyes. The son made a visible shiver and hurried to the car, slamming the door closed.

“They seemed like nice people.” Levy said after they drove off. He had an ignorant smile on his face and he fought the urge to say, ‘If only you knew that half of it, shorty.’

Instead Gajeel looked down at his clothes,  _ A muscle shirt and dark jeans aren’t  _ that _ unprofessional are they? _ He thought in vain then shrugged. “Yeah. They weren’t half bad,” he said. “C’mon, let’s get this mess cleaned up. I’ll drive ya home since bunny girl dropped you off.”

Levy looked up at him, her eyes wide, “Thank you,” she said, then smiled at him. God how she looked so genuine when she smiled. Gajeel had to turn his head before he was caught staring. He shook his head as he worked trying to get thoughts of her out of it but failing every time he caught sight of her again. He turned his back under the disguise of folding the green screen fabric, sighed, and muttered to himself. “Yer a darn fool, Gajeel…” Something in the back of his mind answered him,  _ A lovesick fool for her, _ he kindly asked that small voice to shut up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo!! Chapter nine is finally here! I've been waiting to post this chapter for so long guys! This is one of my favorite chapters I've written and yes this story has now turned into a musical, you're welcome. Pretty much every scene in here is a song and dance scene, it has one intermediate Shalily angst/fluff scene for good measure. I also recommend listening to the songs they're dancing to as you read, it's easier to understand.   
> First Song/Dance: Rather Be by Pentatonix  
> Second Song/Dance: Water by Pentatonix  
> Third Song/Dance: Satellite by Nickelback  
> Please no harsh judging for song choices I thought these songs represented the couple who is dancing to them best and I hope you like it! Oh! Also, because this chapter ended up being so long (8600+ words) Indy and I are going to wait three weeks instead of two to post the next chapter which also happens to be super long! So enjoy super long chapters for six weeks!

_ ~Tuesday May, 3~ _

“Awe man, it’s raining! What a bummer!” Natsu moaned, throwing himself comedically over Lucy’s lap. Pounding raindrops filled the otherwise silent house, adding a dramatic atmosphere to the room. Lucy huffed, lifting her book so Natsu didn’t fall on it. 

“Natsu, maybe if you found a way to entertain yourself, you wouldn’t be so bored.” She pouted at him over her outstretched arm, only to be met with a wide, cheerful smile. 

“I have!” he said, continuing to stare at her until her confused gaze gave way to recognition of his half-hearted joke. 

She tried to hide her smile but something about the way Natsu’s eyes lit up and his  chuckle made her grin like a fool. Just as soon as her smile appeared a bolt of lightning and rolling of thunder made her jump. Natsu stood up, going to the window to close the curtains. 

“Welp, guess we’re staying in here for a while,” he mumbled afterwards.

Lucy sighed. “If only it weren’t raining though.” 

Suddenly Natsu turned around, a playful sparkle his eyes. “Yeah, but when I’m with you there’s no place I’d rather be!”

Lucy was out of her seat almost instantly. Her smile lit up as she bookmarked her page, pulled out her phone and clicked on their song.

She started by grabbing his hand and running to her family's dance room while the intro to the song played. When they were there she walked up to him, arms open and began hitting the first note flawlessly. “We’re a thousand miles from comfort!” She and Natsu circled each other never looking away. “We have traveled land and sea/But as long as you are with me/there’s no place I’d rather be!” Natsu took her in his arms and pulled her close but the minute the music picked up they sprung away from each other with arms thrown in the air. They danced in step letting the beat move their bodies in a swinging rhythm. 

“I would wait forever,” Natsu sung as Lucy harmonized his deep voice with her own light feathery one. “exalted in the scene/As long as I am with you,” Natsu grabbed her  hand and spun her towards him, her skirt flaring in the process. When they were close, bodies touching and faces looking at each other incredulously he sung softly, “my heart continues to beat!” When the voices in the song sung the music transition to the next verse she and Natsu ran to opposite ends of the room.

“With every step we take,” They sung in unison, walking out each step they took towards each other. “Kyoto to the base,” In sync they both reached out and grabbed the air, then smoothly moved into a side step cruisin their right hand in front of them as if it were caught in a wave. “Strolling so casually.”

Lucy and Natsu were facing each other again, holding their hands up to cover the same half of their face and moving their hands robotically, only showing a portion of their face at a time in beat to the music. “We’re different and the same/get you another name/switch up the batteries.” They both stopped, staring at each other while letting their hands slowly fall to their sides. The beat picked up again and they were back to dancing hip hop in circles around each other.

Lucy sung, “If you gave me a chance I would take it/it’s a shot in the dark but I’ll make it.”

In unison they sang, “Know in all of your heart you can’t shake me/When I am with you there’s no place I’d rather be.” Lucy gave it her all singing out the high notes. She ran up to Natsu with no hesitation and he caught her in midair, the song kept playing from her phone on the floor.

“N-n-no no no! No place I’d rather be/N-n-no no no, no place I’d rather be/N-n-no no no, no place I’d rather be.” He spun her around as she put her arms out. He put her down in earnest and they ran to their right until they were out of the dance room and into the hallway. They both poked their heads out of the doorway, looking into the kitchen and down the grandhall. 

The music kept playing but Lucy and Natsu were too caught up in the rhythm to keep singing. “We’re staked out on a mission/To find our inner peace.” They ran past a maid who had her back turned, down the hall and out the large double doors. They ended up in her mother’s old garden that the maids kept in good repair. Although the rain still pounded against the glass roof Lucy danced with the flowers around her. 

“OooOo, make it everlasting,”

Natsu caught up to her, put a hand around her waist and pulled her close, “So nothing’s incomplete.” He sung and with the lifting of the beat she spun away from him again disappearing behind the wall of vines. 

Natsu lifted the foliage to search for Lucy as he followed the sweet melody of her voice. 

“With every step we take,” she sung.

“Kyoto to the base,” He finished, finding it hard to spot her head of blonde hair as she ducked behind a group of orange lilies after winking at him. “Strolling so casually,” he sung and she came out of hiding skipping up next to him.

“We’re different and the same,” She picked a blue wisteria flower from the raised vines in the garden, he grabbed a red one right next to it. They passed the flowers off to each other, singing “Give you another name/switch up the batteries.” As the beat dropped and then picked up once more they dropped their crossed arms to the ground and threw them up with gusto. 

Lucy and Natsu continued singing to each other, locking their gaze and stomping their feet with the rhythm. They sang in harmony, “If you gave me a chance I would take it/it’s a shot in the dark but I’ll make it.” Lucy stepped closer to Natsu, singing louder now and brought her hands slowly up to cup his cheeks. “Know in all of your heart you can’t shake me.” Her hands reached his cheeks and she looked so sincere as she sung, “When I am with you/there’s no place I’d rather be.” 

Lucy and Natsu divulged into their spirit, giving their bodies fully to the rhythm. “N-n-no no no/no place I’d rather be!” They spun around each other until Natsu picked her up again, with her hands holding his shoulders and her feet bent up as she laughed uncontrollably.

She took a deep breath and continued to sing. “When I am with you there’s no place I’d rather be.” Natsu’s smile melted into small delight, he lowered her slowly, bringing her down for a kiss. Their lips almost touched but he took a wrong step and ended up losing his balance, sending them both to the ground. 

Lucy landed on top of him, her breasts covering his face but she lifted herself off him soon with an apology quick on her lips. Natsu simply laughed heartily, his belly rumbled under her, causing her to giggle as well. Their laughter was contagious, with each new laugh it caused them to laugh harder, until both of them were crying messes on the floor of her mother’s old garden.

It wasn’t until a voice broke through their cloud nine did they realize how ridiculous they looked. 

“Lucy? What on earth are you doing on the floor?” Her father pushed aside a curtain of vines, stepping up to the giggling couple. 

“Oh, sorry, father.” She stood up, brushing the dust off her skirt and offering a hand to Natsu which he took with a wide smile. “We were- uh…” She trailed off looking at Natsu and began laughing all over again. 

“It was th-” Both Natsu and Lucy said, then laughed once more when they were in sync. Her father looked at them as if they’d grown two heads but soon his mouth twitched upwards. 

“It was nothing, father. Just a little fun.” Lucy finally managed, placing her hands together in front of her sweetly.

Jude smiled. “If you say so. Have fun together, I’m going out,” he said and turned back to the entrance of the room, calling for his secretary about some business meeting. 

When he left, Natsu placed his hands behind his head nonchalantly. “Man, I’m so glad your dad’s not a jerk anymore” he said causing Lucy to punch his arm with an exclamation of;

“Natsu! Don’t say things like that!”

He just laughed and smiled, “What? It’s true.” She has to laugh because he was right, Jude Heartfillia, ever since Lucy’s mother died, had been known for his strict attitude and bad blood between the members of his household. Lucy didn’t know exactly what changed in him but after she ran away from home, and met Levy, he had grown more accepting around her. He had grown kinder, a little bit warmer. She was glad to have her father back.

*            *             *

Thunder crashed, and lightning crackled. It lit up the entire room, casting enormous shadows and over dramatizing the smallest of details. The sound of the cafe drifted away from him. The scent of his coffee turned into the smell of rain and fear.

Lily swore he saw faces in the window after every lightning strike. Tiny hands came up to cover his ears and he closed his eyes in fright...But it didn’t do any good. He knew the storm was still there, and it didn’t seem to be going away any time soon. 

How had it come so suddenly? How had he been so unprepared for it? Another clap of thunder made him jump. His heart began trying to pound itself out of his chest, he didn’t feel safe. He had to get somewhere else. Somewhere where he couldn’t hear anything. His feet acted on instinct and he ran to the nearest table. He bumped his head as another thunder crash filled the room.

The lightning was bad enough but the sound of thunder was so loud it was all he could hear. It wouldn’t have been so bad if only he was back home. A dreadful thought wormed its way to the front of his mind. Even if he was back home it would be just as empty and desolate as this place was right now. Nothing was the same anymore, not after the fire. 

Another clap of thunder made him squeeze into a ball. He dared to open his eyes and looked around the room. A line of beds were pushed up against each wall, small piles on each one telling him the children were all sleeping peacefully. He couldn’t understand how, this lightning was terrifying alone and the thunder should keep any soul awake for fear of their life.

_ Come now, Lily. It’s ok. _ A familiar voice replaced the sound of thunder in his ears. He immediately looked around the room but no one was there. Curious, he put one foot outside the sanctuary under the table. Another clap of thunder made him shrink back to his enclosed space.  _ Don’t you think lightning is pretty?  _

_ No! It’s not! its loud and it scares me!  _ He found himself reciting his own words as thoughts. 

_ Yes, lightning can be scary. But it also lights up the night sky. It brings light to the darkness like nothing else can. See, not even the moon is bright enough to outshine it. _

He remembered himself, sitting on his mother’s lap with his head buried under the throw blanket that was draped over her legs. He looked outside the window to see what his mother was talking about. Just like she said, the lightning made the sky brighter than anything else. But the thunder came next and he was right back to hiding under the blanket. 

He recalled a laugh, a hearty and warm sound.  _ Ha ha ha, do not worry my little kiwi, thunder is only sound. And one day you will not be afraid anymore… _

As he looked around the room he was in now, he doubted he could be anything but terrified. Memories were not strong enough to quell his fears and the last thing that had ever comforted him was gone. Lost in flames and burning ashes. Lily felt tears sting the back of his throat. He sniffed, trying to hold back the sobs. It was no use. They came anyway, they filled his vision with blurs and shadows. His ears rang with the sudden crashes of the storm around him. He couldn't take anymore.

_ “Lily?” _ That familiar voice floated through the noise. He wanted that voice back, the one that would comfort him during thunderstorms, the one that was so gentle and sweet he’d forget his fears. “Is this seat taken?” Her sweet voice broke the illusion. That’s right, he wasn’t in that orphanage anymore, he was in the Exceed Cafe,the fragrance of coffee  and spices filled his nostrils again. His mother wasn’t here anymore, but there was still an angel in front of him.

His senses came back and he recognized that radiant face and silver curls. She smiled so sweetly at him he forgot why he was afraid in the first place.

Lily realized he’d gone too long without saying anything. He cleared his throat and avoided eye contact as he said; “Uh- no. It’s open.”

“Great,” she said and placed her bag down beside her. “I was hoping to see you today. How are you?” She rested her hands in her lap neatly, never once placing her elbows on the table. The amount of class and grace this woman had never ceased to amaze him. 

“I’m doing well, how are you?” he said, his voice slipping away as another clap of thunder came. Suddenly he was reminded of the storm outside. It had come so swiftly with no warning to him. If he’d known it was going to storm today he would have stayed home. 

Shagotte seemed to notice his unease. “Are you ok?”

“Of course,” he reassured her but he couldn’t even fool himself, let alone Shagotte who seemed to be aware of everything all at once. She looked concerned, but didn’t pry. However she soon got her answer when lightning struck again, this time louder and closer, and he gripped his fork involuntarily. His eyes closed and he tried to catch his breath but nothing could get that image out of his mind. The fire, the burning, the crackling, the orphanage...it was suffocating him. 

Then a warm mass was placed upon his hand. He felt himself relax, he could breathe again. His eyes opened to see Shagotte’s concerned gaze staring at him. “Are you...afraid of thunder?”

Lily bowed his head shamefully. He knew being afraid of thunder was terribly childish and he should have outgrown it long ago but something about a storm sent his mind reeling back to those dark days in the orphanage, after his parents death. “Y-yeah.” He spoke softly not wanting anyone else to hear.

Shagotte’s expression shifted. Her concern turned into a smile and something akin to pity. “I would have never guessed someone as strong as you would be afraid of a little thunder.”

He sighed, knowing his entire reputation and everything good she had thought about him was undermined now. “I know it’s rather childish. I just never seemed to get over it.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” His eyes widened, surprised at her reaction. He had expected her to drop him right there, to call him a child or at least act differently around him. No one had ever asked him to talk about it. “When my students are scared during class it helps if they express their fears. It’s a way of confronting it so you can overcome it.”

Lily blushed and shied away a little, but then he remembered his composure. If he couldn’t keep it together now, Shagotte really would think less of him. “Well, I’ve always been afraid of thunder, since as long as I can remember. It was easier to handle when I was a kid. My mother knew just what to say to make me feel safe. But she passed when I was seven. Actually my father did too, there was a house fire and they couldn’t make it out. That’s how-” He traced the crescent moon shaped scar that surfaced the left side of his face. “how I got this scar.”

Lily watched from the corner of his eye as Shagotte’s face turned from sympathetic, to concerned, to downright twisted in fear. He stopped speaking when Shagotte looked positively wrought with concern. Her eyes went downcast for a moment then she looked back up at him with a small smile. Her hand reached up to her necklace, where it played with a ring she wore around a chain.

“You see this ring?” She said, and Lily wondered where she could be going with this. He nodded. “It’s a purity ring, a symbol that whoever wears it will wait until marriage to deepen a relationship. It was given to me by my grandfather, passed down through six generations of my family. Every generation said they would hand it off to their daughter but we had a long history of males. So when my father had a girl he was very excited to give it to me. But he and my mother died in a car accident. Then when my grandparents handed it to me. I promised I would become what my parents wanted for me. A woman who never gives up, who shows compassion, and who also waits for the perfect significant other.  But a few years later my grandparents got sick and passed away. ..After that I became scared, scared of getting close to anyone. So I know what that’s like. Being afraid. And it’s ok...It’s ok to be scared.”

Shagotte squeezed his hand, and gave him an empathic smile. His heart had stopped pounding then, and the thunder suddenly didn’t bother him as much. So it was true they had both been orphaned at a young age. That meant they had more in common then he had known. Lily found himself smiling. He couldn’t hide it, Shagotte had known just what to say to make the fear go away, just like his mother had done years ago. 

When Shagotte saw him smile her eyes lit up a little. “Thank you,” he said, hoping his voice showed how much he truly meant it. “I feel a little better knowing that now. And I’m sorry to hear about your parents. They seem like wonderful people.”

Shagotte let out a slight chuckle. “Oh it’s okay. That was years ago. But I should be the one feeling sorry for you. Losing both parents in one night is a thing no child should ever experience.”

“Don’t be sorry,” he said. “All my life people have been sorry. Accidents like that no one can change so there’s nothing to do but move on.”

“Yes, I suppose that’s true, but it’s still ok to mourn a little on the past. It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” she spoke sweetly. Lily had sworn he’d never heard anything more beautiful. Her eyes wandered to the window behind him. “Oh, it looks like the storm’s letting up a little.” 

Lily turned, sure enough, the thunder and lightning had stopped and the rain had lessened just a little. His smile grew wider as he turned back to her. The sunlight had begun to poke through some clouds and managed to angle perfectly in the cafe so it landed on Shagottes face. The bright rays shone on her hair and seemed to light up the room. Lily blinked for a second, sure that what he was seeing wasn’t real. The light and color of her hair was left to look like a halo in her hair. But the beauty didn’t stop there, the light continued past her onto the booth she was sitting in. The way the light fanned out behind her made it gleam like one angel wing, spread wide open.

She was smiling but looked at him in confusion when he started staring. “Lily?” 

“Sorry. I just-” He cleared his throat again. He took a deep breath then tried to look his most sincere. “Thank you.”

*                *                  *

Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Jellal and Natsu had just walked out of the general store, guided by the lights of the street when it began downpouring like there was no tomorrow. The guys grabbed their coats or plastic bags, raised them above their heads and hurried to the van parked a few spaces to their left. Gray did a headcount when he thought everyone was inside. One edgy metal head, one pyro, the blue haired hopeless romantic, but- someone was missing. 

“Wait,” he said to the guys in the van. “Where’s Juvia?” He looked around and they all shrugged. The pitter-patter of the rain drops on the windshield made him roll his eyes as he realized where she was. He looked out the window in dismay.

There she stood, her hands widespread and her face turned to the heavens. She began dancing a little, just spinning in circles under the rain that was pouring down harder every second. She looked back at the four men in the car. 

“Juvia thinks Gray-sama should come dance with her!” Her voice rang out, barely heard over the pouring rain and increasing thunder.

Gray sighed and let his head drop. Suddenly Natsu grabbed onto the back of his seat from the passenger side and said, “Yeah, ‘Gray-sama’, go dance with your girl before she gets a cold.” He snickered and ducked when Gray attempted to grab his spiky head of pink hair and bash it against the seats.

“Shuddup!” Gray yelled back at him. Then he looked at Juvia again, “Man, why did it have to rain today. I thought it had let up by noon…”

“Not according to the forecast,” Gajeel mumbled scrolling through his phone, the bright screen casting light and dramatic shadows over his face. He turned the phone to Gray and sure enough; the forecast had called for more rain right about now and continuing throughout the whole night.

“Aren’t you gonna go get her?” Jellal said absentmindedly as he stared out the window at her. She was still spinning only now she’d taken to splashing in the puddles too and had lost her shoes somehow. Her split skirt flared up as she sailed through the raindrops, spraying water everywhere.

“Why do  _ I _ have to be the one to go get her?” Gray shouted. The rest of the guys looked at him with raised eyebrows, their faces deadpanned. A vein popped in his forehead, “You guys are the worst.”

Natsu shrugged, “She’s your love interest man.” 

“Can it, pyro!” Gray opened the door and ran to Juvia’s side. She was still swaying when he wrapped his coat around her. She looked so happy in the rain. Her azure hair was plastered to her face but her eyes sparkled like the night sky and her smile was so radiant, like sunshine in the eye of the storm. “You’re gonna catch a cold!” he scolded but she just beamed brighter at him, then waved to the van behind them.

“Gajeel-kun!” she called, Gray resisted another eye roll and thought  _ Dear Mavis, we’re never going to get out of this parking lot… _ “Play Juvia’s favorite song!” Gray looked back to see metal head grinning like a fool and turning up the volume in the van’s stereo. Soon enough came the melodious tunes of Pentatonix’s Water, blasting out against the noise of the storm. 

The words were already being sung as Juvia pulled Gray’s hand and spun him around. Gray’s jacket fell to the ground when she spun and she sung, “Come, Gray-sama! Spin with me!” She grabbed both wrists and spun him 180 until he faced her trying to get a word in edgewise but she just began singing along to the song. “If I showed you all I really want to,” she stood facing him with hooded eyes. The way her luscious water-logged lips moved to the beat and rhythm had him entranced. “would you stay/then push me away?/I just can’t return anymore,” she turned on her heel with a dramatic flourish and Gray couldn’t stop his hand from reaching out to grab hers. She looked back at him, a small smile flashed on her lips but she quickly replaced it as the music took over her movements again. 

“Timid heart.” she removed her wrist from his grasp and took a few steps away. “Hide my scars.” she rubbed her biceps lowering her head. The dim light from the street lamp and the rain making the scene tug at his feelings towards her. He ran up to her as the music crescendoed, “Make me stronger.” He grabbed her waist with both hands and moved like he was going to lift her up only to have her spin out of his grip. 

“I can’t take this any longer.” she ruffled her soaked hair making it fly into her face where it clung to her cheeks. “I need, I need you like water.” She turned back to him and held his outstretched hand then pulled them together where they closed the gaps between their chests. “It’s on the tip of my tongue.” Gray placed one hand on her hip, and grabbed her free hand with his own. He spun her around until she draped her back over his chest, and with his strength he arched his back as she kicked her legs up in the air so they were perpendicular to each other. They spun until he placed her back on the ground, twirling her through the water droplets. The song continued. “I’m not asking for much.” Again Juvia closed the distance between them as she sang with the song, “Just your love and not another/‘cause your embrace keeps me warmer.” She threw herself into his arms. The way she batted her eyelids and pursed her lips as she looked up at him made him utterly powerless to refuse leaning into her. But before he could realize what he was doing she was spinning away from him, water drops spun off her dress making her seem like she was controlling the circle of water around her. Gray subconsciously ran after her but she stopped and so did he, confused at her hesitation. “Could I tell you this time,” she shot him a look over her shoulder, a sad glimmer in her puppy eyes, “how I wish you were mine.”

Gray felt himself move with the music, in a second he was next to her, reaching for her hand but not quite touching it as he pulled it down with an invisible force and she kick jumped, curving around his body. When she landed she mouthed the next part but Gray heard it clearly through the speakers of the van. 

“My voice cracks/I wait for it to pass.” Gray moved behind her, he tapped her side and that was her cue to spin as he touched his palm to the floor, skidding it over the water so the droplets would fly up and swirl around Juvia. 

“Heart beats fast/and words I can’t take back.” She pumped her entwined fingers up off her chest a few times then when Gray attempted to push her away she held onto his wrist. She was completely enraptured in her singing as she held on with both hands and got down on her knees. “And so I pray, I don’t drive you away.” He grabbed her chin, lifted her up off the ground and attempted to touch her cheek but she shied away from him. “‘Cause I’m scared of what I have to tell you.” 

“Timid heart.” Again the chorus began and the couple was in a trance as Juvia danced ballet with the beat and Gray moved to hip hop dances around her. “Hide my scars.” He grabbed her waist and lifted her up, quickly setting her back down again so they could circle each other. “Make me stronger.” 

Inside the van the boy had been watching in silence up until now. Natsu jumped to the passenger side next to Gajeel. They shared a look and Natsu had to almost shout so he could hear him over the music, “Ten bucks says he’ll kiss her after this!” Natsu snickered when Gajeel smirked.

“Twenty bucks says he’s completely forgotten we’re here.” Both boys laughed then Natsu turned to the man in the back seat. 

“What about you, Jellal? What are your bets?” Jellal didn’t answer him, just stared out the window, drawn in by their dancing as much as they were.

“Yo, blueberry,” said Natsu waving a hand in front of Jellal’s face to catch his attention. When Jellal looked at him confused he said, “do ya think Gray’s gonna propose to her or what?”

Jellal gave Natsu a slow blink and just sighed. “Please, he’s too self conscious when it come to her.” He looked back out the window where Gray and Juvia were holding hands and rocking their hips towards each other only to hold the other’s waist and walk in a slow circle. “I’m surprised he’s dancing with her. Gray’s usually the last one to volunteer for a couples dance.”

Gajeel chuckled. “Ghi hi. Rain woman's got him wrapped around her finger.” He looked back out the window, the world offering no other entertainment. 

Gray held Juvia above his head, both her legs spread out in a perfect split, her back arched and her hands spread out perfectly. He spun slowly as if showcasing her to the world as the music rang, “Take you higher, take you high. I can make you come alive.” Gray put her down and she crouched. Offering her hand to him, he took it then pulled her diagonally out of her crouch. She stood up straight, both of them placing desperate hands on the other’s cheeks. “Open your eyes, change your mind.” Juvia moved her hands down until Gray did the same and they met each other, holding hands by their midriff. “I’ll take you higher, take you high.” They moved their hands higher up into the air until the music picked up again and Juvia pushed off him, belting out the backup vocals with all she had. 

“OohhOoh! Any longer!” 

The chorus sang, “I can’t take this any longer. I need, I need you like water.” Gray moved behind her again, puppeteering her movements with his hip hop dances. They were so in sync it was as if they’d been practicing their whole life for this. “It’s on the tip of my tongue/I’m not asking for much/Just your love and not another/‘Cause your embrace keeps me warmer.” Once more they drew close to each other and he embraced her vigorously, then forced her to spin with him until the chorus faded into the ending of the song.

“How I wish you were mine.” On the last lines to the song Juvia reluctantly pushed away from him but her hand lingered, reaching out to him as she walked further away. His hand followed hers like a shadow. 

The music ended and suddenly Gray was aware of how soaked he and Juvia had become. He was about to say something but Juvia was too excited and she ran up to him, crushing his neck with a hug. 

“Gray-sama danced with Juvia! She is so happy!” she said.

Gray hid his beating heart with a disgusted expression and a push to get her off him. “Yeah, yeah, will you get back in the van, now?”

Juvia stopped and looked at him with those impossibly huge eyes. “Did Gray-sama not enjoy it?” 

There is was again, that rip into his heart that he just couldn’t ignore. Whenever she looked at him like that it was hard to say no. He managed to keep his cool with carefully chosen words. “Not that but we’re going to catch a cold if we stay out here any longer.” Juvia just smiled and without waiting, picked up his drenched jacket, then took his hand in hers as he walked her back to the car. 

Before they could reach it though, the back seats door opened and Jellal bolted out, hastily jamming his arms into the sleeves of his jacket. Natsu opened the passenger door and yelled back to him, “Jellal! What the heck, man?!”

Jellal only gave a quick shout back, “I have to go do something, don’t wait for me!” 

Gray opened the door and asked, “The heck was that about?”

Natsu scratched his head in confusion then closed the door so he wouldn’t get wet. “No idea. He mumbled something about love under his breath and then bolted out.” 

Gajeel shrugged. “He’s a grown man, he’ll be fine.” Then he yelled into the rearview mirror where Gray was helping Juvia into the back seat. “You better not ruin those seats! Lily will be pissed if he finds out I’m using our work van irresponsibly!”

Juvia grabbed an emergency blanket from the trunk behind her seat and put it down, Gray waved a dismissive hand to the front seat. “He’ll be fine. A little water never hurt anyone.” 

“Yeah, sure. Juvia make sure your boyfriend doesn’t ruin Lil’s van.” Juvia nodded happily then hooked herself onto Gray’s arm. Between trying to protest to Juvia’s clinginess and Gajeels indignation towards him he flubbed his words until all he could do was stare out the window as a light blush dusted his cheeks.

*             *              *

Rain pounded on the glass pane door. The large entryway was dark save for one overhead light and the outdoor torch. It was late in the evening and still raining. A redhead sighed, preparing herself to face the outside world. She grabbed an umbrella from the bucket and had her hand about to turn the doorknob when a knock sounded making her jump back. She moved aside the frilly curtain to see through the windows of her front door. Outside stood a blue haired man with a familiar tattoo over his eye. He was soaked to the bone, his coat heavy with the rain and even his dark shirt clung to him making his bare chest visible through the wetted fabric. He was panting, as if he’d been running for a long time and judging by the way the rain soaked him to the bone she guessed he’d been running in the rain.

She opened the door, a confused look on her face. The other man, by contrast, looked as though he had never wanted to be anywhere else. His eyes were alight and his smile widened.

“Jellal,” she began, “what are you doing-” Before she could finish Jellal stepped forward and grasped her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

“I know I’m way late to say this, and I know you have to leave but I can’t let this go.”

“Jellal, what are you talking about?” she continued, staring into his eyes. 

“I can’t really explain it right now,” he said, still breathless, “all I know is that Gray was shirtless and they danced-”

Erza’s eyes widened and she cut Jellal off, confusion, concern and anger on her face all at once. “What! Who danced? Why did you see Gray shirtless!?”

Jellal had to shake his head, “No, wait, that came out wrong. I mean, we were at the store in town and then Water came on and I thought of you-”  
Erza interrupted him again, “You’re not making any sense. Are you drunk?”

Jellal looked offended but brushed it off with another vigorous shake of his head. He still held Erza’s shoulders as he answered, “What? No! I just wanted to say…” This time Jellal was the one who cut himself off. He sighed, dropped his hands and pulled an ipod from the pocket of his drenched pants. A soft guitar rift came out after he pressed play, although he had to turn it up to make it louder than the thunder and rain. Erza knew immediately where this was headed. “Jellal-” she warned but he just grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back inside. He tore his wet coat off, tossing it to the corner, then faced her with a fire in his eyes.

“I know it’s late,” he began singing soft and slow, his cheeks turning a slight pink. Erza remembered how he hated his singing voice, he thought it was terrible but she never did. His voice was just soft enough to make her feel like he was singing through a cloud but just deep enough to grow raspy on the low notes. Erza also remembered how Jellal was a sucker for romance, but why he had to pick now, when she had a full night of work ahead of her and he had dance classes to get to, of all times she had no clue. “But something’s on my mind.” He kept pushing her back inside until they were standing on her hardwood floor. He closed the door with a kick of his foot and never once broke eye contact with her. “It couldn’t wait/There’s never any time.” His voice carried the notes perfectly with the guitar beat and grew louder as the song progressed.

Erza put her hands over his shoulders, trying to get a firm message through to him. “I can’t do this righ-”

He cut her off, “Cause life slips by without a warning/and I’m tired of ignoring/All the space that’s between you and I.” 

He knew she worked night shift tonight, he knew their lives were too busy to get wrapped up in each other, he knew what happened last time they tried this but still here he was. The look in his eyes let her know, in that moment, he firmly believed he needed to be here. He firmly believed that they needed to be together. Erza felt her stomach flutter, her heart rate quickened and she had a hard time keeping her blush from creeping up her neck. He smiled as the song continued, knowing by her look that she still cared.

“Let’s lock the door behind us/they won’t find us/make the whole world wait,” He paused the music preemptively waiting for her to finish the verse. He must have planned this whole thing out. Erza wondered how much time it took him to finally go through with it.

It took a few seconds for her to get her thoughts in order. She hung her head, trying to walk away but not having the guts to move from her spot in front of him. Finally she let her purse drop to the floor and sung,

“While we/Dance around this bedroom/Like we only got tonight,” As she sung she lifted her head, meeting with his deep hazel eyes. They swam through her like a chocolate river, sparkling along the way and she found herself wondering why she had ever let him go in the first place.

Her gaze was glued to his chiseled jaw and his smiling lips as he sung along with her. They both raised their right hand up, barely letting their fingertips touch. It sent shivers up her spine. Turning her hooded eyelids towards him, she sung, “Not about to let you go until the morning light.”

“You can be my whole world,” he sung and just for effect he stopped spinning and stroked one of her cheeks. “If I can be your satellite.” he turned around her, keeping her his center of rotation with his hands locked on her hips. 

They both picked up the chorus, “Let’s dance around this bedroom/Like tonight's our only night,” the music crescendoed and Erza let her ballet lessons take over. She threw her body into a spin, holding her arms above her head. Renewing her spinning action as she went across the room with a quick step down, turn, and backup. With each renewed spin Jellal followed her movements with fast paced chaine turns that circled her. Jellal continued the chorus,

“Dance around this room.” Erza bowed down after her spin, giving her hand to Jellal and shadowing his words, “I’ll be your satellite,” he took her hand, pulling it, and her, upwards until she spun so they were facing the same way with limbs spread out but looking at each other. Just as quickly as they had done this they spun together again, their crossed arms were pulled tight around her and Erza stared at him for a moment. She let him spin her in a circle around the room as he sung, “Dance around this room.” And she harmonized, “I’ll be your satellite.” 

The verse changed and Erza pushed him away, trying to clear her dizzying thoughts in her head. The music continued, but Jellal didn’t falter. “Do you recall,” He walked behind her as she crossed her arms and bit her nails nervously. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this, that  _ they _ shouldn’t be doing this. But Jellal’s voice and the rhythm of the music composed her movements. “How long it must’ve been/since any room held only you and me?” Jellal caught up to her, wrapping his hands around her waist. She grabbed his fingers and pushed off his body with a turn and spin. He chased after her with outstretched fingers. “And every song that sings about it/says that we can’t live without it,” he caught her hand, pulling her towards him he closed the distance. His fingers traveled up to brush against her cheek. “Now I know/just what that really means.”

Erza met his gaze hesitantly. She sung, “Let’s lock the door behind us,” and began slowly backing up into the doors connecting the entryway to the hallway. Without taking her eyes off him she pulled the sliding doors shut. “They won’t find us.” She walked towards him, her arms reaching up, and her steps bringing her body up and down with each emphasized word. He met her halfway holding her hips once more as she ran her fingers into his hair. “Make the whole world wait/While we,”

“Dance around this bedroom,” they both sang. Jellal picked her up with one arm wrapped around her waist and the other pointed out. She bent her body to fall over his, her back bent a little over his shoulder, one leg straight, the other bent at the knee. He spun her a few times as the chorus kept going. “like we’ve only got tonight.” Jellal set her down and their hands joined. Erza spun, forcing his hand to drag his body into the dance. She ended her spin with her leg in a ninety degree angle as she leaned her body forward. Jellal was right beside her, flexing his leg out to match hers. Then she turned around, with hands still holding on firmly as they stared incredulously at each other. “Not about to let you,” he began, and Erza finished, “go until the morning light.” Once more Jellal placed his hands on her hips and spun, her arm spinning with him and keeping them locked together in a twirling vortex. “You can be my whole world/if I can be your satellite/Let’s dance around this bedroom.” They both stopped in their dance to gaze at each other yet again. “Like tonight’s our only night,” they harmonized, Jellal was an octave out of key but Erza didn’t falter in her voice or in her dancing. She could feel her heart melting just at the sight of him, and she was becoming light headed, or maybe that was just the spinning?

Jellal raised a hand, prompting her to mirror him. Their palms were about to close when the beat picked up and they pushed away throwing themselves into the dance. They turned into a leap, forcing their feet forward with a propulsion that carried them across the room. Erza landed, dancing in spins and cambres with the chorus, Jellal sung as she danced, spinning chaines around her as if pulled into orbit like a satellite to earth. The chorus rang out;

“Dance around this room,” he would sing, “I’ll be your satellite,” and Erza harmonized the backup. They continued like this until the chorus ended,

“Dance around this room,

I’ll be your satellite.

Dance around the moon,

You and I every night.

Dance around this room,

I’ll be your satellite."

Erza stopped, breathing heavily on one side of the room, Jellal sang to her from the other, out of breath but not giving up. “I can’t believe/the days turned into years,”

She finished the verse, “I hate to see the moment’s disappear.” Then they both walked briskly to each other again falling in the same circular motion with their fingertips barely touching.

They harmonized, “But tonight the sand is stopping/Take the hour glass and drop it.” They stopped spinning and Jellal’s voice sung louder, his blush had died down, giving way to a more serene smile. “So we can stay/Inside this atmosphere.”

The chorus continued but Jellal and Erza had stopped dancing, choosing to keep circling each other until not only their fingertips brushed then their palms touched and their fingers intertwined, they closed the distance between themselves. Jellal held her close, one hand wrapping around the small of her back, the other still holding her hand. Erza reached her free hand up to trace the contours of his chin. When the last lines of the song faded into nothing she pulled his chin towards her.

For a split moment everything in the world had stopped, the universe waited for their interaction, it craved it just as the fires burning inside them had for two long years. When their lips touched she gratefully accepted the embrace, smoothing her hand over his chin and through his hair. He was still wet from the rain and now he was sweating, but Erza ignored it. His kiss was tempting enough to make her thoughts disappear and her physical concerns vanish into nothing. He let go of her hand to hold her, with both hands traveling every area of her curvaceous back.

She pulled away before he deepened the kiss further. He still had his eyes closed but he slowly opened them and put on a smile. It melted Erza’s heart. She knew how Jellal felt, and she knew how she felt, but she also knew the bad blood and baggage of their past. It sat heavy in the room, the longer it went unaddressed the more it made her smile fade and her heart sink. Jellal took notice of her hesitation. His expression grew more worried until he shifted position and pushed her bangs behind her ear then stroked her cheek lovingly.

“I don’t want to let the whole world come between us,” he said but Erza’s nerves were already on the fritz, she couldn’t listen. Still, she held a steely gaze not moving until he had finished speaking. “I love you, Erza Scarlet.”

Discretely, she bit the inside of her cheek, choosing to focus on the pain to keep her eyes from filling up with tears. She tore herself away from him. Away from his melting gaze that reminded her of the starry skies, from his strong arms that made her feel safe, from their troubled past that she just couldn’t put behind her.

Jellal thought about going after her but his outstretched fingers only traveled back to his side as his gaze dropped to the floor. Erza took a shaky breath, “I could have waited for you.” She didn’t turn her back as she addressed the elephant in the room and the one worry that had weighed in her consciousness for two years. “Just because we broke it off to go our separate ways never meant I didn’t love you.” She turned around then, just to see how badly her words cut into him.

His puppy gaze was fixated on her. he was practically swimming in guilt and she could see it in his eyes. “I know I don’t deserve to be asking for you back,” he said, not looking at her at first but eventually meeting her auburn eyes. “But I realized I didn’t want to let this get between us. I didn’t want my idiotic actions to take you away from me.” He sighed, turning his head away in shame. “Saying it out loud sounds more selfish than I thought it would.” He shook his head and looked at her once more. “But, you’re the one I love, Erza. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me…” he trailed off, seemingly unable to continue speaking. His gaze rested on her, hoping with all its sincerity that she understood the words he couldn’t say.

Erza didn’t answer, only walked back to his side, held his head in her hands and pulled him close to her bosom. She pat his head as she said gently, “We can give it a second try.”

Jellal perked up immediately, grabbing her waist and picking her up so they spun in the room. When he set her down he placed a peck on her lips and looked at her sincerely, “Thank you.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds then Jellal put a look on his face. Years of knowing him only made her worry seeing a look like that. It looked a lot like mischief and he couldn’t seem to hide the excitement behind his dancing pupils. 

“Ok,” he said, “I wanted to wait until you said yes to ask you this as well.” 

Erza stared at him in confusion, very wary of the way his hand traveled to the back of his jeans pocket. For a second her mind traveled to that conclusion but it was so far fetched she swore to herself it couldn’t be that. It was only when his knee bent and he looked up at her, holding that small square box in his hands that she gasped, jumped back, and covered her mouth with her hand. 

Jellal chuckled but said the words anyway, “Erza Scarlet, will you marry me?”

She couldn’t reply at first, only felt the hot sting of tears forcing their way out. Jellal’s smile faded so quickly it was as if it were never there. He stood up, closed the box around the diamond ring and placed it back in his pocket as he put his still damp hands over her shoulders. 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t want to pressure you. Are you not okay with this? I just thought-”

Her words would sound slurred through her mounting saliva and tears so she placed a finger on his lips instead. When he looked at her she shook her head. Her fingers grasped at his shoulder, desperately clumping his shirt and pulling him closer. She buried her head in his neck still crying.

He reacted slowly, as if he wasn’t quite sure how to respond. After a few minutes he wrapped his arms around her again. “Is that a yes?” he asked hesitantly. Erza still didn’t speak but nodded her head against his skin. By now he had thoroughly soaked her work clothes as well as her hair. She didn’t have time to change but she was already late so what was the harm of indulging in a few seconds longer of his embrace?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for another super long chapter! Maybe even longer than chapter nine was! And again it's gonna be three weeks until we post the next chapter cause its so long. Song and dance scene: I Got that Rock and Roll by Ross Lynch. Enjoy~

_ ~Friday, June 3~ _

She was wrapped up with him. Her little feet curling the edge of the blanket around them, keeping the draft out. Wine was open and the glasses long used, left to sit on the coffee table. She had her legs stretched out just a little towards him. They faced each other within the proximity of the small loveseat and large comforter around them. There was no stopping the smile he had plastered on her face. 

Through romantic candles and long talks late into the night she had learned just exactly what she’d missed about him. Jellal had always given her his full attention when they were together, as if she were the greatest royal beauty he ever saw. His smile crinkled the corners of his mouth and the wider he smiled the more his eyes crinkled until he looked lost in happiness. Now her dimly lit living room had been turned into a nest of wine, old photos, pillows and blankets. 

“So tell me?” She started after their reminiscent laughter died down. “How long did you have that ring?” 

Jellal had grabbed his glass for one last drain of his wine but as the words spilled from her lips he tilted the glass back too far and the red liquid ran down his chin into his shirt. He coughed a little as he wiped the drops off him. Erza grinned but kept her questioning gaze on him. Under the blanket she fiddled with the ring, then when he didn’t answer caught his hand in hers. 

His smile came back, “How do you know I didn’t just buy it at the store before I came here?”

She raised an eyebrow but her smile slid upwards coyly. “It was ten at night when you got here. The stores were closed and you were soaked to the bone so I can’t imagine the run over here was planned much at all.”

He chuckled, “You got me there. Fine,” he continued, “It’s actually pretty old but I kept it just in case.” The way his words trailed off and his eyes found the frayed edges of her rug left a chill in the air. Her fingers curled tighter against his hand, he offered a faint ghost of a squeeze. His reaction told her exactly what he implied.

“All this time…?” Her question forced his eyes back into hers. “Two years? And you never said anything?”

“You seemed so far away, lost in your own world of accomplishments. I thought for sure you could achieve your dreams of being a famous promotor and I didn’t want to get in the way of that. I was also in England when I found it. I thought you would like it but I wanted to wait until our lives settled down to spring something so huge on you…” Jellal stopped speaking when he noticed her downcast eyes. She hadn’t stopped her tight hold on his fingers but her brow wrinkled and a slight frown appeared on her face. “I guess after Milliana told me how well you were doing I thought you didn’t need me anymore.”

Erza’s eyes sprung up to meet his. Her gaze changed from worried to concerned in a split second. She shifted her position until she was on top of him, holding his shoulders to the couch arms. A gentle hand stroked his chin. His eyes were locked on her, completely entranced.

“I always needed you. What’s the point of accomplishing a life dream with no one there to celebrate it with?” There was a pause then she sighed, removed her hand from his chin and sat back on his knees allowing him to prop himself up on his elbows. “But it didn’t matter anyway. Everywhere I looked I hit a dead end. No one wanted a mediocre inexperienced youth like me to produce their music. I couldn’t even land one gig with a no named garageband. I realized it was pointless without you…”

Without a word Jellal embraced her, hugging her tight. “I learned in England,” he said as they let go, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, “and in Russia, from the greatest classical choreographers mankind has ever created. I learned that choreography is more than just having a creative mind and that the competition out there is greater than we’ve ever seen. But I also learned, that it’s not what I wanted out of life.” He placed a hand on her cheek and wiped a fallen tear with his thumb. “I studied abroad because I thought I had to in order to beat out the competition. We broke up because I thought long distance relationships were a myth. I never would have guessed I’d be trapped in long distance relationship of my never ending love for you...I only want to dance, and I want it to be with you.”

Erza grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into her, kissing him with a little more force than she intended so their teeth bumped against each other. Their lips moved together and they only broke apart when she noticed the darkness out her window was grayer than before. She hastily grabbed her phone off the table; 4:00 AM, her phone was at 8% and she still hadn’t changed out of last night’s clothes. 

“It’s already morning. And we have class today,” she warned. Jellal just smirked and grabbed her waist. He fell backwards until she was laying on top of him.

“That isn’t until one, we have time.”

“What about your personal dance classes? Your college studies?”

“It’s all going to have to wait. Leaving you again would be a crime.”

“Are you sure?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

In response he reached his neck up until he could place a kiss on her lips. “I’ve never been more sure of anything else in my life.”

* * *

_ ~Beep!~Beep!~Beep!~ _

“Ugh...” The loud sound of an alarm clock blared in Lily’s ears by his bedside. The man rolled over to the side of the bed where the alarm clock stood. He tiredly slammed his fist on the clock effectively silencing it. He buried his head into his pillow letting out a muffled groan. He had to get up, there was no time for him to be slacking today.

After showering and getting dressed he had thirty minutes, just enough time for him to make some coffee to wake up his senses that still were half asleep. He set the coffee to brew then opened the lounge window to let the cold morning breeze fill the apartment. He took a deep breath of fresh air. He laid on the lounge looking out the window to the area below. This was one good thing about living on the second floor of an apartment building.

Honestly this was one of the nicer apartments, still humbling to say the least but it was home. The coffee maker beeped and he gulped the down the hot black liquid as quickly as possible. He grabbed his backpack and keys, and walked out the apartment door. He turned around to lock the door taking in a deep breath, but instead of getting fresh cool air, he coughed at the smell of repulsive cigarette smoke. He already knew who it was before he turned around.

“Well, look who’s gotten outta their litter box, haha,” The sound of a deep rasping voice blotted out the cheering birds. Lily turned around and saw his next door neighbor, a man who severely tested his self-control and the urge to punch him in the face. The man’s skin tone was about two or three shades darker than Lily’s, even though the still dark morning area made him look darker. His hair was low shaved with some design shaved on the side that, to Lily, looked like nonsensical doodlings from a child. He wore a white ‘wife-beater’ revealing his two black sleeve tattoos with more doodles and black prints somehow darker than his own skin tone. He sat on a chair by his door, cigarette in one hand and in his lap sat a young, provocatively dressed woman.

He was a troublemaker in more ways than one, Lily was pretty sure he’d spent his whole high school life in juvie. He was a well known player among the community, almost every time Lily saw him he had a woman on his arm and it was never the same one. In a fight Lily knew could pummel him, maybe then his bark wouldn’t be so large.  _ Fighting doesn’t solve anything, Lil. _ Or so he told himself but this man was asking for it.

“So where you off to, the flower field with all the rest of the liles.” Lily had gotten used to his harassment a long time ago. It was better to just ignore him. The man sucked on his cigarette and blew the smoke in Lily’s direction, who stifled a cough as he walked by. The woman in his lap giggled and ran her fingers along Raphael’s cheekbone. Lily cringed. He actually felt sorry for her. This lady, by the looks of her even with all her dark make-up, couldn’t have been any older than early twenties. Lily wouldn’t be surprised if she was still nineteen, probably seduced and played by the man she’s attached herself to. Those were the type of women this evil man aimed for. Lily rarely ever saw him with a woman that was actually his age, late twenties. It scared him a bit to think of what kind of horror this man could be doing to these young girls.

Lily had come to the conclusion long ago that all he had to worry about was walking away and not saying a word. If he made a comment it would be used against him in some way. He had tried before in the past to tell the man off for what he was doing, but he was set in his ways and had no desire in changing. Lily even tried talking to the girls, telling them that they deserved better then what that man was giving them but to no avail, they didn’t listen either. His words were wasted so he just decided to let it be, hoping they found a way to get away from him, before they got themselves into something they couldn’t get out of.

Lily walked silently down the stairs, as the man shouted more unacknowledged insults. He walked down the road to the sidewalk, and kept going all the way to the gym.His long strides became shorter until they slowed down to a complete stop. He stared into the sky as he saw the sun peaking out a little by little above the hills.

_ Ah, sunrise.  _ Lily thought with a smile spreading over his lips. This is the reason he woke up so early, so he could catch a glimpse of the sunrise. His golden eyes glowed and swirled with the different shades of orange and yellows of the sky as the sun rose higher. He took in a deep breath finally letting the fresh air clear his mind. He closed his eyes for a second, savoring the moment, then continued walking to the gym, his bag over his shoulder and a little more pep in his step.

 

The sound of low volumed upbeat music consumed the gym along with the sound of banging weights and metal clanging on the tiles floors. Lily walked in looking around, seeing a few familiar faces.

“Lily! Long time, no see!” He turned towards the main front desk by the door. The man that called to him was skinny with his orange hair in a tight dog tail on his head. He bore a big smile and waved in Lily’s direction.

“Hey, Jet. It has been quite a while, hasn’t it?” Lily walked up to the desk adjusting his bag as he did.

“Sure has! Where have you been? We kinda missed having one of the regulars around to talk to, you know?” he said with a toothy smile. Jet was the main owner of the Anytime Fitness gym, with his military wife, Risley and a kid who occasionally pretended to be a personal trainer for every member in the gym. He would come in on short five year old legs and shout at the top of his lungs for the bodybuilders to lift their equipment higher. No one minded, most people thought it was cute having a five year old shout; “Move it, ladies! I wanna see your muscles so big they crush everyone in this room!” as he flails his arms around so wildly he falls backwards.

“Been busy,” Lily said, “you know we are getting ready for the state finals in a couple months.” Jet looked at him with an understanding nod.

“Ah, yes. That’s right. That must keep you quite busy, huh? Risley is getting ready for it too. ‘Cuase she’s on an opposing team she made me swear not to say too much about their routine, but I wish you the best though. I bet Lev’s having the time of her life practicing with your rowdy bunch, am I right?” 

Lily let out a hearty laugh. “Got that right. How is your wife and kid?”

“They’re great! Caine is just excited that it’s finally summer, he claims he’s been waiting for it forever. We plan on going camping one of these days. Gotta fit it in the busy schedule, you know how that is.”

Lily smiled. “Yes, I do.” 

“Hey, look what the cat dragged in!” Lily looked behind him to find a rather heavy set man with blue hair. He was holding a chicken wing in one hand a donut in the other, which was most likely his breakfast.

“Droy! What did I tell you about bringing junk food in the gym? We have a rep to keep! How are we supposed to encourage people to exercise when you’re bring junk like that in here?” Jet shouted. Droy was the co owner to the gym so he could  supposedly get in shape as well, but by the looks of things he was still the same size he was when Lily had first saw him, maybe even bigger.

Droy looked towards Jet with his mouth still full of food. “Whaf? I ges hugway! Do you efpet me to esarize on an empta stomaah!”

“Dude! Don’t speak with your mouth full, it’s gross.” Jet complained. 

“Soweh,” came his muffled reply. Lily just chuckled, not exactly sure what to make of these two. They were just as carefree as his dance students. The kind of people he liked to be around.

“Anyway. How about you, Lil?” Jet sighed and asked.

“What about me?”

Jet rose a hairy eyebrow at him. “You know what I mean. What’s going on in your love life these days?” he said with a sly look on his face urging him to spill any kind of information he might have. Lily gave him a small smile and slightly shook his head.

“I don’t have one.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Seriously? You’re still single?” Droy said swallowing the last of his food.

“Yeah? Maybe I’m happy being single,” Jet and Droy exchanged glances from each other then looked back up to Lily.

“You already know that isn’t true,” Jet said with a little sympathy in his voice. 

“I’m just not ready to be in a relationship with anyone,” Lily admitted hoping his drop in pitch indicated to them he didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

Jet shrugged. “Whatever you say, big guy. You best be going to start building some more muscle,” Jet gave him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. Lily returned it with a grin.

Lily walked away from the front the desk and further into the gym, flashing smiles at the familiar faces as he did. He walked until he got to a deep red punching bag with a shiny chain. He got his equipment out, did some stretches then removed his shirt and got into his routine.

As he punched he let his mind wander, soon getting lost in the memories that resurfaced. He thought back to the beautiful cheerleader he’d had a crush on since sophomore year. Back in those days he remembered boxing a lot, mostly thinking about her and how determined he was to ask her to the homecoming dance. After mustering up enough courage he finally asked her then at the dance she became his girlfriend. For a short while he thought they were perfect together. She was everything he had wanted, beautiful, smart and kind.

But everything crashed down hill when he caught her behind the schools workout building making out with one of the football players. More than just one of his fellow football players it was his best friend. They had dated for eight months, the school year was near its end. They had talked about what they’d do over the summer and the plans they wanted to make for the future. How could she have done this to him? How could his ‘friend’ betray him like this? Did he do something wrong? He was loyal and kind why would she cheat on him with one of his best friends? His heart shattered as he watched another man’s arms wrap around her and grope her rear as they kissed so deeply they had no clue he was standing there. Witnessing it all. He had no idea their relationship had been drifting so far apart. How could he be so blind?

“Shelby? Dylan?” His cracked voice broke them apart instantly.

“Lily,” she began, “I thought you were still in practice?” Her words were apologetic. But her eyes sparkled like a thief getting away with a million dollar heist. She didn’t feel any remorse for this. He looked over to his ‘friend’, who held a scowl, probably mad Lily had broken up their smooch fest. Looking at their faces then made it hard for him to imagine that either of them had ever cared about him. It was all just a ruse, a cruel pretend world they put up around him then snuck off in the night leaving him in the rain.

Not too long after he found out she was about two months pregnant with the quarterback's baby. This made him even more furious because he didn’t know the cheating had been so serious. He had told her way back that he didn’t want things to be too serious before marriage. He remembered her telling him that she agreed. After hearing that he was tempted to teach the father a lesson, but he never started fights, and he wasn't going to start one now.

The gym became his most frequent visiting place that summer. He boxed for hours letting out the frustration, sadness and anger he harbored in his chest, even to the point of breaking the upholstery on the bag and watching the sand spill out onto the floor. Lily grew a fire in his eyes that kept him distant from some of his closest friends, only leaving room for the little relationship with the Redfox family whom he had been living with since the summer after eighth grade.

His memories only made his punches stronger and his eyes more narrowed, intently focused on destroying the thing in front of him. The recall reminded him why he had stopped dating ever since. He would go on dates with different woman on rare occasions but they were never official. Fear of a heartbreak like that always stopped his relationships before they got farther than a second date. 

As he kept punching his thoughts lead him to imagine the beautiful face of the ballet mistress. He shook his head as if to shake the idea out but her face kept popping up. Her long white locks, her pink lips forming a breathtaking smile, her freckled cheeks and her gray almost silver eyes. Any man would be lucky to have a woman like her on his arm. She could have any man she wished, it was highly unlikely that man would be him. He shook his head once more and did a little warm up jump, shaking his hands and trying to focus. It was too early in their friendship to be thinking about dating. Now that the sweat was dripping off him like tears he checked the clock.

_ ~8:30am~ _

He best be wrapping these last round of punches before heading out. Just then the bells of the gym door rang, but the familiar footsteps of high heels against the hard floor was not something he was very fond of responding to. He stood up straight and turned his head around, praying it wasn’t who he thought it was. Luck did not seem to be on his side today. Walking through the door was none other than Cornelia Garcia, one of the richest and possibly the most disrespectful woman who has ever walked the streets of Magnolia and with her was her little entourage. As far as Lily knew, she was just as bad as his neighbor, except no one had ever confronted her about her wrong doings. Cornelia’s so-called friends were all gathered around her like lost puppies, following closely as she slid her way into the gym and stared at the studs working out with their shirts off. The men stared back at her with whistles and winks. She passed by them all with a short wave and sly smile.

Lily turned back around and started punching the bag hoping they didn’t notice him. Then he heard the voices come nearer and the footsteps grew louder.

“Hi, Lily.” There it was. The last voice he wanted to hear. He stopped punching, held the punching bag still with his hands and took a deep breath to let it out with a sigh. He turned around and faced her, a woman with a face of an angel but the heart of a devil. Bright gold met fiery red. If hell could be seen through the depths of human eyes he would be staring right into the pits of it.

“Cornelia,” he spoke deadpanned, doing his best to hide any emotion without being flat out disrespectful. This woman was a demon, but he knew how to play her games. She had tried her tricks on him many times and still he was one of the only men in the gym that didn't fall to her will.

She bit her blood coated lips, and looked him up and down seductively as if he was something to eat, just eye candy for her. It made him cringe and his muscles flexed on instinct. She snapped her fingers and the girls behind her dispersed, spreading like shadows all over the gym.  
"So Lily." She inched closer to him. It seemed like the closer she got to him the more mischievous her smile became. "I haven't seen you in a while." Lily checked her outfit. There was no way she was here to exercise. Her ‘gym clothes’ consisted of high heel stilettos, a sports bra and sporty shorts that looked much too revealing to be considered a “sport” anything from Lily’s perspective.

"I've been busy," he said, his voice deep and unwavering.  
She laughed. "Oh yes, yes. With that little dance class of yours, correct?" Her voice was silky smooth. It should be a crime to let a someone like her have such traits.

"That's right," he said still standing his ground with arms crossed, not moving an inch out of step.   
"I see." 

He didn't come to the reality of how close she was until her lascivious body was right on his. She ran her long polished nails over his muscles and chest.  
"That must tire you out once in awhile I bet, hmm?" Lily didn't answer. But she kept batting her eyelashes at him as if that would get him to swoon over her. She must have seen some kind of hint in his eyes, because her red lips curved up into a larger smile.

"Well then." He felt her body move away from him. He took the chance to let out a breath he didn’t know he was keeping in. Her heels clicked as she made her way to her work out bag that one of her followers had laid by the wall, hair dark hair swaying with her movements. When she walked back she held out a pink piece of paper towards him the same sly smile on her face. He glanced at her, then at the paper, then back at her again.  
"What is this?" He asked giving her a puzzled look.  
She giggled. "It's a party invitation, silly. We will be having one tonight and you are formally invited. How does that sound, hm?" She seductively winked at him waving the card in front of his face waiting for him to take it. He looked at her in silence, his facial expressions not changing.  
"I'm not interested. And plus I have work tonight." He said. She rose an eyebrow at him.  
"Oh? But doesn't that only lasts until 4, 5 to the latest? Well don't you worry, the party doesn't start until 8 anyway, you'll have more then enough time to get that handsome body dressed nice and join." She walked closed him and ran her fingers along his bare chest, "And I'm sure you’ll have lots of fun.” She leaned into him and gave a breathy whisper, “I can guarantee it." Then she winked at him again, which for some reason seemed to work on other guys.

He gave her an angry unimpressed scowl, causing her to gasp and recoil away from him.  
"I'm not interested." The anger in his voice rising and his scowl deepening. He turned from the woman, facing the punching bag once again he tried to continue his routine but began punching with a little more force than he intended.  
"Excuse me?" Her voice rose up an octave. "Who do you think you are?! Any man would kill to have a chance to be with me! You’re just too uptight to see a good thing if it slaps you in the face, huh?”

As if it was automatic Lily unwrapped his sports tape from around his knuckles and cracked them. He turned around and leaned close to her face. He had her entire entourage’s attention now and some of the other regulars. A few gasped but most held their breath as the tension climbed. His scowl didn't falter.   
"Don't you ever compare me to other guys. I am not like them. You are disgraceful and I can't believe any man would want to give themselves to a stuck-up, disrespectful, lascivious girl like you."

She tried to step back but tripped over her heels and fell to the floor. He looked down at her, his eyes shining ferociously.  
"So like I said, I'm not interested. And don't ask me again." He turned away from her picking up the tape and his belongings. He walked out the gym doors huffing and puffing, anger making his nostrils flare and his ears turn beat red. The cold morning air calmed him down a bit as it hit his bare body reminding him he was still shirtless. He stopped, went into his bag and put his shirt back on. His breathing slowed into a relaxed state.

He continued down the road, the ordeal still fresh in his brain but the longer he thought about it the sooner it went from anger at Cornelia to anger at himself. Then came guilt and regret. He stopped walking, he ran his hand over his face. He knew he was better than this, he didn't have to get that close and say those rude things, he didn’t have to push it that far. He let out a deep sigh. He wished he could take back what he said, why did he even get so mad? Yes someone needed to put her in her place, but maybe the way he handled it wasn’t the best. Lily sighed and walked the rest of the way home.

* * *

_ ~12:50 PM~ _

Gajeel looked around the room.  _ This is a first,  _ He thought.  _ Everyone seems to be here on time today. Actually they’re all freaking early, what in the world? _

Good thing he had decided to come fifteen minutes early or the doors would have been crowded with his peers who most likely would have gotten hectic then something would have broke out. He sighed under his breath.

_ Yeah, good thing. The last thing we need is a complaint.  _ Just looking at the idiots got him cringing. They already looked like they were about to do something pathetic especially Gray and Natsu. Most of the different groups were chatting with each other and doing their stretches. For some strange reason, since Jellal has come back he’s been grinning like a fool and sneaking quick glances at Titana. She was doing the same, it was weird. Those two have barely glanced at each other since he came back from England. What could have happened to those two that made them look so happy all of a sudden? He thought back to last night when Jellal went running out of the van in the rain. He smirked to himself.  _ Maybe the fool finally got himself laid. _

“Hey!” Gajeel was kicked out of his thoughts by Gray’s voice. Both him and Natsu had decided to go mess with the girls who had been talking amongst themselves. He couldn’t seem to stop himself from sneaking glances at the tiny bluenette. Her black sweatpants and yellow tank top made her hair stand out and her swollen hips even more beautiful than normal.

Natsu put his arm on Gray’s shoulder like an arm rest. Gray surprisingly just smirked with his arms crossed as they stared down the girls. The girls looked at the two boys in confusion and mild annoyance as if bracing themselves for whatever they were planning on starting.

Levy put her hands on her wide hips and leaned slightly to the side giving Gajeel a perfect view of her amazing curves.

_ ‘How in the world can a girl so tiny have such a phenomenal backside?’  _ Gajeel would never understand why she didn't have a boyfriend yet.

“What do you guys want?” Levy brought him back the real world once again. Gray and Natsu looked at each other and snickered as they gave the girls smirks.

“How much you wanna bet our routine for the state finals is gonna kick your guys’ routines butt?”

Lucy walked up to stand by Levy giving them the same annoyed look. “What are you idiots even talking about?”

“The dance, Luce. Ours is going to put yours in the dirt,” Natsu said giving Gray the brofist.

All the girls exchanged exasperated glances with each other. Erza stood up from the ground where she’d been doing leg stretches and walked over to them. She gave them a look that made the boys lose their boastful attitude. 

“Now here I thought we were all on the same team,” she said and Gray shrugged trying to act like he wasn’t scared of the frightening look Erza was giving them.

“Well, yeah, we may be on the same team but our dance is going to be way better! Right Natsu?” 

Natsu gave a huge smirk. “Yup! No doubt about it.” Juvia tilted her head, totally confused and oblivious at the point the two bone heads were trying to get across.

“Juvia doesn’t understand what Gray-sama and Natsu-kun are trying to say.” The boys facepalmed. Natsu just pointed to them triumphantly as if had just won a carnival game.

“There’s nothing to understand, only just that us guys are going to beat you girls at dancing, and you’ll see just how well we’ve been practicing today when we show it off.” After that statement he gave a hearty laugh. Erza walked up to them and slammed their heads together.

“Why don’t you two just grow up and go back to your corner.”

They cringed and crawled on the ground back to their group grumbling, “Yes ma’am.”

Gajeel chuckled. Those morons got what came to them. Even he knew better than to make Titania mad. He scanned the room looking at the clock as it read that they only had five more minutes before class started.

He looked over to Lily who was sitting on a chair by the door. His head was in his hands,  anyone else would probably assume he was tired, but Gajeel knew him better than that. They were practically brothers. He couldn’t mistake that look for a second. He walked up to him.

“Yo Lil,” Lily looked up at him his usually cheerful eyes were dulled dark proving Gajeel’s theory.

“Hey, Gajeel,” Lily greeted trying for a grin.

“You don’t have to fake a smile around me, bud. What’s wrong?”

Lily sighed and lowered his gaze. “It’s really nothing I should be upset about.”

Gajeel grabbed another chair from the stack by the storage area right outside the door, swung it around and sat on it backwards as he faced Lily. “Spill it.”

Lily rubbed his head and leaned back in his chair as he said, “That girl at the gym got on my nerves again.”

“Cornelia, right? C’mon, she’s never bothered you this much before?”

“Yeah, and she hasn’t. But it’s not entirely her I’m bothered with.” Gajeel raised an eyebrow so he explained further. “I snapped at her. I’d just had enough of her constant flirting and never taking no for an answer. It wasn’t pretty either.”

He let out a grunt as he extended a hand to Lily’s shoulder. “Whatever you did man she probably deserved it.” Lily gave him a look so he digressed. “But if you’re that upset about it just apologize. She can’t be as worked up about it as you are.” Lily gave him a slight, and real smile this time. He said thank you without even speaking. Gajeel leaned back and shrugged as he said, “Besides everyones got bad days. She of all people should understand that much.” He looked towards Lily with a smirk. “So don’t beat yourself up over it. You might start growing wrinkles if you start stressing about stuff like that, Gihihi.”

Lily chuckled at the comment. “Yeah, I suppose you are right about that.” The carefree glint was back in his eyes again. “Thanks, Gajeel.” 

Gajeel stood up, his job completed. “Don’t mention it, ya old cat. Now let’s get this class started we’re already runnin’ behind schedule.” Lily stood up from his chair looking in a much better mood.

“Right.”

“Yo, Gajeel!” Just then Natsu came running up to the two, his eyes wide and excited. He was practically running in place with a smile wider than the Nile. “When do we get to show off our dance, huh?”

“Keep your pants on salamander, we’re getting there,” he joked and walked past Natsu to face the rest of the class. “You guys better be ready to show off what you got ‘cause today marks the beginning of rehearsals. From here on out we’re gonna work in teams and continually improve the dance sequences we discussed two weeks ago.”

Lily stepped up right beside him and said, “Starting with-” Natsu was giving a fist pump and running up behind them before they finished talking. Gray, Jellal and Cobra shrugged at each other and followed suit. Laxus came trudging forward stepping in behind the others. Lily stopped only to chuckle. “Starting with Gajeel’s team, who’ll be dancing for round two but Natsu can’t contain his excitement so he requested they go first.”

Natsu just beamed and Gajeel waved his hand in the air with a gruff command of “Git in yer places!” There was a few minutes where the guys ran around collecting all their props from the room and setting them up. They all stood in front of them and lowered their heads ready to begin. Lily walked off center room to turn on the stereo in the back of the dance room.

All the guys lowered their head and the music started with a quick guitar strum as Natsu stood center air guitaring and bringing his hand high above his head slowly as the lyrics rang out. “I got that rock and roll/ Yeah, yeah!I’ll make you lose control!” The rest of the guys mimicked Natsu as he swung his hand down again for a guitar strum. “Yeah, yeah/C’mon and dance to my flow!” In sync Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Cobra, Gajeel and Laxus looked up, bent each knee quickly and alternatively as high up as it could go while keeping their hands by their sides. When they raised each knee twice they shimmied their upper bodies in resonance to the music.

Natsu pointed to the audience in front of him dramatically. “Cuz I got what I got don’t you know/I got that rock and roll.” 

Gajeel who was in the very back turned around just then and picked up the guitar that he left on the floor behind him. He strung a few quick cords in succession still with his back turned. Natsu then reached down and kicked back into a no handed backflip as the song belted out an “OW!” That was the cue for the rest of the guys to crowd Natsu, switching up their positions and walking past each other while Natsu danced between them.

He passed Gray giving him a high five and doing a swagger walk as he lip synced “When I’m walking down the street, it’s like a show.” The guys all stopped moving and started dancing in sync. Their arms rested on top of the other and they popped from side to side then danced with more quick pops of the shoulders. Natsu hiked his collar up with a flare and took a big step forward with one suave leap. “I got that rock and roll.” By the second lyric Natsu moved into step with the others. They swept their right legs out and their left legs back again holding their arms ninety degrees in front of their chests and pumping. “I got that rock and roll.” 

“I see ‘em staring at me everywhere I go.” The group dispersed again and Natsu stood there his feet close together while he mimed looking into the distance, one hand above his eyes. When he did a full sweep of the room Gray and Jellal appeared by his sides and together they stomped their right feet against the floor with the beat of the music, while Cobra, Gajeel and Laxus did the same behind them. “I got that rock and roll/I got that rock and roll.”

The bass kicked deep in Lily’s chest as he watched the men in front of him perform flawlessly. “It’s a whole new level of attention.” Natsu stood again center stage and waved his hand towards him as if pumping up a rave. It seemed to do the trick ‘cause the crowd of students cheered and some clapped a little. Laxus stood in the back banging his fists on a set of prop metal garbage cans like drums. He had somehow put on sunglasses and now held the worst scowl Lily had ever seen. It was out shadowed when the rest of the guys dance/walked forward to the beat of the music. “Hey, girl did I mention?” They all pumped their fists up as the song picked up again. Natsu even swung his fist in a circle. 

“I got that rock and roll.” Laxus kept up his banging on the drumset and Gajeel mimicked that song on his own guitar that wasn’t plugged into anything. Gray, Jellal, and Cobra were left to breakdance in sync. They swung their legs under and around as one arm held them off the ground, then stood up slowly straightening as they pumped their fists. Natsu continued fist pumping and running across the edge of the crowd to get them excited. “I’ll make you lose control/Yeah, yeah.” The guys stood again in their v formation and repeated bending their knee alternatively. “C’mon and dance to my flow.” Natsu lead the step forward as he bent and pumped his fist in front of him. The rest mimicked his movements as if pulled by string. “Yeah, yeah/Cuz I got what I got/Don’t you know/I got that rock and roll.” The group threw their hands forward until they crossed each other and made their shoulders hunched and they froze.

Gajeel mimed another few quick cords then the guys thrust themselves forward with a grunt. “Every person that I meet they gonna know.” They danced in perfect sync once more, keeping their arms straight out but bent at the elbow and kicking their forearm upwards after each word then side stepping as the song sung, “I got that rock and roll/I got that rock and roll.” The boys faced each other, Natsu facing Gray, Jellal facing Cobra and Laxus facing Gajeel. Each boy put their forearms on each other’s elbows, yanking them forward then crossing their feet, facing the audience and popping their crossed arms left and right to the beat. “They all be freaking every time I say hello/I got that rock and roll/I got that rock and roll.” The chorus came around again but this time the boys did breakdance to the beat. Natsu banged his fist on the floor then slowly brought it up. “It’s a whole new level of attention.” Laxus kept up on the drums while Gajeel rocked out with him on his guitar, looking for all the world like they were actually performing for a rock and roll band. Natsu reached his hand out to Lucy who was watching from the front of the crowd. He stepped closer to her while stomping his feet. “Hey girl, did I mention?” Gajeel jumped in the center stage, landed on his knees and pretended to do a sick guitar strum as the music picked up. Natsu danced with bouncing feet back and the guys got in place each of them jumping and pumping their fists to the music. 

“I got that rock and roll/Yeah, yeah/I’ll make you lose control.” Natsu lead the dance as he ruffled up his hair still jogging in place with enough energy to power a city. “Yeah, yeah/C’mon and dance to my flow.” They bounced their knees up again and this time kept their hands perched on their beltlines as they moved their shoulders left and right in a wave. 

“Cuz I got what I got/Don’t you know?” They reached their hands up to the ceiling and pumped them against their chests then kicked forward. “I got that rock and roll.” The others broke apart, Gray and Cobra did backflips in opposite directions while Jellal did a breakdance under them. Laxus again on drums while Gajeel whipped out his guitar and took center stage with his guitar solo. This was the part of the song that Lily had specially cut out so Gajeel could rock on stage with the guitar skills he had. When the crowd realized it really was Gajeel playing the guitar they flipped. Mira and Cana began jumping up and down pumping their fists. Bixlow was holding a camera above everyone’s head while Ever and Freed clung to his arms and screaming about how great Laxus was. Levy, Lucy and Juvia cheered from the front. Gajeel’s guitar solo intensified and the boys were dancing together like puppets connected by string. With their legs far apart and their knees bent they snapped their hands together and expanded them to form a circle. Then slapped their hands on their knees, holding them there as they bobbed their bodies up and down. 

Natsu broke off the dance when the lyrics picked up, stepping forward and stomping his feet then holding his arms straight out pumping up his wrists to invoke more cheers. “I got that rock and roll/Yeah, yeah.” He lead the dance again doing a quick wiggle down and sideways then back up so fast Lily was afraid he gave himself whiplash. “I’ll make you lose control.” Then the boys pumped their fists up as the song chanted, “Yeah, yeah.” They held their hands out standing at arm’s length and doing a wave. “C’mon and dance to my flow.” 

“Don’t you know?” There was a wave that went up Lily’s spine and forced his body to move to the beat quickened and they guys stomped their feet coming ever closer to the crowd but staying crouched until Natsu broke off. “I got that rock and roll.” He slammed his hands on the ground and used it to lift himself into a handstand then spin with his feet in the air. The others kept up their synchronized dance moves, forming a circle around a breakdancing Natsu and pumping their fists between dance moves. “Yeah, yeah/I’ll make you lose control/Yeah, yeah/C’mon and dance to my flow.” Natus finished his breakdancing, flipped his feet forward and stood up from being on his back. Then pumped his fist with the others. “Yeah, yeah.”

Natsu ran toward the crowd, holding his hand out for high fives as he did then he joined the others in their synchronized dance. “I got that rock and roll.” They popped their arms out and pumped their open palms. “Yeah, yeah/I’ll make you lose control/Yeah, yeah.” Natsu lead the dance with his fingertips touching and his elbows out like a plane’s wing which dipped and swayed on both sides severely until their elbows touched the ground. Then they kicked their feet in the air while spinning on their back in a breakdance. “C’mon and dance to my flow/Yeah, yeah.” They got up lip syncing and swinging their arms forward. “Cuz I got what I got/Don’t you know?” Natsu stood straight with his feet close together and threw his hands in the air faking a basketball throw. “I got that rock and roll.” Gajeel was right behind him striking the last few cords in quick succession and the song ended in a roar of cheers as the crowd rushed in around the boys.

Gajeel looked turned towards Lily who clapped along with the crowd. The girls looked over at the boys with wide eyes and mouths opened in amazement. 

Erza put her hands on her hips. “Well then, they did pretty good, I suppose.” Juvia looked at Gray in amazement as he put on a cocky smile while Natsu threw his arm around him. Gajeel could practically see the cartoon hearts in her eyes.

“Juvia must agree! Gray-sama looked so dreamy!” Lucy and Levy crossed their arms and exchanged glances with smirks.

“Yeah, yeah, they were ok, I guess,” the busty blond stated.

“But I think we can show them up real good,” the bluenette commented. Kinana and Mira walked up to them. 

“You really think we can?” Kinana asked.

“Sure we can!” Mira replied cheerfully. 

“Ok! Ok everyone calm down!” Lily voiced over the crowd of students. The room immediately went into a low hushed volume.

Lily looked over the boys. “Good job you guys. That dance was great.” Gray and Natsu went back to back and gave each other the bro fist.

“Yeah, we know,” they said in unison. Lily just let out a chuckle and shook his head.

“Now don't get too cocky. You guys still have some stuff to work on. Some of your footing was off. One wrong move and all of you would have tripped over each other or twisted an ankle.” Natsu gave Lily a dumbfounded expression.

Lily gave another chuckle. “We’ll discuss details after class.” He turned back towards the class. “Which group is up next?” 

Erza stepped up with confidence written all over her face. “We are,” she said as Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Mira, and Kinana stepped up behind her.

“This will be fun!” Mira said proudly.

Lily nodded with a smile. “Well then let's see what you got ladies,”

The girls looked at eachother with determination on their faces.

“Right!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter we are back on our regular schedule of posting every two weeks! Enjoy some gajevy and big bro Lily fluff! Thanks for reading and for your kudos! :)

_ ~Thursday, June 9~ _

The sun’s rays shined down unobstructed as a cool breeze ran through central Magnolia. Lily put a hand over his mouth blocking a deep yawn. He looked up to the clear blue sky. 

_ ‘I have a good feeling about today’ _

As he walked through the busy city he wore a smile on his face, He took in a whiff of fresh air. Nostalgia hit him full force; for as long as he lived around the city he’s seen many people come and go, but the air and that clear blue sky always gave him the same peaceful feeling.

Lily felt a vibration in his pocket. He took his cell phone out and looked  at it examining the text he had just received from Gajeel.

_ ‘You still coming today right Lil’?’  _

Lily smiled at the phone texting his reply.  _ ‘I’ll be there in an hour or so. I have a few errands to run first’ _

_ ‘Alright see ya when you get here,’ _

_ ‘ :)’ _

Lily put his phone back in his pocket and studied his surroundings. He started walking towards the clothing shopping district. This part of the city was usually bustling with people, but that was mainly in the evening when everyone got off work. Today seemed different however, many people milled here and there, probably enjoying the nice summer weather as much as he was. Kids pulled their parents’ wrists toward the toy store, lovers shared ice creams and giggled. Lily even saw a sweet elderly couple sitting on a bench feeding the birds. He continued to walk until he spotted a small group of women talking and laughing by the window of a dress store. One of them looked in his direction and just then his chest ached with guilt. Those crimson eyes and long black hair were unmistakable. Her face went from a smirk to a frown the instant their eyes met.

It had been a whole week since the ordeal at the gym and Lily still hadn’t gotten over what he did, as harmless as it was, it was still hurtful. He couldn’t feel good about it no matter how hard he tried to shake the feeling off.  He had gone back to the gym a few times in hopes of apologizing but he hadn’t seen her or anyone from her little entourage. It was a big city, but after that, he lost all hope in apologizing and getting rid of the guilt harboring in his chest. However now, as she glares daggers at him, hands on her hips, he was afraid to even walk up to her. But nonetheless, he took a deep breath and walked straight towards her until he stood about a foot away. She craned her neck up to look up at him, her eyes still glaring angrily into his soul. 

"And what do you want?" Lily almost cringed at her words. He should have expected this knowing the kind of person she was. He looked seriously at her and took a deep breath.   
"I'm sorry," he said in a deep tone. Her eyes widened as she stepped back. She looked up at him almost confused.   
"Excuse me?" she asked. “W-What did you say?”  
"I'm sorry," Lily repeated. "For what I said . It was wrong of me to say those things and I apologize. Please forgive me." The woman was silent. The girls around her whispered to each other, with an air of confusion hovering over them. Lily looked at her and saw something he had never seen before in all the time he had known her. She smiled. A real smile, not the fake ones she used to try to seduce men. Lily felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. All his shame was washed away with just one action. She looked down at the ground, now frowning.  
"I'm the one that should be sorry." Her voice changed, it sounded genuine. "You were right. I shouldn’t have thrown myself on you like that.” She paused for a second then continued “After you told me that I thought about it for a while. And it's true. I should be better.” The area was quiet aside from her entourage discussing amongst themselves. Cornelia let out a staggered breath. “ I'm also sorry for comparing you to the other men around here." A light soft laugh left her lips. “No one...no one has ever apologized to me for something like that, especially a man.” She looked up at Lily with a gentle smile. Aside from all the make-up she wore, that smile made her look like a truly beautiful young woman  “Like you said, you are different. I guess that's why I tried so hard to get you because you weren't like the others who would give themselves away at the drop of a hat. I respect you." Her eyes glowed with innocence. “Thank you, your apology is accepted.”

Lily gave her a toothy smile as he rubbed the side of his neck chuckling lightly.

“Thank you. And I’m just doing what’s right, there’s no special reason behind it honestly.”

Cornelia nodded in understanding. She averted her eyes from him and took another deep breath. 

"Will you do something for me?” Lily rose an eyebrow at her question. She saw it immediately and placed her hands on her hips rolling her eyes. “It's nothing stupid or anything like that."   
Lily gave her a curious look. "What is it?”  

She gave him the biggest smile and her voice was sweet as she said her next words. "I want you to find a woman worth your time.” She spoke with confidence. He was taken aback. He didn’t know what he was expecting her to ask, but it most definitely wasn’t this. 

“I know it’s not my place to say anything but a guy like you deserves to be with someone who respects you. You deserve more than just a pretty face. You deserve someone that will respect themselves just as much as you respect yourself. It would make me happy if you actually found a woman to fall in love with, honestly seeing you single all the time drives me insane. I mean what in the world? How is a hot guy like you not have a girlfriend yet? So please will you do that for me?"  Lily gave her a smile and nodded. She returned the smile once more. "Good! And if you can help it, don't forget to invite me to the wedding. I want to see the lucky girl that won your heart over." Lily eyes became broader, his scar crinkled with the motion.  
"Sure, I can do that."   
"Good." she turned to the girls behind her. “Come on ladies time to go the mall, being out here in the sun is giving me wrinkles." The girls walked the opposite way. Cornelia turned back towards Lily and gave him a playful wink.  
"See ya around, Mr. Ex." She turned back around and waved a hand in the air. Lily smiled as he watched her go.

Lily continued with his day, the guilt from the week before had all disappeared and he walked with a new jump in his step. He decided to stop by the bookstore there in town. Wendy had been dying to get this book Levy recommended to her and Lily needed a coffee from their cafe anyway. After purchasing the book along with one on expert sewing for Mrs. Redfox, or Mama Redfox as Lily called her, he got in his car and headed down to the Redfox household. 

He knocked on their door ten minutes later. The door opened but he had to look down to see a little azure head of hair peeking out. “Hey, Wen. How are you today?” Lily asked with a smile.

“Lily!” she shouted and threw open the door running to hug his torso with all her tiny might. Lifting her face up she craned her neck to look at Lily and asked. “You know you don’t have to knock. You live here too.”

Lily laughed. “Your parents live here, I was only adopted. Besides, it’s just common courtesy.”

She smiled and let go of him. “Well, I’m glad you’re here.”

“Of course, I am. What kind of big brother would I be if I didn’t show up?” 

Wendy giggled and gave him a sly look as she turned and led him into the house. “The kind that forgets his little sister’s birthday because he works too much.”

Lily inwardly sighs. “That was two years ago Wen, you ever gonna let me live that down?”

She laughs. “Nope!” 

“Lily!” He heard a high pitched voice call from a few rooms away. He looked ahead to see the hallway leading to the mudroom with an open sliding door leading into the outdoor patio where Lucy sat with Levy, waving and calling him over. He waved back and just then the smell of the barbecue hit his nose. Hot dogs, hamburgers and Mama Redfoxe’s famous teriyaki chicken. ‘ _ Oh, how it’s good to be home,’ _ he thought. 

Mrs. Redfox came into view, blocking the open sliding door as she came from the kitchen with a plate of assorted cheeses and crackers and a veggie platter. “Lily,” she said in a soft voice. “It’s so good to see you again. Get out here and let me set these plates down so I can hug you properly,” she said then stepped outside and put the plates on the table where the girls sat who then instantly dug into their favorite treats. Lily and Wendy happily walked outside, feeling the hot sun come down and the cool breeze opened his eyes in wonder. When she stepped outside Wendy immediately went running to her dad cooking by the grill. She ran up right next to him taking the cooked hot dogs and hamburgers and placing them in buns then arranging the condiments. They engaged in conversation with wide smiles and laughs.

His attention was drawn when Mama Redfox trapped him in a huge bear hug. Holding tight and whispering that she loved him. He kept up the hug until she let go. Years of experience had taught him that trying to let go early from a Mama Hug meant ten more seconds of hug time. When she did let go she took Lily by the shoulders and looked into his eyes sincerely. 

“Well, how are you? I wanna hear everything you and Gajeel have been up to. He doesn’t talk much that boy and only tells us so much y’know.”

Lily smiled. “That sounds like him. I’m doing great,” he said as he sat down beside Levy and Lucy giving them both a quick hello. “Well, there’s not much to tell. Just been work. Levy and Lucy can account for that.”

Levy nodded enthusiastically. “It’s been rigorous training! We haven’t had a break in three weeks! And the training regimen we have to follow is so hardcore most days I don’t even get time to sleep!” She folded her arms and stuck out her bottom lip then nodded like she had just delivered the speech to stop child hunger.

Lily raised an eyebrow. “She’s lying, Mama Redfox.” Grandeeney nodded her head and smiled a bit.

“That’s right.” Lucy chirped in. 

Lily sighed. “You girls are impossible.” Levy and Lucy broke character and started laughing, sharing a high five. 

“So, where’s Gajeel gone? He wouldn’t miss the family barbecue?” Lily asked.

Metalicana came over, carrying a few paper plates of the main course with Wendy right beside him. “He worked late last night and said he needed to catch some z’s. He’s upstairs still sleeping the day away.”

“He’ll be down soon,” Grandeney added. “If it’s one thing that boy never misses its food. Whether he’s dead tired or just plain dead his nose’ll pick up the smell and you can guarantee he’s there in five minutes or your money back.” 

Lily laughed, joining the others in taking a paper plate and loading up on lunch. Just then a muffled shuffling of feet and unmistakable grumbling came from the open door. “Speak of the devil!” Metalicana exclaimed as he sat down on the big picnic bench beside the others. He leaned into Levy beside him and whispered/not-so-loudly said “literally.” Levy giggled, covering her mouth as she was still chewing. 

“I heard that, old man!” a gruff voice shouted. Then Gajeel’s tall black form came into view. He looked like he had hastily thrown whatever clothes he had laying on his floor. His shirt was wrinkled and ruffled at the belt which was just one notch too loose. Gajeel’s hair was another matter entirely. For as long as Lily had known him Gajeel had the worst case of bedhead he’d ever seen. He looked like some kind of closet monster from a child’s nightmare.

He smoothed down his shirt as he walked and gave Mama Redfox a peck on the forehead and Wendy a big brother ruffle of her hair before grabbing his own plate of food. The shirt he had on had no sleeves and showed his muscular arms as he reached across the table. Lily caught Levy staring at them but said nothing. 

Gajeel looked over at her and laughed. “You hot or something over there, shorty? Your cheeks are looking a bit red, ghi hi hi.” 

Levy jumped at his voice and couldn’t look him in the eye. She stuttered as her cheeks puffed up and she said, “What did I tell you about calling me ‘shorty’! I’m not that short!” She grabbed her cup on the table and pretended to be focused on turning it in circles in her hands. Her eyebrows knit together as she muttered, “Stupid Gajeel.”

Gajeel laughed again. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, shrimp.” He held his plate of food in his hand as he grabbed a water bottle, looked at Lily and said, “C’mon. We can go talk in my room.” Then he turned to the others. “Lil and I have work to do on those awesome dances yer teams came up with in class the other day.” he said then offered the hand that held the bottle in his fist to Lucy who fist-bumped it and smiled. 

“Enjoy the meal boys, and help yourselves to seconds whenever you need it.”

“Thanks, Dad.” 

Lily followed Gajeel back into the house with their food and began the ascent up the stairs when Lily asked, “So anything going on with you and Levy?”

Gajeel turned around to face him with a raised eyebrow as they walked down the hallway, “What do you mean? Nothing’s going on.” he said looking away, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"Oh? Well, it sure does seems like you've grown a liking towards her. A big liking to her."  
Gajeel gave him a serious look, baring his crimson eyes into Lily’s golden irises. He took a deep breath then looked away again.  
"Yeah, you're right...but there's no point in it.” They were finally in Gajeel’s room. Lily set their plates on the bedside table as Gajeel sat down, booting up his laptop. Now it was Lily's turn to raise an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean by that, I think it's cute that you got someone who finally sparks your interest."  
"Yea, sure." He pauses a second, letting out an exasperated sigh as he leans his back against the headboard looking at the ceiling. "Too bad she's way out of my league."

Lily punched his arm, “Snap out of it, man. I never thought Gajeel Redfox was one to admit defeat.”

He scowled. “It’s not defeat if I never had a chance to begin with.” Lily was searching for the words to say when Gajeel changed the subject. “But I’m not only one with a new interest.”

Lily took a bite out of some kiwis he had grabbed and looked at him confused. 

Gajeel put his arms behind his head and shot a smirk at Lily. “You and Shagotte.”

He nearly choked. Lily was not prepared for that. He felt his stomach churn in protest and a hot embarrassment creep up his neck. “It’s not like that. We’re just friends.”

Gajeel let out a bellowing laugh. “Keep telling yourself that, Lil.” Then he leaned forward, typing the password to his laptop. He cracked his knuckles with arms outstretched and said; “Well, let’s get to work.”

It was 5:00 PM by the time Lily said his goodbyes and got into his car to go home for the night. Spending the day with the Redfoxes always brightened his mood. He was still brainstorming how best to use the large stage they were given at state final dance competitions, or how to best teach his younger kids more advanced dance moves when he spotted the community basketball court where a few kids were playing. He recognized most of them and made a decision on a whim to park his car by the court.

Getting out of the car he heard one of the kids shout, “Mr. Lily’s here!” as she ran to the gate of the court to open it up for him. 

“Heya, V.” he said to the little girl. She smiled bright and her green eyes sparkled as he ruffled her thick curly black hair. “How ya been?”

“I’m good. You should come play double dutch with us!” 

Lily laughed. “I’d love to, Vanessa, but I’m pretty sure I’m too tall for that.”

“Then play kickball with us!” she sang again, her dark skin glowing in the streetlights. 

“Maybe I will,” he said and smiled at her. Just then more of the children came over, abandoning their game of basketball and calling to him as they did. 

“Hey, Mr. Lily! Do you have a girlfriend yet?” One boy with unruly light brown hair and a wide mouth asked. 

“Don’t you kids have better things to worry about then my love life?” he chuckles at them. 

One of the boys says; "Lily, we’re serious. When will you get a girlfriend? We want cousins!"

He laughed. He’d known these kids for years, being a member of the community means you knew everyone in it. He knew when they said ‘cousins’ that they thought of him as a big brother. “That’s a big leap isn’t it, Thane?” 

The brown-haired boy shook his head. “Nope! I’m in sixth grade now and Miss McConahay says hav-” 

Lily cut him off before he ruined Vanessa’s innocence with tales of his first Sex Ed class. “OK! Who wants to play a round of basketball!?” He grabbed the basketball that had rolled to the post and turned around to face the cheering children. He started up the game by letting the kids pick captains and decide teams. There was a big squabble over who Lily would play for which ended when Lily said he’d play for his own team. The kids looked at him confused so he explained. “I’ll try to score as many points as I can against both your teams and you have to stop me from trying to get the ball. But sometimes I may pass or score for one random team. Sound fair?”

The kids nodded and the game began. Three-quarters of the way into it and the first car pulled up. A young woman stepped out with her three-year-old son following her out of the car and up to the court. “Vanessa! It’s time to come home!” she yelled. 

Vanessa’s little brother grabbed the chain link fence and shook it a few times shouting, “Yeah, come home! Come home!” 

Lily turned to Vanessa to see she had a pout on her face and her head down. Thane put his hands behind his head. “Guess that means our game is over…” The rest of the kids moaned and sighed.

Lily put a hand on Vanessa and Thane’s head once more and knelt next to them. “Don’t be so bummed,” he said. “We can play again next time.” Vanessa brightened and her six-year-old curls bounced as she jumped up to hug Lily’s neck.

“Thank you! Thank you!” She sang and her mother called once more, firmer this time. 

“She’s coming, Mrs. Brooks,” Lily called, waving to the mother as another car pulled in calling for three more little kids. 

“Thank you for watching them, Lily!” Mrs. Brooks said as Vanessa ran to hug her.

“No problem,” he said, coming over to speak with her outside the court. “It’s always a pleasure to play with the kids.”

Mrs. Brooks smiled then told Vanessa and her brother to get in the car and she’d strap them in. “Have a good night, Lily.”

“To you as well!” he replied with a wave and smile as the other kids walked home or met their parents by the parking lot. He got in his car, ready to drive home. As he did he slowed down to admire the orange sun setting against silhouetted trees and a pink sky. The stars in his rearview mirror reminded him of Shagotte’s silver sparkling eyes and he thought back to what Gajeel had told him before leaving the house that day. 

_ “Just don’t be afraid to make a move. Otherwise, you’ll find it’s too late.” _ Lily had scoffed and passed it off as just sappy advice from one train-wrecked love life to another. But the more Lily stared into the skies above...the more he desperately wanted to say something risky. Something to Shagotte that might just bring them closer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys ready for another long chapter? Cause that's what this is! We didn't even mean to make it this long the ideas just kept flowing out and now its over 8k words! Woo! And with that we'll be waiting three weeks to post the next chapter instead of two. I hope you guys are enjoying it! Thanks for your kudos and support here and on Tumblr~

_Friday, June 10_

_Bzztt~ Bzztt~_

   Lily’s phone buzzed almost rolling off the table it sat on with its vibrations. He caught it before it tumbled to the floor and checked his messages.

   One from Gajeel: ‘ _Hey, you already know Flame Brain and I are on a family weekend retreat but I forgot to tell you Shrimp and Bunny Girl are working today so someone needs to pick up Wen at ballet_.’

   Lily replied: ‘ _Not a problem. When does it end?_ ’

    _‘Last Wen told me it was eleven_.’

   ‘ _I’ll be there.’_

   ‘ _You’re the best Lil,’_  Gajeel replied and sent a sticker of a black cat rocking out on a guitar with shutter shades. Lily sent a thumbs up. He checked the clock on his phone; 10:30 AM.

_‘Better get up and leave now before I’m late,_ ’ he thought.

Lily got his shoes by the door grabbed his keys and wallet then left. His morning workout, after he had gotten back into the swing of things still left him kinda sore but he knew that would soon become the norm. For now, he just had to put up with the stiff legs. A walk outside once more would be sure to loosen him up.

   He parked in front of the building that was soon becoming more familiar to him. With big bay windows looking into the main dance room and the painted warehouse door leading into the main hallway. Lily studied the ballerina in a back-breaking pose on the door. Most likely Shagotte had hired someone to paint the ballerina there. Probably to make it look more like a dance studio and less like a brick prison, which unfortunately it resembled all too much. Lily remembered Shagotte mentioning it was ‘a work in progress’.

   He turned the car off and stepped inside. After making his way through the open door he heard some piano music playing softly and the voices of Shagotte and Wendy speaking encouragement to the class of what he found to be two-five-year-olds. He stood in the doorway waiting for Wendy to recognize him when the kids caught his attention. Most of them were uncoordinated and very lively, not caring what words they spit out in the middle of a conversation. Shagotte was busy facing the smallest girl in class and showing her the proper stance for what she called a ‘demi-pointe.’ She even bent down and gently corrected the girl’s footing then went around and did the same for the others. Wendy was busy demonstrating the moves that Shagotte wanted them to learn while Shagotte ran around correcting them and giving them tips on posture.

   She seemed so motherly when she smiled. Lily swore he’d never seen her look more in her element than right now.

_‘She would make a great mother...’_

He thought on impulse. Before he could think on that more Wendy spotted him by the door.

   “Lily!” She called and Lily stood up from leaning on the door. Wendy said something to Shagotte and she nodded then waved and smiled at Lily before taking over with the kids again. “What are you doing here?” Wendy asked as she ran up to Lily with a big smile.

   “Levy and Lucy had work today so Gajeel sent me to pick you up.”

   Her eyes widened with realization then she giggled. “He must have forgotten that I have one other class after this one.”

   Lily raised an eyebrow but they were interrupted when Shagotte clapped her hands for the kids attention and kept going until every kid was clapping with her. She stopped and spoke to them. “Thank you all for coming, don’t forget your bags and you all have a wonderful weekend!” She sang just as the first parents were starting to fill in, grabbed their kids bags and led them out the doors. Shagotte walked to him, tucking loose hair behind her ears as she approached.

   “You’re here to pick up Wendy, right?”

   “Yes, ma’am.” He nodded.

   “I hope not before the next class starts. I still need Wendy to help me with the 6-9 years olds but after that she’s free. You’re welcome to stay and watch if you want. It’ll only take an hour.”

   Wendy looked up at Lily with big eyes and seemed to be pleading something without saying anything. Lily chuckled a bit. “I see no harm in it. Maybe now I can finally see how much your dance moves have improved,” he said and ruffled Wendy’s hair. She protested and fixed her hair after he lifted his hand.

   “Great, I’m sure the kids would love to meet you,” Shagotte smiled brightly. Lily hadn’t noticed before but the sun seemed to shine brighter when she smiled. Like the world was celebrating her happiness. “There’s a thirty-minute break between this class but can you keep Wendy and me company while we clean up a bit?”

   Lily laughed. “I can do better than that. I’ll help you clean.”

   “Lovely to hear, thank you!” Shagotte did a little bow that showed what looked like a wing on her shoulder blade. Lily wondered if it was a tattoo or some weird birthmark. He decided it best not to ask and let the topic arise on its own.

   Shagotte showed him the way towards the broom and while Lily swept the floors, she and Wendy wiped the mirrors. He noticed little finger print marks on them, most likely the result of the youngest ones who couldn’t seem to sit still for their own good but Shagotte didn’t seem to mind at all. She smiled as she chatted with Wendy not having the least care of how reckless the children had been. He smiled as he silently chuckled.

_‘She sure has a lot of patience doesn’t she?’_

   The thirty-minute break had come and gone faster than Lily expected. One by one, kids came sprinting through the door. Almost immediately Shagotte was run into by one very young boy with bright red hair and freckles to match his dazzling smile.

   “Ms. Queen!” he shouted. The room quickly filled with more children, all of them saying hello to Shagotte as she waved back.

   Shagotte giggled and pat the boy’s head. “Nathan, be careful. One of these days you’re going to hurt yourself.”

   Nathan, the bright red haired boy, let go of her. He looked up at her so innocently and with a prideful smirk. “I’d never get hurt, Ms. Queen! You don’t have to worry about me. Tough kids like us can’t be hurt.” Lily looked around to see what he meant by ‘us’ and sure enough, two other boys were coming up behind Nathan. One with a sweet smile and bouncy blonde curls the other wearing a flat cap with his hands stuck in his pockets and handsome cocoa skin.

   “Look at Ms. Queen watching out for us. She’s always so nice!” The one with the cap said, giving an equally prideful smirk to Nathan.

   The one with the curly blonde hair spoke up then, “Mrs. Queen what are we learning today?”

   Shagotte smiled. “Why don’t you kids get dressed into your dance clothes then sit down and I’ll tell you.” Right after the words left her mouth Nathan turned around and spoke to the rest of the kids there. Some were his age, most were older, though, but all of them seemed to listen like this was the norm with him.

   “You heard the Queen! Everybody’s gotta get dressed!” He raised his arm high pointing a finger to the ceiling and turned on a heel. He took off to the boys changing room, followed quickly by the blonde haired boy and the young African American boy.

   Shagotte sighed and looked at Lily when they had disappeared from view. “You’d never believe this but those boys seemed to have formed a crush on me. It’s a good thing they’re too young to understand what that means.”

   Lily laughed with her. “Well, I can’t blame them.” Shagotte stopped and looked at him wide-eyed. Her cheeks tinted red a little and she looked away but tried for a smile.

   After a few minutes, all the kids started taking their seats on carefully placed mats in front of the mirror wall. Nathan, with the blonde and African American boy at his sides, sat in the very front and gave Shagotte their undivided attention.

   When everyone was seated Shagotte began with a greeting. “Hello, everyone.”

   “Hello!” The children echoed.

   “Before we start I’d like to introduce someone who’s visiting our class today.” Shagotte motioned to Lily and he gave the class a wave. They waved back deadpanned. Lily noticed Nathan had his eyes squinted as he focused on Lily. “This is Mr. Pantherlily Extalia. He runs a hip hop dance studio a few blocks away from here. As we learn ballet please treat him with respect and kindness.”

   “Thank you, Shagotte,” Lily said. Wendy read off the lesson plan while Shagotte had the kids do their stretches. Ten minutes into the class and Wendy was teaching them basic form. Lily helped Shagotte in going around to correct the children’s posture and give them tips on how to accomplish it better.

   Half way in they had a break in which the kids ate their snacks, most of them dispersing into their own small groups. Lily sat and talked with Shagotte and Wendy.

   “We underestimate you, Wen,” Lily said as he put a hand on Wendy’s shoulder. “I never knew how good you were with little kids.”

   “Shagotte’s taught me a lot! But even so, it took me a few classes to learn everything and for the kids to warm up to me. Every age range is different in how they act. I found that most surprising.”

   “Children grow so quickly,” Shagotte added. “It’s only natural for every age to be different. But these years are so crucial for the growth of these kids.” She looked off into the crowd of children as she spoke, her eyes becoming glazed with a kind of sweet protection and her mouth curving upwards. She blinked and looked back at Lily, “That’s why it’s up to parents and adults in their environment to teach them well. That’s what half of every class is, being a good role model.”

   Lily smiled and crossed his arms comfortably. He nodded as he said, “You do it well Shagotte. I must say, I’m impressed.”

   She giggled. “Thank you. It’s about time we kept up with the lesson let’s go round everyone up.”

   Lily and Wendy stood up and called the kids to attention. Lily was helping a young girl pick up the remaining trash from her snack box when a tiny hand tapped his leg.

   He turned around to see Nathan with his two followers behind him. He was about to speak when Nathan spurted out, “We’ve seen the way you look at Ms. Queen.”

   Lily stood there, confused for a second. Until he remembered Shagotte had said these were the boys who had a crush on her. He fumbled his thoughts. How was he supposed to tell these kids that not only was Lily hardly competition for anyone but that they shouldn’t have a crush on someone almost three times their age in the first place? They squared him up as if they were his height, even though they barely came to his knee.

“The way I look at her?” Lily questioned and bent down to look at them somewhat on eye level.

   Nathan pointed a finger at him, his eyes growing more narrow by the second until they were practically closed and said, “Yeah. And she’s already ours, buddy! I’m gonna grow up and marry Ms. Queen one day so you better stay away.”

Lily had to muster every ounce of his self-discipline not to crack up. The two boys in the back kept nodding and saying; ‘yeah’ as if it reinforced Nathan’s words with anything but noise.

“I think you’ve got the wrong idea, Nathan-” He began trying for a hopeful smile and a gentle let down but the little redhead interrupted him.

“You mess with Ms. Queen you get punished! Got it?” His frown had gone from serious to adorable pout in a second. Lily couldn’t hide his smile.

He sighed as he said. “You got me. Just make sure you always treat her with respect.” Maybe a little positive reinforcement would be a better approach. Nathan seemed to approve.

He nodded then put his hand out in a shake. “You’re a good man, Mr. Pantherlily. Maybe I’ll invite you to the wedding...If I like you enough.”

The African American boy behind him gave him the old ‘I’m watching you’ hand motion then voiced, “Yeah! So you better behave!”

“As long as you boys get back into your seats for the next lesson you have my word.” he held up his right hand in pretend seriousness. Nathan nodded again. Without another word he turned around and walked back to the front of the class.

The blonde haired boy looked at Lily before he followed and said loudly, “Thanks for dropping your crush on Ms. Queen for us Mr. Pantherlily!”

He stood up but the blood seemed to rush to his head and he resisted the urge to facepalm. Nathan turned around and addressed the blonde haired boy. “Richard, don’t say it so loudly! Of course, Mr. Pantherlily agreed to drop his crush on her, he’s a man of dignity! Just like my pa and me!”

“And me, right?” Richard asked his beautiful blonde curls bouncing in the light as he tilted his head.

The African American boy slapped a hand on Richard’s shoulder. “Yeah, and you Rich. And you.”

Richard gave a loud belly giggle that filled the room with a sound so sweet it could only be described as the perfect representation of child’s laughter.

“Thanks a lot, Lucus!”  

Shagotte came up to them placing gentle hands on their backs and herding them back to their seats. “Alright, boys. That’s enough. It’s time to get back to learning.”

“Anything for you, Ms. Queen,” Nathan said as the three went to sit down. Shagotte looked back at him giving him a silent apology. Lily just smiled and tried to tell her it was fine without needing to speak.

Before anyone knew it the first parent had arrived to pick up their kid indicating the class was nearly over. Shagotte gathered the young students around her for the last time that day.

“Okay everyone, that’s it for today. Don’t forget what you learned and be sure to practice at home as well, I may be giving you a review next class, understand?”  They class answered in unison the mixture of voices sounded like a harmony of chorus’.“Yes, Ms. Queen.”

More parents started to file in. Shagotte nodded with a smile. “Alright, class dismissed.” The kids jumped up to their feet as they gathered to their parents. Nathan and his gang looked up in Lily’s direction as they walked. He looked back giving them a ‘goodbye’ wave. Nathan smiled back as he grabbed his dad’s hand and walked out along with the others.

   Lily released a sigh as they left.

_‘That was...interesting.’_

   Lily had known how to handle young kids for a long time but he had never had an experience like that before. Being told off by a small gang of six-year-olds was something he hadn’t ever thought he’d experience, and over a woman for that matter. He fought the urge to smirk at the idea that ran through their heads about them marrying Shagotte. He really had a lot to learn about the minds of little kids, one thing Lily knew for sure after watching the neighborhood kids for so long was that children can always be counted on to be unpredictable.

   But regardless, they did have a point, and they were very observant. He did have a growing crush for the beautiful ballet mistress, there was no denying it. If only he had the courage to tell her. They had known each other for a little over a month now, just maybe she felt the same, maybe. His ears burned at the thought, he shook his head getting the idea out his mind. No, he finally understood what Gajeel was feeling when they had their talk about Levy. Shagotte could have anyone why would she settle with him?

   “Lily?” Wendy’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see her big brown eyes staring at him. “You ok?”

He gave her a toothy smile. “Yeah, I’m fine Wen, no need to worry about me.”

   Wendy’s concerned expression became bright in an instant.

   “Good! Oh, I’m going to get dressed real quick so we can go, ok?”  

Lily nodded, “Okay, no problem.” Wendy ran to the entrance of the door leading to the hallway.

“I won’t be long I promise,” Wendy called.

“No worries, take your time. We’re in no hurry,” Lily said raising a hand dismissively. Only a giggle was heard before it faded behind the doors.

Lily sighed once more leaning back against the wall.

“Are you ok, Lily?” Lily stood up straight at the sound of Shagotte’s voice and looked towards her. His mouth nearly dropped. After she had gone into the back room to change he had forgotten she was still in the room, lost in his world of thoughts. But seeing her in casual clothes here was like a wake-up slap. She had taken her hair out of its bun and let it cascade down her back, a simple small ponytail in the back holding her bangs out of her face. Her dress was long, reaching down to her ankles and colored with the most vibrant gradient of dark green to white. Everything seemed to match her perfectly, the synthetic diamonds in her earrings brought out the silver in her eyes, the sleeveless and backless dress showed off her slender form. And was she wearing makeup? Maybe she had always had it on and he hadn’t noticed. But now the tiniest bit of light green showed on her eyelids and only served to make her lashes look long and dark.

Lily took in everything about her, from her manicured toes to the way her dress flowed elegantly as she walked. Even the purity ring around her neck couldn’t escape his gaze, in fact, it seemed even more prominent now.

“Lily?” she called again and he realized he’d gone too long without saying anything.

“Oh-uh yes, yes. I’m fine.” He stood up and tried for a hopeful smile. “Sorry, I guess I spaced.”

Shagotte giggled, her voice sounded like beautiful wind chimes in a cool summer breeze. “I suppose so. Wendy will be out in a minute.” Shagotte walked beside him and took a seat by him. He sat back down with her and glanced her way. Lily noticed he fingers going up to her necklace fiddling as she averted her eyes from him.

“I’m sorry, about the boys. I saw that they were messing with you a bit. I hope they weren’t too much trouble.” Lily chuckled as he laid his back against the wall again.

“Oh, of course not. They weren’t a problem at all. They’re cute kids that’s for sure. They seemed to be very infatuated with you.” Lily looked at her and saw that she was blushing. Her blushing cheeks made the freckles on her face stand out much more than usual.

“That’s quite flattering, I’m not sure why they like me so much. They are sweet boys, though, they work and listen quite well.”

“Well, they did say some things that proved they really were serious about their crush, it was actually surprising, to say the least.” Shagotte giggled. She combed a stray strand of her hair behind her ears not looking at him.

“Oh? What did they say?” She asked between her giggles. Lily paused. He felt his ears beginning to heat. How was he going to be able to tell what the boys said without fumbling over his thoughts trying not to give away how he felt about her. He didn’t know if he could.

He placed his hand behind his neck rubbing with a little more force than necessary as he hesitated to answer his question.

“W-Well they-”

_Bzztt~ Bzztt~_

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He breathed a silent breath of relief.

_‘Saved by the tone.’_

He grabbed his phone from his pants pocket to see that it was a text from Lucy. Lily looked towards Shagotte.

“Please excuse me. Let me just answer this real quick.” Shagotte smiled as she nodded. He unlocked the phone and read the text.

‘ _Good Morning/Noon, Lily. I was wondering if you could keep Wendy for a while longer. It turns out that both me and Levy are going to be working until a little late this evening. I hope that’s ok.’_

Lily smiled as he texted back; ‘ _That would be no problem at all. I could keep her for a few hours.’_

Lucy responded almost immediately after he sent it saying: ‘ _Thanks, soo much Lily, I owe you one.’_

_‘It’s fine. See ya later_.’

‘ _Thanks again Ttyl. :D’_

   Lily put his phone back in his pocket. Before he could say anything he heard light footsteps enter the room and land right in front of him.

   “"Ok Lily! I'm ready to go," Wendy said in a cheerful tone. Lily smiled as he  stood up and pat a hand to her head.

   "It turns out I'll be keeping you longer than expected.”

Wendy tilted her head in confusion. “Eh?”

Lily chuckled at her expression.  “Lucy just texted me and told me that she and Levy will be working until this evening." Wendy’s lips curved into a wide smile and she bounced a little on her heels.

   "That's perfectly fine! It's been a while since I hung out with you anyway. It'll be fun!"

Lily nodded with his own wide smile. He had to agree, it has been awhile since they last had an outing together, with her being in school and him working it was pretty hard to find any free time.  

Wendy looked in Shagotte’s direction with the same big smile.

   "And you can come with us if you want Ms. Queen."

Shagotte's eyes widened as she shook her head in nervous protest, a tint of pink forming on her cheeks.

   "Oh no no I couldn't. I don’t want to be a burden or anything." Lily smiled down at Shagotte.

   "No need to worry about that Shagotte. We’ll be more than happy to have you." Shagotte looked from Lily to Wendy ‘s smiling faces. He could see the wheels turning in her head as she bit her lip. She finally answered

"I mean if you truly don't mind me coming along-" Before she could even finish her sentence Wendy started moving. The young girl grabbed her duffle bag from the floor and walked beside where Shagotte was sitting to grab her bag as well.

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun, I promise." Lily stood in front of the woman offering his hand. She looked at it. Lily could feel the blush coming back to his ears.

‘ _Maybe I’m being too forward with her._ ’ He thought ‘ _Should I back off? I-I’m not sure...maybe I should just-_ ’

Before he had time to process his thoughts he felt a warm surface place itself in his outstretched hand.

“Thank you.” He heard her say. He stepped back and helped her stand up.

“Of course, no problem.” Lily heard Wendy’s faint giggle behind him. He wouldn’t be surprised if she had noticed his reddening ears and uneasy smile. Wendy and Gajeel knew him better than anyone so if something was going on they could sense it from a mile away.

Lily released his hands and turned to Wendy. Seeing that she had both of the big bags on her shoulders he decided to relieve her of the weight.

   “Let me take those, Wen.” Wendy didn’t say anything or rather couldn’t before the massive weight of the bags were lifted off her arms and onto Lily’s. Lily started walking towards the entrance of the studio room then looked back at the two young women with a proud smile.

“Come on, let’s go.”

* * *

 

It was official. This man was truly something else. Shagotte couldn’t believe how kind, or sweet, or gentlemanly he was. He never ceased to surprise her or catch her off guard.

   After leaving the studio Shagotte had explained to Lily that she normally walked to ballet from her house as a morning exercise and that it also saved her unnecessary use of gas. Lily had understood fully and offered her a ride with himself and Wendy downtown. On the ride, he told her that he would do the same when he went to the gym. He would walk there every now and then when felt like he needed the warm-up walk. Shagotte was surprised but should have expected as much, the man had carried both her and Wendy’s bags as if they were nothing at all and even she had to admit she  had trouble carrying her bag to and from work at times.

   She breathed in the fresh air around her as she walked on the sidewalk next to Wendy with Lily not too far behind. The breeze blew her long hair soon reaching her back.

   “Shagotte?” The woman stopped and turned hearing Lily’s deep voice calling her name, Wendy did the same.

   “Please excuse my curiosity, but is that an angel wing tattooed on your back?” Shagotte could feel the blush burn her cheeks. It wasn’t the first time someone had mistaken her birthmark as a tattoo, it was a unique one. Even her grandparents had told her about how her ‘angel wing’ birthmark looked more detailed than most. They also told her that she was special for having such a mark, that it proved that she would have eternal luck, but after all the things that had happened in her life, she wasn’t sure it meant anything, but she didn’t have to tell him that.

   Shagotte turned around pulling her long hair over one of her shoulders to give him the full view of her back and the birthmark that concealed almost the  whole left side of her shoulder blade. The dress she wore made it very hard for the huge mark to be missed with her hair not covering it, the only thing that blocked it was the criss-cross straps of the sun-dress.

   “Oh no, it’s not a tattoo, although many people mistake it as such. It’s a birthmark.” She looked over her shoulders to see the man's eyes grow in astonishment. She could only laugh at his expression. Shagotte released her hair letting it lay over her back once more.

   Wendy smiled as she glanced up at Lily.

   “Yeah! You should hear all the stories the kids say about her being an angel sent from heaven. They’re adorable yet still amazing.” Shagotte looked at Wendy with wide pleading eyes, trying to give her signs to stop without saying the words. But it ended in failure, either Wendy didn’t get the message or she was just too excited to care. She heard Lily’s chuckle as a smirk appeared on his face.

   “Oh, do they now? I would really like to hear them. They’ll be interesting I bet,” Wendy nodded.

   “Yes they really are, but-” a growl was heard from the girl’s stomach making her blush. Lily bellowed a laugh. How could something so deep sound so soothing to her ears? Maybe she needed to get checked or something.

   “Sounds like someone’s hungry, want to go eat something?” Wendy responded with a quiet ‘yes’. “And you can come too, Shagotte, my treat,” She wanted to decline, she really did, but something about his smile had her responding the opposite. “Great! I know this amazing, fried take out place not too far from here, follow me.” Lily took the lead.

   

   “I know it’s nothing fancy but it's good to indulge once in awhile,” Lily told her as he handed her the plate of fries, onion rings and various other fried foods.

   Shagotte tried for a smile. “I haven’t had any of this in so long since I was a little girl. It may be horrible for your body but it tastes delicious.”

   Suddenly Wendy piped up, her eyes wide with excitement. “Hey, Lily can we go eat this at the park?”

   Lily smiled at her. “Sure, Wen. Maybe the neighborhood kids will be there. I did promise them another game of basketball.”

   The trio began their walk to the park/playground. As they walked Lily saw Magnolia’s fully bloomed and now green cherry blossom trees line the perimeter of the park.

   “So you know some of the neighborhood kids?” Shagotte asked innocently as they walked. Her finger fiddled with her purity ring again as she looked up at Lily.

   “I do. I know almost all of them actually. A lot of these kids parents were close friends of mine and the Redfoxes so we got to see their kids grow up. It’s like we’re all a sort of really big interconnected family y’know.”

   Shagotte giggled. “That sounds wonderful.” As they entered the park Wendy pointed to a big picnic table under an old oak tree. One from which they could see the shenanigans of little children on the playground. It seemed to be Wendy’s favorite pastime, Lily had noticed. They all began to dig into their food, laughing at how greasy it was and how impossibly powdery the fried dough had become.

   Shagotte had finished most of her small helpings when she looked over to Lily and asked, “So, how did you and Gajeel meet?”

   Lily looked at her and smiled. "Well, believe it or not, I knew his family long before I knew him.”

"How so?" Shagotte questioned.

Wendy was silently studying Lily as he became quiet and almost timidly said, “"His father...was with me after my parents died..."

Shagotte turned away. "Oh! oh, I'm so sorry, didn't mean to bring that up..."

   Lily just chuckled. "Don’t worry. It’s fine. It's actually more fond memories of them when I look back. His father was a doctor, he's retired now as far as I know. He was the closest thing to a dad I had after everything happened." Lily's looked up to the beautiful clear sky, breathing in the air around him with a smile on his face. "After I had healed up, Metalicana took me home to his family. I didn't know what to expect. I didn't feel comfortable being with a stranger, with me being so young and the memory of my parent's death still fresh in my brain. I didn't talk much. He didn't pry either. He saw me at my worse, and he understood when I wouldn't." He gazed to the playground with a faraway look in his eyes. " When I stepped into his home it felt so nostalgic and warm.” Shagotte was listening was rapt curiosity, and Wendy had put down her remaining bit of fried dough to pay close attention. “His wife, Grandneey, greeted me with the brightest smile I had ever seen. Metalicana must have told her about me.I assumed he had told the whole family because low and behold a little boy, looking like the spitting image of his father, came running out with a toy dragon in his hands. It was Gajeel.”

“As small as he was, he was still a little fighter. He looked at me with a scowl, that I soon got used too. At the time I had a bandage over my scar.” Lily traced the crescent moon over his eye. “One day he walked up to me and said, 'why do you have a stupid eye patch over your eye?' He was a little kid and I wasn't going to get mad at him but Metalicana smacked him on the side of the head for asking me that. I told him that it was ok, that I didn't mind answering. I told him that I had a scar. Of course, Gajeel was three years old so he was very straight forward. He told me he wanted to see it. And after I showed him, for some strange reason he thought I was just the coolest person in the world. He warmed up to me after that. He's like my brother now." Lily laughed and shared a smile with Wendy.

Shagotte giggled a little, "That's so sweet."

   "Yeah, it was nice." His eyes darkened, "unfortunately I couldn't stay there forever. I had to go to an orphanage because I was so young. Metallica did whatever he could go try to keep me there, he said he would raise and take of me, but the people in charge didn't agree." He looked down at the ground in remorse. "The moment I stepped into the orphanage I hated it. I couldn’t do much of anything, I was bullied for having an eye patch and when I finally did get my eye patch removed they teased me about my scar and even my name. I had to fight my way through the orphanage life. Believe it or not...  I wasn't always the best person...the bullying made me hard and mean. I hit a stage in my early teens that I became the bully... Metalicana would come to visit often along with Gajeel to counsel me and get me away from the orphanage for a while. I needed the space. Even though Gajeel was young, I always knew I could trust him, he's one of those friends that would have your back no matter what, and he was my only friend for a long time. When I hit fourteen they let me leave the orphanage and live with the Redfoxes. You just don't understand how happy I was to leave that terrible place. Along with my environment, my attitude changed. I got better, went to school, got good grades. Even played a few sports. And of course, Gajeel was there to toughen me up a bit. His personality never changed. Rough and rude but secretly loyal like no other, that’s how Gajeel is. During those transition years from the orphanage to the Redfoxes home, I got into a lot of fights, most provoked by other kids but Gajeel always had a tendency to go looking for them. Whenever we got in a fight I would try to reason, but if that didn't work, then we did what we had to do. Metalicana taught us to fight, and not soon after Gajeel was the one starting the fights and I had to hold him back." Lily smiled. "Not long after those teen years Wendy was born. She was so small and innocent looking, you should have seen Gajeel’s face when he first saw her. When he was offered to hold her he vowed he would never let a soul harm a hair on her head. As if she was his child, it was heartwarming to see him that way. After I graduated and was about to go off to college, I made him promise that he would stay out of trouble. He, of course, made a passive response but I knew he meant what he said." Lily sighed, "those were good times we had as kids, I'll never forget them.”

Shagotte was quiet for a while, contemplating what to say next and how to express her awe. She didn’t get a chance when a high pitched voice called from far away. “Mr. Lily came back to play!” The trio looked to the sound and saw a group of children running in their direction. When the kids finally reached the table they were out of breath but one little girl faced Lily and said, “Lily! She’s the pretty lady I met the other day!” The girl pointed to Shagotte. Suddenly she recognized the little girl’s face. Big brown curls, beautiful brown skin, emerald eyes and a smile that radiated the sunshine. Shagotte would have spoken again but another child spoke up then, this one a bit older.

His light brown hair glowed under the light of the sunlight through the trees. “Is she your girlfriend, Lily?” The boy pointed at Shagotte as well. She had to look away and compose herself before she let these little kids drive her into a blushing mess. Lily stood up to correct them but it was too late before all the other children in the group began shouting assumptions and saying things like, “Are we gonna get cousins soon?” and “Do you really love each other?”

“Thane! Vanessa! Wha-” Lily began but another child planted himself in front of Shagotte, demanding her attention.

He said out loudly and plainly, showing off his lost two front teeth, “Are you a good kisser?”

“Ok, guys! I think that’s enough harassing Lily and Ms. Queen.” Wendy stood up and said loudly to get their attention. The kids all looked at Wendy and sighed in disappointment.

“Um- Miss.” A tiny finger poked her leg and she focused her gaze back on the girl with the gorgeous smile. “Do you remember who I am?”

Shagotte leaned forward to engage with her and smiled sweetly as she said, “I do. You’re that sweet girl who had the kickball correct?”  The girl nodded. “However I don’t think I ever caught your name.”

Lily stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, or tried to but he was much taller and ended up placing a few fingers on her shoulder instead. “This is Vanessa. She’s one of the neighborhood kids I know the best.” Lily turned to the kids then and said, “Ok you guys. Go play at the park with Wendy, alright?" The two nodded and Wendy walked up to them prompting them to follow her to the play area.

   "Come on, you guys!" Thane cried as he ran towards the playground the other kids following.

   "I call swing!" Vanessa cried running towards the swing set.

   "I'm sorry about that," Lily said still standing in front of her rubbing his neck.

Shagotte’s blush still burned on her cheeks but managed to look up at him. "It's quite alright. Kids will be kids. I suppose this makes us even for what my boys said in class today." Shagotte combed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and averted her eyes. She heard a deep chuckle escape his lips. She couldn't get over how much she loved to hear that laugh of his. It was so smooth, deep and soothing. She could listen to it forever if he gave her the honor to.  

Lily say back down on his seat. "Yes. I suppose so. They don't seem to know when to give up. They have been asking about it for a while now." Shagotte tilted her head.

"A while? How long have you know them."

   Lily crossed his legs as he put his arms behind his head.

"Thane and Vanessa I've known the longest. The others came after they did. But I've known Thane since he was seven and Vanessa since she was three, I'd happened to be good friends with her parents. They're like brother and sister those two. Thane never goes anywhere without her." Shagotte saw as his gold eyes seemed to sparkle against the sunset light as he spoke.

If she had to guess she would think that would a smile a father would make as he talks about his children.

    Shagotte and Lily sat for a couple more hours, watching Wendy play with the kids and talking. The way Lily talked about Thane and Vanessa was filled with so much protective nature and love, she couldn't help but marvel at it. ' _He would be amazing father someday,_ ' she thought. Before she could say anything else Wendy ran up to them all smiles but her face red from exhaustion.

   "Can we go now. I'm really tired." Lily looked at his watch.

   "Oh wow, it's already 7." He spoke. As if on cue, the street lights came on. Lily nodded and stood up.

   "Ok . It is getting pretty late. We better be getting you back to Lucy's apartment." He looked over at Shagotte.

   "I can give you a ride home if you like."

Shagotte nodded. "If you don't mind, that would nice,"

Lily smiled at her. "Of course, I’d be happy to." He put a hand in his pocket and offered her his elbow.  

   "May I?"

   Shagotte was surprised by the gesture. But she smiled as she placed her hands into the crook of his arm.

   "Thank you, you're too kind."

Lily just chuckled once more.    "Anytime." Shagotte heard Wendy giggling softly behind them as she walked. The three walked to the car. She didn't realize how fast the sun set but it was sooner than expected. After fifteen minutes of driving downtown, they finally had gotten to the townhouses. Shagotte sighed. Lily stopped her before she could get out the car.

   "Wait one second." Shagotte froze confused about what he was stopping her for.

He had jumped out the car and nearly ran to her side to open her door.

   He reached out his hand offering to help her out of the vehicle.

   She took it without hesitation and slid out the car, surprised but flattered. Once out she looked up at him with a smile and he returned it. He released her hand for a second to pop the trunk to get her ballet bag and carried it to the door

Shagotte unlocked her front door then reached for her bag to take it from his hands. She looked up at him with a smile and sparkle in her eyes.

   "Thank you, for letting me tag along with you and Wendy. I really enjoyed myself." Lily smiled and bowed. She would never get tired of that handsome smile he gave her.

   "It was a pleasure having you, Shagotte. Maybe we can do it again sometime." Shagotte brought one of her hands to her necklace subconsciously fiddling with her ring as she averted her eyes shyly.

   "I would like that very much."

Lily bowed before her, making her blush. "Well then, I hope we can soon. Good night Ms. Queen." Shagotte giggled once more as she lifted her summer dress slightly in a polite curtsy.

   "As do I, Good night Mr. Extalia." Lily's chuckle rang once more before he turned away and walked back to his car.

He got inside and waved as he drove away. She sighed blissfully and bit her lip as she watches them go down the road before disappearing around the corner.

* * *

 

Lily and Wendy are riding in an ominous silence. Wendy had taken the opportunity to climb to the passenger seat next to Lily and give him a huge smirk.

   "Wen, why are you looking at me that way?" He didn't even  have to look at her to know that she a huge smiled spread from ear to ear.

   "You know why," she said in her sweetest tone

Lily gave a sigh. Wendy continued to speak.    "So?"

   "So what?" he countered.

   "Do you have a crush on her?" Lily tightened and loosened his grip on the steering wheel then gave a sigh.

   "I'm not sure how to feel honestly."

Wendy looked towards the front of the car. "Well, by the way, you treat her, you seem to like her a lot. Why don't you just admit it to yourself? It's not that hard."  They reached a red traffic light. He stopped and released the wheel sitting back in his seat staring into space.

   "I don't know. I just think she's perfect, too perfect for me. She could have anyone, and I mean anyone by her side. Why..." He let out a huff of air. "Why would that be me?" Wendy hm'ed in understanding and placed a finger towards her chin, thinking.

   "Admit it."

Lily looked over at the bluenette with a confused look. "What?"

Wendy smiled. "Admit that you are in love with her. Say it out loud. It will take a huge weight off your shoulders." Lily ears burned as he tried to think of it. But what he failed to know was that was he really in love with her or was it just a crush he had. He didn't want to speak falsely about how he felt about the young woman. Her beautiful face appeared in his mind, he could hear her laugh as if she was sitting right next to him. It was like music to his ears.

_~Honk~_

   The loud sound of the car horn behind him broke him out his imagination. He looked up. The light had turned green. He gave a silent apology to the driver behind him before driving off.

Wendy didn't say anything for the rest of the drive and neither did Lily. After 20 mins they had shown up at Lucy's apartment. The lights were on and shining down the parking lot. Wendy let out a sigh. Lily got out the car and opened the door for her, giving her a smile and offering his hand just like he did Shagotte.Wendy smiled taking it.

He went to the backseat and grabbed her ballet bag only to have Wendy reach for it instead. "I can walk up by myself.” She told him. Lily smiled and nodded.

   "If you say so. Wen." He gave her the bag. Wendy looked up at him dark eyes shining youthfully.

"Just try it, ok? It'll make you feel better,"

He put his hands in his pocket and looked away at the horizon beyond the road then back at the young girl.

   "You promise you won't tell anyone,"

Wendy’s smile widened. She rose her right hand as if she was about to make a solemn vow.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly." Lily chuckled at the saying, having a slight memory of Gajeel and himself teaching it to her when they were very young. He let out a sigh then took a deep breath.

   "Fine, I-"

   "Wendy!"

   The feminine voice of the blond was unmistakeable.  Wendy and Lily looked at the direction of the apartment and sure enough, that’s where Lucy stood waving.

   “Hey, you guys!” Lily waved at the waving girl then glanced at the side of his eyes at Wendy who pouted most likely for Lucy’s terrible timing and interrupting his out-loud confession.

He patted the young girl on her head. She looked up at him, her pout now visible.  Lily only chuckled and ruffled her dark cobalt locks. He gave her a silent wink transforming her pout into a smile.

   “Looks it’s time for me to head out. I’ll see you around ok?” Lily said.

Wendy nodded. “Aye, Sir.” He ruffled her hair one more time before taking his leave, making sure she got into Lucy’s apartment safely.

He drove home in silence thinking on the events of the day. He couldn’t bring himself not to be embarrassed by the fact the kids had actually said those things out loud. It made goosebumps crawl on his skin.

‘ _Are you a good kisser?_ ’

He remembered her being asked  loud and clear, he couldn’t stop himself from wondering himself about the question. Was she a good kisser?

   Before he knew it he was home. He breathed a sigh of relief. If he drove anymore with these thoughts brewing in his head he would undeniably go insane.

   He walked up the stairs into his apartment and kicked off his shoes. His mind was driving him crazy with these daydreams and thoughts of her.

   He staggered to his room and landed face first onto his mattress. He curled up into a ball like a cat, a strange habit of his whenever we were trying to get comfortable especially  for a built man like himself.

   He thought back to what Wendy said.

‘ _Just admit you’re in love with her_.’ His face burned as a pair of silver eyes and long white hair appeared vividly in his mind.

‘ _Say it out loud_ ’ His heart raced at the thought of her face, seeing her smile, hearing her laugh. He sighed deeply as he smothered his face with his pillow. He muffled his confession.

“I’m in love with Shagotte Queen.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i'm really sorry this chapter took longer than usual to upload. Life got in the way and both me and my co-writer Indy were swamped with daily responsibilities. But its finally here! With another dance scene and only two weeks to wait for the next one this time! Enjoy~

_ ~Friday, June 17th~ _

 

“G’night, Redfox. Have a good weekend.” Gajeel grunted and waved a hand in goodbye. 

“Yeah, you too,” he groaned tiredly. He really didn’t understand why he decided to take a job that would have him working till the small hours of morning but right now he was much to exhausted to think about it. As he was walking to his car he sent a text to Shrimp. He got in his car, turned the ignition, checked the fuel gauge on empty, looked in his even emptier wallet and grunted again. Oh yeah, that was why he took a night job. 

His phone lit up, another message from Levy.  _ Yeah, Natsu said he can bring your equipment to class tomorrow for you. Why are you up this late anyway? _

Gajeel snickered and wrote,  _ Work eats away my life and I have no soul so I don’t sleep. Also, I could ask the same of you? _

Levy took a while to reply, Gajeel sat there in his car listening to the rock tunes of Metallica and wondering what the heck she was typing.

_ So this book I’m reading; _ the essay long message started but Gajeel was too tired to read it all. Instead, he replied back,  _ Interesting how that one thing happened. Listen I’m driving home. Skype me when I get there and you can tell me more about it. _

_ You’re too tired again, aren’t you?  _

_ What gave it away? _

As Levy was typing her reply he could almost see her smile and hear her almost-chuckle-actual snort that he loved to hear. 

_ Alright, just don’t fall asleep on me again. _

_ No promises. _ He texted and left it at that. Putting the car in drive he began his trek home. Only to collapse in his bed and wake up hours later with an inbox full of messages.

“Gray-sama, Juvia thinks she should make you a tortellini tonight? Or what about chicken parmesan?” The blue haired woman was focused on the pasta section of the supermarket and comparing them with the food in the cart in front of her. She looked at one box of noodles, nodded and placed it in the cart. 

“Talking to yourself again?” a deep voice said from behind her. 

“Gajeel-kun!” She exclaimed as she turned to see who had spoken. 

“In the flesh, what’s up?” He crossed his arms and looked over the items in her shopping cart. Surprisingly not many items, just enough to make a variety of dinner meals.

“Juvia was just deciding what she should make Gray-sama for dinner,” she replied, an innocent smile on her face. 

“You two living together now or something?”

Juvia shook her head. “Not yet but Juvia is sure this next home cooked meal will make him change his mind.” She balled her fists and gave Gajeel a look of determination. 

Gajeel chuckled and pat her head. “Keep telling yourself that, rain woman. He’ll crack eventually.”

Juvia nodded. “Yes, Gray-sama loves Juvia she just has to prove it to him!”

“Well, I meant he’d crack under all the pressure of you driving him insane but sure let’s go with that meaning.”

“Gajeel-kun! Don’t be mean!” She pouted and he smirked at her. 

“Gajeel, you’re not picking on Juvia are you?” a new voice said from behind him. As it spoke he noticed the falling of footsteps getting closer. Lucy was making her way towards them, a can of tomato sauce in her hands. She was about to put it in the cart when Juvia spoke,

“Juvia does not need tomato sauce anymore. She is going to make Gray-sama a creamy tortellini!”

“Then what’d you have me go to other side of the store for!?”

Juvia thought for a moment, “Exercise.” 

“Are you saying I’m fat?!” Juvia giggled but Gajeel interrupted before Lucy could go off.

“What are you doing here anyway. Aside from being creepy and deciding what you’ll make your one-sided crush for dinner?”

Lucy straightened and gave Gajeel a smile. “That’s all really. Juvia just wanted company at the store. What about you?”

Gajeel smirked. “Gotta make somethin’ real nice to make at Lil’s house tonight. He says it’s been too long since he’s had some of my cooking. I say he can make their own darn food but my word don't mean much to an adorable ten-year-old.”

“Wendy gave you her puppy eyes didn’t she?” Lucy remarked with a smirk. 

Gajeel scoffed, “No, I let her think they work on me to make her feel better.”

“Sure you do,” Lucy said laughing.

“Is Gajeel-kun lying?” 

“I’m doing whatever you think I’m doing, rain woman.” The trio laughed. They shared more idle conversation but then went on their separate ways. Gajeel checked his watch. He figured he had an hour to get the things he needed before class that afternoon. He had to get his items and get going before it was too late.

Gajeel slammed the door to his car unintentionally. He threw his keys in his pocket and hurried to the door of the studio. Lily was there waiting for him. 

“Yo, he finally makes it,” Lily said clasping a hand on his back. “I’m not the only one who gets away with being late”

“Ah, shuddup. I was only late cuz I was getting ingredients for your dinner.” 

Lily laughed. “Then I’m sure it’ll be a dinner well deserved.”

Just then the front door opened and Natsu’s pink head poked out, “Hey, everyone's here and waiting what’s taking so long?”

“Nothin’ but your impatience, salamander,” Gajeel said with a smirk and walked with Natsu into the class. All his usual students were there and more. It was good they had this larger dance room beside the usual one for days where all ages gathered.

Once inside he was bombarded with a cacophony of voices and excited yelling. Lily helped him get everyone’s attention with a loud whistle. They all looked to the two teachers and Gajeel spoke.

“Alright, guys. I kept ya waiting so let’s get right into this. Romeo start us off with the stretches and warm-ups.”

Romeo’s purple-haired head popped up and he excitedly leads the class with some toe touches first. After stretching they began warm-ups and already Cobra was secretly feeding the pet snake he tried to hide in his bag when he thought no one was looking. Evergreen yet again pretended not to be flirting with Elfman until Bixlow called them love birds and laughed at a blushing Evergreen. Gajeel sighed.  _ It’s gonna be a long class. _ He thought.

Gajeel was waiting with Lily during the classes break time. Every student was spaced out across the room, drinking and catching their breath. Natsu for some reason still had boundless energy and was using it to pick a fight with Gray while laughing hysterically. Gajeel had no energy to waste on pointless fights today so he turned away in disinterest. Instead, his eyes rested on something much smaller. Levy was drinking water as she sat on the ground next to Lucy. From where they sat Gajeel could see her in all her glory as she laughed alongside her best friend. 

Then Levy was pointing to someone in front of her and said, or rather sang a verse. It was quiet at first but Gajeel could still hear how beautiful she sounded. “Don’t you just hate those people?”

Lucy continued her thoughts without an inch of hesitation, flawlessly following up Levy’s verse with; “Don’t they make you wanna scream?”

Gajeel looked to where Levy was pointing and found out what she meant. Across the room from her Mira and Laxus were wrapped in each other’s arms and kissing. Then Laxus pulled her into his lap and tickled her until she cried for mercy. It wasn’t an unusual sight, in fact with them being engaged and in the same class Gajeel almost expected to see it every day. He assumed everyone was just used to it because no one usually spoke of it. Levy laughed a bit as she continued singing. 

“Listen to ‘em baby talkin’/Oh ain’t that sweet?”

Lucy stood up as she sung, she grabbed Levy’s hand and they both jumped to their feet. She struck a pose with one finger on her lip and her brows knit in mock sadness. “It can really cut right through ya/the way they carry on!” 

Levy skipped to where Juvia was sitting and talking with Erza. She bent over Juvia and ran a finger along her shoulder, catching the girl’s attention as she sung. “Don’t you just hate those people/when you’re alone?” Then she skipped off standing next to Lucy again. Juvia and Erza’s faces lit up with smiles and soon they were behind the girls as well, laying down some of the dance moves Lily and Gajeel had taught them in class.

Lucy kept singing, “When you’re heart is broken/you feel like the only one.” As the girls danced gently behind her she made a heart with her hands and broke it in half. Somewhere along the dance and song someone had brought out their phone and started playing the actual song without the lyrics.

Levy joined Lucy and they looked at each other like two people having a conversation, “There's a million others/holding hands.” They joined hands with worried faces, “Where do they all come from?” 

Levy and Lucy shrugged both shoulders into a hip-hop dance move. Suddenly Cana strolled in front of Lucy and Levy singing, “Every cafe table, every movie, every park…” Cana joined the others in a slight sway back and forth dance. 

Behind Cana came Evergreen, walking as if she was on a catwalk for a fashion show, “They want the whole wide world to know.” Evergreen danced on Cana’s other side as the girls dispersed around the room. A few others joined in on the dance, circling Erza and Juvia as they both harmonized. They went back to back with a dramatic hand on their forehead.

“How in love they are!” The crowd of people slowly settled back to their adjacent positions and now Lucy and Levy had the whole class singing along with them. The whole class, that is, save for most of the guys including, Lily, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Laxus, and Cobra. 

A few of the dancers threw their hands up and mocked an extremely frustrated face as the chorus took over. “Don’t you just hate those people! Don’t they make you wanna scream!”

Above all the voices Lucy and Levy’s rang out the loudest, singing a duet in which Gajeel only had eyes for Levy’s tiny frame bouncing up and down with the music. 

“Listen to ‘em baby talkin’.” Levy made a puppet out of her hand as Lucy took it to town on the next note. She belted out her voice, closing her eyes and getting the high note perfectly. “Oh ain’t that sweet!” 

Erza and Juvia came up on each of their sides, offering a reassuring hand on the shoulder. “It can really cut right through ya. The way they carry on.” 

The entire class sang out in harmony, “Don’t you just hate those people when you’re alone?” Levy, Lucy, Juvia and Erza took a place with the rest of the crowd as Evergreen stepped up. Putting a lot of emotion into how she sang and the pose she struck. 

“Someday I’ll fall back in love and I’ll be one of them!”

Kinana took her place pushing Evergreen out of the way with a slight spin. “The ‘missing you’s and ‘love you, too’s,” As the last part was sung, Lisanna came up from behind Kinanna and took her hand so they both twirled around each other, finally going back to back and slowly sliding to the ground with their hands intertwined above their heads. “But until then…”

Everyone circled each other again, confusing anyone who would have tried to follow every movement. Just as quickly as they had moved, the crowd settled down and Levy and Lucy were standing hand in hand with their heads down while Lucy softly sings,

“Don’t you just hate those people?/Don’t they make you wanna scream?” 

Levy continued the next part “Listen to ‘em baby talkin’/Oh, ain’t that sweet?” The rest of the class kept going, the way they all picked up the lyrics in sync and belted it out made Gajeel’s hair stand on end. 

“It can really cut right through ya/the way they carry on.” They continued, Lucy’s voice singing louder than the others in a perfect belt of the lyrics. “Don’t you just hate those people?/I mean really, really hate those people!” Then the music died down and Levy was the only one singing softly, “Don’t you just hate those people/When you’re alone?” 

There were a few seconds of silence while Levy’s voice faded out. Without warning the entire class burst out in laughter and gave a roar of applause. Gajeel noticed Lily was laughing along side them. 

Gajeel turned to Natsu. “Aren’t you two dating?” he asked, motioning his head towards Lucy who was jumping up and down with excitement. 

Natsu gave a deadpanned look, “Yeah, she does this a lot.” 

“Ok, ok you guys had your fun.” Lily cut in, stepping toward the crowd and quieting them down with a booming voice. 

Just as the last words left Lily’s lips another round of claps came from the doorway. It had the whole class’s attention and Gajeel looked over to see Wendy, in her after ballet outfit with Shagotte in a nice tank top and skirt over her ballet wear. From the looks, on their faces, Gajeel would guess they had seen the whole dance number.

“Is this how hip hop class normally goes?”

Lily let out a chuckle. “You’d be surprised, we’re usually more organized than this,” 

Shagotte smiled, and Gajeel didn’t miss the look those two gave each other. “I hope more organized doesn’t mean less fun because that was one of the most entertaining hip-hop dances I’ve ever seen. You all looked like you were having so much fun.”

“Gajeel, can I learn some of those moves too!?” Wendy said with a huge smile at her big brother. Gajeel walked over and put a large hand on her head. 

“You’ll be learning a lot more than that when you join us, pipsqueak!” He smirked at her and she pumped up her little fists, an excited sparkle in her eyes.

“I take it ballet class ended a little early?” Lily asked.

Wendy nodded, “Yup. So I thought I’d show Ms. Queen your class!” 

Lily opened up with a friendly smile, “We love visitors! Come on in. You can sit yourselves down anywhere. Now we gotta get back to work, Those dance moves aren’t gonna practice themselves,” he said turning back around to face the class. Shagotte and Wendy took seats against the mirrored wall and happily watched the rest of the class continue.

By the end of the class, even Wendy was still talking about how much fun an unplanned flash mob had been. Gajeel and Levy had just said goodbye to the others as he walked with Wendy on his way to bring Levy home. He mentioned to Lil how he would meet him at his house after for that meal he had promised him.

“The funny thing about that song,” Levy said, bringing a finger up as she spoke. “is that Lucy and I used to always sing that to each other when we saw couples making out in public. We had both been single for so long it was kind of like our song, y’know. And even after she and Natsu started dating we still kept doing it out of tradition.” 

Wendy laughed and smiled at her. “That’s really cute!” 

Then Gajeel interjected. “So if you hate all those lovey-dovey couples when yer single, how ‘bout I change that?” he said, leaning in close to her with a smirk on his face. They had stopped walking and Gajeel had the luxury of seeing her entire face turn a deep shade of red as her eyes got big and her brows formed a crease between them. He had never seen her that red and judging by the look on her face she had been caught completely off guard. It made him chuckle and lose his poker face.

As he laughed she seemed to gain some composure and punched his shoulder. “Stupid Gajeel! You shouldn’t joke about things like that!” She shouted, her bangs fell in front of her face as she shook her head and took a step back. “Not unless you really mean it…” She added under her breath and Gajeel had to stop and think if he’d really heard her right.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!” She shouted again, puffing her chest up and continuing their walk to the car. “We should keep going before it gets dark!” Gajeel laughed because Levy must have forgotten it was only 4:50 PM and nowhere close to sunset. He just accepted it with a happy smile as she walked.

“...You should just confess to her already.” It was Gajeel’s turn to be caught off guard when Wendy spoke. She looked up at him with innocence in those brown eyes, and way too much of it for a little girl who had just made his heart skip a beat.

“What are you talkin’ about, squirt?” He managed to keep his face still as he asked.

Wendy smiled and tried for a small giggle. “You know what I mean, Gajeel. Just ask her out, it’s not that hard and she’ll appreciate you for sure.” 

He could feel the hot embarrassment crawling up his spine and he had to cough to save face. “Let’s just keep walking, okay?” He didn’t give Wendy an option as he started up a long stride, trying to catch up to Levy who was already waiting for Gajeel to unlock the car.

 

The drive to Levy’s  house had gone much faster than Gajeel wished to admit if only she lived further away. He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. Once Levy walked into her apartment with a goodbye wave Wendy crawled up to the passenger seat. Her tiny frame fit easily between the seats but her legs were less coordinated and one bumped the steering wheel making the horn sound. Gajeel made a remark how she could have just opened the door instead, Wendy only replied how that would have been too boring.

A few more minutes into driving and he heard her small voice call his name. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

“Yeah, what is it?”

Wendy only smiled and looked straight ahead at the road. “Oh, nothing,” Gajeel grunted something about weird blue heads and their unnecessary callings under his breath.

“Are we almost there?” Wendy asked. Gajeel nodded acknowledging her question. “It’s a good thing Lily doesn’t live too far away, right?” she said in a gleeful tone.

Gajeel spoke without even realizing “Yeah, but I think he needs to move near the city or a least near our house.”

“Why’s that?” Gajeel glanced again in Wendy’s direction remembering that she didn’t go to Lily’s apartment often. He didn’t say another word as he turned into the neighborhood. It was nice for what it was worth, and he had no problem with the area. Most of the people were friendly but that didn’t stop him from hoping that  _ he _ wasn’t going to be outside the door that evening.

He pulled into a parking spot getting out, Wendy following suit. They both grabbed the groceries meant for dinner then walked towards the stairs leading to Lily’s apartment. Gajeel stopped right before the steps causing Wendy to bump into him and nearly fall. 

“Ouch,” Wendy yelped. “What’s wrong? Why did you stop all of a sudden?” Gajeel’s fist involuntarily tightened around the handles of the bags as a scowl formed on his face. The smell of cigarette smoke assaulted his nose The light cough from behind him indicated that Wendy smelled it too. Lily didn’t smoke, but his neighbor did proving the fact that  _ he _ was indeed outside. 

“Stay behind me,” Gajeel demanded. Wendy cringed at how deep and serious his voice became. She had known for a long time that this was the tone he used when he was in ‘Protection Mode’. She was glad she didn’t see his face, if people thought he looked scary on a regular day, then they didn’t know the extent of how furious his scowl could be. 

She learned long ago that both Lily and Gajeel could be extremely intimidating when they reached a state of protection or anger. 

Wendy nodded to his demand. Gajeel didn’t look back but he felt her response. He walked up the steps, his muscles tense and fists clenched while the young girl, followed after on his heels.

Wendy didn’t go to Lily’s apartment a lot, but it didn’t cross her mind that this visit would be any different than the rest, but apparently Gajeel had seen things on his visits that she had not. Gajeel’s voice lowered to a growl when he got to the top. She peeked across the top step and cringed at what she saw. 

“Well, Well, Well, look what came crawling back for more. It’s the famous pierced trash. I thought after your last visit you would have run off like a scared pup. What, came to see the scar-faced scum again?” Gajeel muscles tensed more, Wendy could almost see the veins popping out of his forearms. Before Gajeel couldn’t say anything ,Lily’s door opened. Lily had taken a quick look across the way and for a split second, Wendy saw Lily’s eyebrows contour to a scowl, rage in his eyes that sparked just as angrily as Gajeel’s. But just as fast as it a had appeared it was gone. He looked towards them with a calm smile, completely ignoring the smoking man’s presence. 

“Good to see you guys finally made it.” he moved from the entrance of the doorway. “Come on in.” Wendy didn’t waste any time. She slipped passed Gajeel and Lily into the house. She let out a sigh of relief. But on the other hand, when she turned around, she saw that Gajeel had not moved an inch. He bore daggers at the man across the way, who had a cocky smile, unfazed by Gajeel’s glare.

She dared to peek outside from the doorway. Lily put a hand on Gajeel’s shoulder and tried to get his attention. All his focus was on Gajeel as he refused to even look to his left. “Gajeel. We should get inside before it gets dark,” he warned, his voice low.

Gajeel just brushed his hand away and stepped closer to the smoking man. “Say that again, I dare you,” 

Raphael grinned evilly and blew cigarette smoke in his face. Gajeel’s nostrils flared but he stood still as a rock.

Lily put another hand on his shoulder, this time, more forceful and said; “Gajeel! C’mon he’s not worth it.” 

 “Like hell, he ain’t!” he nearly shouted never once taking his eyes off the man in front of him. “I’ll show you what happens when you talk about my family that way.”

Raphael finally dropped his grin. He flicked the cigarette to the ground and stood up, reaching eye level to Gajeel. Both men had their chests puffed and were so close their foreheads almost touched.

“The more your stinking face stays here the more I want to rip those piercings away. You should listen to your kitty cat over there.” He tossed his head in Lily’s direction, his eyes remaining intensely focused on Gajeel.

This time Lily stepped in between the two. He nudged Raphael back and faced Gajeel, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him into the apartment. As Lily pushed him back he whispered, “Not in front of Wendy.” Gajeel’s anger seemed to lessen a bit but he still had a laser focus on Raphael who just lit up another cigarette and glared as Gajeel was taken away.

“Come around next time your kitty ain’t here to protect you and I’ll show you just how useless you really are!”

Gajeel had almost turned around and let his anger go but after hearing that he immediately reared on Raphael. Lily only just had enough time to catch his elbows in a lock and drag him inside.

Once Gajeel was inside he turned and paced the hallway while Lily locked the door and checked it twice.

Lily turned around to see Gajeel had his arms crossed and was staring him down. “You can’t just let him treat you like that ‘ Lil.” Lily just sighed. “One of these days you gotta let him get what’s coming to him.”

“And that would mean what? Pummeling his face to the ground? I appreciate the offer Gajeel, but I don’t need the cops or him pressing charges.”

Gajeel scoffed. “He’d be asking for it!”

“That doesn’t make it right.” Lily paused while he rubbed the bridge of his nose then said. “Try to be the bigger man here. He’s just some punk who thinks he can hurt my feelings but I’m not letting him so you shouldn’t either.”

Gajeel paused, his somber face turned away. He cursed under his breath then turned around to see Wendy staring up at the two of them. Her eyes were wide but more curious and concerned than fearful, to Gajeel’s surprise. He let out a defeated sigh. “...Sorry, you had to see that, pipsqueak.” He didn’t look at her as he placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. Without another word, he picked up the bags Wendy had placed on the counter and got started on the dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herro lovelies! Sorry for the late update. Life got in the way. But the new chapter is out with a whopping 9k words! And with this new chapter we will sadly be going on hiatus until life calms down a bit. Both Indy and I have been very busy, and I'm going away to a university tomorrow with a large course load so I'll be even busier. But the hiatus is only until we can finish the story or until we both get more free time. We were tired of being crushed for time every day it comes to post the new chapter so a hiatus is what we need right now. Anyway, enjoy the long chapter!

_ Sunday, June 19th  _

 

“Gah! I’m gonna die from this heat.” A half naked Gray moaned as he slouched on his beach chair. 

“Well, here’s an idea.” Lucy pulled her sunglasses to the bridge of her nose to get a better look at the suffering male. “There’s a pool of water in front of you, why don’t you get in it?” The blond motioned her head towards the body of water.

Gray grumbled something under his breath that Lucy couldn’t understand, but did nothing to change his current position. Lucy only shook her head and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. She pushed her sunglasses back up and pulled the tanning mirror back up to her face. 

She spotted a flash of blue pass her by and walk to the grumbling man. Juvia, wet from head to toe from and just getting out of the pool stood over Gray with a giggly smile. Lucy glanced over to see Gray’s face flame red. She had to wonder was it from the heat or from the pretty soaking girl in front of him. She smiled betting it was the latter,

“Juvia thinks Gray-sama should get in the water.” Juvia leaned in more causing Gray to get redder. The water from her hair dripped on his cheeks and bare chest, almost as if it was teasing him. “It’s really refreshing.” 

Lucy didn’t understand this game Gray played. She had been friends with him as long as she was with Natsu. He always tried to play it off that he didn’t have feelings for Juvia but she knew better. She had to stop herself and do a double take. She was the same exact way when she and Natsu were “just friends” at least that’s what she wanted everyone to believe. 

She looked in the pool at her boyfriend who was being as wild as ever playing pool volleyball with Gajeel, Jellal, and Erza. An excited Juvia pulled Gray’s hand over to the water.

Now that she watched the energetic pink-head she wouldn’t have anyone better to be her boyfriend. He was a knucklehead, obnoxious, silly, and clueless, but he was hers. And with all of that, he was also loyal, funny, brave, and most of all genuine. Unlike other men who liked her for her bust, Natsu liked her because she was Lucy nothing more, nothing less and that is what she loved the most about him.

“What are you so smiley about Lu-chan?” Lucy glanced to her right seeing Levy in a red and white striped bikini who already sported a gorgeous sun-kissed tan. She was always jealous of how easy it was for the short bluenette to get such a perfect tan. Lucy? She just burned.

“Oh nothing Lev, nothing at all,” Lucy said dismissively. Levy simply laughed, knowing her best friend and her fantasy world.

“Mhmm. Sure it was nothing.” Levy teased. Lucy stuck her tongue out at her. 

“Whatever.” The girls giggled then stared back at the pool, enjoying the comfortable silence, save for the wild cries of the two boys in the pool complaining about how Jellal and Erza cheated with their last move, being Jellal lifting Erza so that she could spike the ball over the net. 

Lucy didn’t miss the way Levy bit her bottom lip as she looked in Gajeel’s direction. A sly smiled curved on her lips. She had to admit, Gajeel was far from an eyesore. Especially in just swim trunks, revealing his unusually built muscles. And that man bun even had her jealous.

“Don’t think I don’t see you catching your fill of eye-candy Levy-chan,” The second she heard the chair tip over and the incoherent stutters leave Levy’s mouth, Lucy couldn’t stop the burst of laughter that fell from her lips.

“I-it’s not like that at all and you know it!” 

Lucy continued to laugh. “Mhmm sure it’s not,” she teased sending her a playful wink. Levy threw the first thing she could grab towards the blond. A towel flew over her head, making her drop her mirror and her sunglasses go askew.

“Hey!” Levy only stuck her tongue out and sat back right on the chair. Lucy giggled at how she puffed out her blushing red cheeks were. 

“But seriously Lev, what’s going on with you two?” Only silence answered the hanging question. “Levy?”

“Oh, I don’t know Lu.” Her tone didn’t sound right. 

Lucy saw that Levy had pulled her legs to her chest hiding her face. She hugged her knees and from Lucy’s angle, she could see the girl was still biting her lip uncomfortably. Lucy rose an eyebrow. The sound of a familiar children’s songs reached her ears giving her an idea. 

“Come on, Lev,” She gave Lucy a confused look as she got off her seat, slipping on her flip-flops.

“Why? Where to?”  Lucy motioned her eyes outside the gate to the streets where a group of kids was gathering around a truck.

“Ice cream.” She responded with a sweet smile and grabbed her handbag and Levy’s arm pulling her out of her chair. “Let’s go.” 

Lucy had known Levy long enough to know when something was up and the best way to get info out of her was to get away from an uncomfortable crowd. Lucy announced that Levy and herself were going to get an ice cream. Gray yelled about getting him a bag of ice while they were at it, Lucy wasn’t paying attention. 

Once they were out of earshot, Lucy let go of Levy’s hand and changed their position so that they locked arms. She saw a tiny smirk appear on her face, which was always a good sign.

“So, you wanna talk about it?” An exasperated sigh and silence were the only response. Lucy didn’t push the subject. If it was a sensitive topic then it would be best to let her tell it at her own pace. They reached the back of the line to the ice cream truck. Lucy watched as she saw the kids bounce excitedly waiting for their turn to buy a cold treat. She found it cute how most of them were discussing the kind they were going to get.

It brought her back to her motherly thoughts of how she would want kids when the right time came. She sometimes imagined what kind of father Natsu would be, or if he was even capable of taking care of a child. However, if memory served her right, after being with him as long as she did, he would become nothing short of a wonderful dad and her a mother, she hoped. 

“Hey, Lu?”

“Hm?” 

Levy kept her face towards the ground, her blue bangs hid her eyes from view. “I-I think I like Gajeel.” Lucy felt the lock on their arms tighten at the confession.

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing.” They moved up as the line got  a littler shorter.

“Well, I don’t know. Maybe it is.” 

Lucy gave her the raised eyebrow. “And what makes you think that?” Levy started to mumble and stutter over her words.

“Well-it’s just that- I-I mean,” 

“Oh for the love of- Just spit it out, Lev.” The girl took a deep breath and let it out with a whoosh.

“He keeps playing with my emotions.” 

Lucy hmed, egging her to continue. Levy leaned her head on Lucy’s shoulder as she started to daydream.

“I mean he’s a nice guy Lu, don’t get me wrong.” She paused. “It’s just that he teases me a lot and the scary part is I’m starting to enjoy it. I mean the short jokes get annoying every now and then but it really wouldn’t be right to not have him call me “Shorty” or “Shrimp” sometimes.”

“I still don’t get what the problem is,” Lucy commented, patting Levy’s head and letting another group of kids go before her and Levy in line.

Levy sighed. “The problem is, does he like me the same way I like him? He’s shady about his feelings which makes me uncomfortable. Like the other day, we were talking after class and he asked me about changing the fact that I was single but then right after he played it off like a joke when I thought he was actually serious, you get where I’m going with this?” Lucy nodded letting the words sink in.

“You know what you two remind me of?” Levy tilted her head waiting for her answer.

“Beauty and the Beast.” Levy glared at Lucy, a tint of pink glowing on her face.

“Lucy!” 

“What? I’m dead serious. The super pretty smart girl and the big scary strong beast. It’s almost the perfect love story for you two. Think about it. The beast traps beauty in the castle and slowly falls in love with her and her with him. He’s still scary to her but that doesn’t change the fact that he loves her. You see my point? He probably does really like you, emphasis on the ‘really’. He’s probably just too shy to tell you.”

Levy almost doubled over laughing. “Gajeel? Shy? Ha! That’ll be the day.” 

Lucy shrugged.  “Hey, you never know. The big scary beast can be scared too, ya know.” Levy took a second to think on the comment. 

“Yeah, you got a point.” 

“Right?” 

“What would you two beautiful ladies like?” They had finally made it to the window of the ice cream truck. They looked at each other smiling simultaneously. 

“The tweeter bird head,” they said in unison. The truck driver chuckled.

“Excellent choice, ladies.” he reached into the back and got two of the ice cream treats. “And you’re in luck, these are the last two.”  Lucy paid the driver and took the ice creams.

“Guess we are just ladies of luck today, now aren’t we?” She nudged Levy with a bright smile shining on her face.

“Yea, I guess we are.” Levy agreed.

“Well you two have an amazing rest of your day.” the girls waved as they left their spots.

“Thanks! We will.” Lucy opened one of the ice creams and gave it to Levy then opened her own. 

“Do you feel a little better now Levy?” The shorter girl giggled with a nod.

“Yes, Lu. I feel a lot better now. Thanks. You’re the bestest best friend ever.” 

Lucy gave a pretend sass look as she tried to swoop her bangs away from her face with a head whip.

“I know, dahling, I know.” Levy laughed, her hazel eyes shined like the sun. Lucy soon joined in the contagious laughter. That’s exactly what Lucy wanted, for her best friend to smile. Almost nothing made her happier. “Oh and also, don’t worry about Mr. MetalHead. When he’s ready to tell you, he will. Honestly, it’s best just to enjoy being friends for now. But just, in my opinion, I think you guys would make the most gorgeous babies together.” 

“Lu-chan!” Levy squealed, her face turning beet red. 

“What? it’s true!”

“That doesn't give you the right to say it out loud!” 

“Ok, ok fine!” Lucy leaned in and whispered into Levy’s ear.

“You guys  _ would _ make cute babies.”

“LUCY!”

“I still can’t believe you didn’t get the bag bag of ice.” 

“Why are you still mad about that, Gray? The sun is almost down and we’re about to go into a cool restaurant, so hush.” 

“Juvia will get Gray-sama some water if he wants some!” Juvia pressed herself on him and swiftly batted her eyelashes clutching tightly to the man’s arms

“No thanks!” Gray wailed trying to escape her grasp but to no avail. Lucy looked in Levy’s direction still smiling from their earlier talk, it made her feel fuzzy inside causing a smile to appear on her own face. She felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders.

“You ok, Luce?” 

   Lucy shook her head getting rid of her thoughts then smiled up at the salmon-haired man.

   “Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” Natsu smiled back pulling her closer. 

   “Oh no reason, you just smiling out into space like a weirdo again.” He answered nonchalantly with a chuckle.

   “Hey!” The blond hit his chest with the back of her hand. “I’m not a weirdo!” The boy doubled over and chuckled, then moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her, he rested his chin on her head as they waited by an intersection so they could cross.

   “Yes, you are.” She stuck out her tongue at him and crossed her arms looking away with a pout and a blush playing on her cheeks. 

“Oi, why don’t you two get a motel or something? We don’t wanna see your mushiness.” Lucy immediately felt the warm arms unwrap from around her and stomp towards the source of the words.

“You got something to say Ice Prick?” Natsu bashed his forehead to Gray’s. 

“And what if I do Flame Brain?” Gray challenged pushing up against Natsu’s. The two boys growled at each other shouting threats. 

“Natsu! Gray!” They immediately stopped and stood up straight hearing their name shouted by their worst nightmare.

“You two will stop your arguing or I will do it for you, do I make myself clear?” Erza’s stern command had the tension around them thickening. Natsu and Gray nodded frantically not wanting to get on Erza’s bad side.

“Yes ma’am,” they answered in unison. 

It wasn’t long after the confrontation that they arrived at the local hole-in-the-wall restaurant.

After unexpectedly running into both Shagotte and Lily, who were having their own little friendly outing, they all decided to sit at a table together and began ordering. Conversations started brewing around the table filling the air with a comfortable atmosphere. Levy was busy with her nose in a book when Gajeel leaned over her and whispered, “Whatcha readin’?” Making her nearly jump out of her chair.

She closed the book in an attempt to save face. “It’s…a horror story,” she said a little nervously. 

   Gajeel hmph’ed and asked, “Is it any good?”

   “It is!” Levy suddenly grew excited, not able to hold back her rambles about the book. She went on a tangent spilling the main plot line, detailed descriptions of the characters, and even major spoilers. Gajeel tried for a laugh and held up a hand to stop her.

   “Slow down, Shrimp I can barely hear what you’re saying.” Levy laughed sheepishly. “Still, it don’t sound any better than the horror stories about that old victorian mansion.”

   Levy raised an eyebrow. “Oh please, those are just stories. There’s no way they’re real.”

   Gajeel smirked. “That’s what you’d like to think. One of my buddies went down there the other day and you wouldn’t believe the tales he came back with.”

   “But we all know Mest likes to exaggerate.” Gray piped up looking over the table at Gajeel.

   “Ah, shuddup. Say what ya will I still say the place is haunted.” Shagotte looked up from her food and decided to pry. 

   Leaning over to Gray she asked. “What place is haunted?”

   Levy gasped. “Ms. Queen’s never heard of the Julain’s Curse.”

   “The what now?” Shagotte raised an eyebrow.

   This time, it was Lucy’s turn to tell stories. “The Julain family is a really old family that used to own almost every venue in Magnolia with their incredible fortune. They lived in a victorian mansion around the 1900’s. Lots of people say they moved here from England, others say they never moved but just showed up one day and asserted themselves. Whatever the case the story around them is always the same.”

   Levy picked up Lucy’s story with a nod, “Young Eileen Julian inherited her family fortune, it was a tradition in their family for generations. She brought out even more of the town hall shares and stocks of local businesses than her father did. With her, the family fortune grew substantially. But she had a vendetta against certain figures in the town hall. I heard that once a representative came to their household for a meeting and they weren’t seen until two weeks later and they had no recollection of ever meeting with Mrs. Julian.”

   “Ha!” Gray interrupted. “That’s nothing. I heard the old woman killed herself ‘cause she couldn’t handle the rumors about her son being gay. Her ghost has haunted that house for years. And it only got worse after her son took over her business. They say he was a maniac. People would constantly go missing if they came anywhere near the house, and every time someone went missing their ghost would be seen from the attic window. Soon the house became cursed. Everyone called it the Julian’s Curse. No one’s lived in the mansion since.”

   “But these are just stories right?” Shagotte asked nervousness coating her tone

   “Mostly,” Lily answered. “But there’s still an air of mystery surrounding the mansion. No one knows the truth but they all know the rumors.”

   “Why don’t we find out the answers then?” Natsu piped up, excitedly standing up and  slamming his hands on the table.

   “What are you blabbering on about now?” said Gray. 

   “There’s only one way to find out if the stories are true or not! Check out the mansion ourselves!”

   “Juvia likes the idea of going into a scary mansion with Gray-sama.”

   “Natsu please, they’re just stories,” Lucy warned and Natsu sat back down.

   Just then Erza voiced her opinion. “Well, we do have all day together. We might as well make it fun.”

   “You call going into a haunted mansion fun?” Levy asked. “If it’s anything like the book I’m reading this is a really bad idea.”

   “Don’t worry, Shrimp,” said Gajeel, crossing his arms with a sinister smirk . “I’ll hold ya if yer scared.”

   Levy narrowed her eyes. “You wish. I bet you’ll be the scared one.” 

Gajeel just laughed. “I guess we’ll just have to find out.”

_ 10:00 PM _

A thick fog descended the hill in front of her. It caught the light of the full moon, reflecting it and making the fog densely white. It restricted the view of almost everything on the horizon, save for the haunted house they stood before. A cold wind blew through the trees. It caught an angle just right and howled in a high pitched crooning. Yet something about this ghostly chanting was not of natural circumstances or man-made ones. It sent a bitter silence across the group.

“The singing only comes when the fog rolls in...Eerie, ain’t it?” Gajeel said, his smirk directed at Levy whose shoulders raised involuntarily. He laughed and went up to the gate, a pair of bolt cutters in his hands. 

“There are chains on this door for a reason, I assume.” Lucy’s voice squeaked.

“I don’t like this- it feels like I’m in a horror movie.” Jellal said quietly, strategically staying far behind the others.

“Do you think we should be doing this? It may be risky.” Shagotte cast a worried look at the full moon and then at Lily who shrugged. His golden orbs sparkling in the moonlight.

Natsu was busy helping Gajeel with the bolt cutters on the padlocked chain link fence in front of them. Gray was seemingly fixated on the haunted building. He studied every broken window, all the rotten victorian decor and the single crow causing a lot of noise from the roof.

“You guys worry too much,” Natsu spoke, without looking up from his task. “Life’s no fun without a good scare!” 

“Isn’t this trespassing though?” Shagotte asked, growing more unsure by the second. Lily had his arms crossed watching the looming figure of a fabled haunted house with an expression of stone. 

He turned and said; “Not technically. Although it was once private property the owners foreclosed and the bank couldn't afford the upkeep without anyone to buy it. So it was abandoned. Not private property anymore.” 

“Doesn’t make it any less creepy.” Gray murmured, turning away from the house.

There was a loud  **_CLANK_ ** and the chain dropped to the ground. Gajeel smirked as he pushed open the gate.

“You’re not too scared, are ya?” Natsu mocked.

Gray scoffed in response and gave him a sideways glare. “You wish!”

“If Gray-sama is scared he can hold Juvia’s hand!” Juvia said already sliding her hand in between Gray’s fingers. 

Gray shied away with a look of distaste and walked through the gate saying, “Alright, let’s go! We don’t have all night!”

Gajeel smirked at Levy. “After you, shrimp.”

Levy puffed up her cheeks. Her face grew red and she turned away with an air of snobbiness. “A true gentleman goes before the lady in times of danger!”

Gajeel tried his best to hide a chuckle and stepped close to Levy. He leaned in, catching her by surprise when she jumped after feeling his breath on her cheeks. “The only danger is in the house. If you really believe all the tall tales about this place that is.” He raised a studded eyebrow.

“Of-of course I don’t believe tall tales! They’re just rumors!” she nearly shouted and stomped off past Gajeel towards the house. Gajeel laughed and followed her. 

Natsu came next with Lucy clinging to his arm and an eager Juvia trying to catch up to Gray. Jellal and Erza shared a look of indifference before Jellal shrugged offering his hand.  She took it with a smile saying, “I really don’t know what all the fuss is. Ghosts don’t even exist.”

Jellal hid his uneasy look from her as he muttered under his breath, “I sure hope they don’t.”

Shagotte and Lily looked at each other. Lily gave her a confident smile and offered her his arm like a lord in a mansion. “Shall we?” Shagotte took a deep breath placing her arm into his and they walked together through the gates.

Once to the door, she found that someone had already opened it and everyone had dispersed to different rooms of the haunted house. Leaving Shagotte alone with Lily, Juvia and Gray.

“Well...here we are?” she said trepidatiously. Her voice echoed in the large room, yet her words fell to the silence. She subconsciously tightens the grip around Lily's arm, taking in the sight of the chandelier ceilings and the once extravagant carpeting on the wide stairs and around the hallways. “What are you supposed to even do in a haunted house.”

“Be spooked!” Gray said, coming a little too close to her ear. Already the wide echoing space gave his voice a ghostly wave that made her shiver. He smiled at her then said, “I’m just kidding. There’s nothing to haunted houses really.” He continued, putting his hands in his pockets and walking around the hall. “They’re only scary ‘cause of all the dramatic rumors around them.” 

Shagotte nodded but despite her attempted brave face leaned a little closer into Lily. Juvia, unlike the rest of them, seemed the most comfortable. She didn’t seem scared at all. Far from it when she smiled in content and skipped alongside Gray.

Amidst the high walls, spider webs, white sheets billowing off covered furniture and broken windows was a creeping darkness that made her skin crawl. The light of the full moon illuminated certain areas but the rest was left up to their phone flashlights. She never realized how dim a phone flashlight could be until this moment. She would have gotten lost in these halls just walking and feeling the atmosphere run chills around her if it wasn’t for Lucy’s indignant voice coming from around the corner in what used to be the living room.

Their small gang caught up to Lucy’s voice to find that it was Natsu she was bickering with. “C’mon, Luce!” Natsu was saying, his face shining like an excited dog. “I dare ya!”

"I don’t like your dares. They always end up with me doing something embarrassing,” Lucy countered, crossing her arms and turning away. 

“No, they don’t!” He argued. “Remember that one time…” Natsu trailed off. “No, no. That was pretty embarrassing,” he said but then immediately turned it around saying, “But that’s the whole point of a dare!” He grinned at her like a mad scientist. 

Lucy narrowed her eyes more. “No,” she spoke pointedly. 

Natsu pouted and turned to the newcomers in the room. “Fine. Gray, you do it!”

“What are you talking about, flame brain?” He asked, his voice clearly irritated.

“I dare you to go in there and find the ghosts!” As he said it he pointed to a small crawl space that had been found by upturning a rug and lifting a hatch. Shagotte could already see that cobwebs had long taken over the empty space down there. But something else caught her eye. There was a faint light coming from deep in the crawl space.

Gray took one look at it and cringed. “Are you kidding me?! You go in there!”

“I’m the one who dared you!” Natsu cried.

“I don’t have a death wish! If you’re so keen on the idea why don’t you do it?”

Lily did a facepalm as Natsu and Gray carried on, Shagottes lips curved into a gentle smile. Lucy rolled her eyes then pushed the both of them towards the crawlspace.

“Boys, boys, you’re both brave, muscley men can you both do it now?” she said louder than their bickering. The two looked at each other and their eyes narrowed.

“I’m gonna find the ghosts first and kick their butts into next week!” Natsu challenged.

Gray met him head on, already unbuttoning his shirt. “The only thing you’ll be doing is eating my dust, pyro!”

   Suddenly they both lunged for the small entrance into the crawl space, tripping over each other trying to get in first.

   “I don’t think they’ll find any ghosts if they keep making so much noise,” Shagotte commented comically.

   “They’re always like this,” Lily said with a sigh. Meanwhile, Juvia was looking down into the crawlspace, listening to their fading voices with a look of worry.

   “Gray-sama!” She called, though Shagotte was almost positive Gray wasn’t listening. “Be careful down there! Juvia is cheering for you!” 

   “You know they’re both gonna scare the wits out of each other. Ghosts or no ghosts.” A new voice spoke and Shagotte turned to see Levy walking in through the hallway. Gajeel came striding in right behind her.

   “I for one think they need adult supervision,” Gajeel said. “And who better to give them a good scare than us, right?” He walked next to Juvia and put a hand on her head, smirking too much for his own good. Shagotte withheld her comment on his contradictory words and simply watched as Juvia grew more excited and ending up following Gajeel down into the crawlspace. 

   “Why are those two making such a racket?” Erza came in through another door saying. “Jellal and I could hear them from all the way upstairs.”

   “Natsu and Gray think they're going ghost hunting. Gajeel and Juvia think it’s their job to be the ghosts.” Lucy explained, sounding exasperated.

   Erza put a finger on her chin in thought. Jellal looked at her and warned, “You know those four could get into big trouble if no one’s there to keep them in line.”

   “Exactly,” she began. “That’s why we must make haste after them!” She pounded one fist into a palm like a judge making the final decision.

   “We?” Jellal asked, looking worried.

   “Yes,” Erza commanded and Jellal looked to the around to the others for help. “All of us here.” The rest of the group voiced loud protests when she said that.

   “What! Why?” Lucy said.

   Erza placed her hands on both of Lucy’s arms and gave her a focused look. “You know as well as I do how reckless Natsu can be,” she said then put one arm around Lucy’s shoulder and looked into the distance. “And as strong women, we must keep our men in line! Right, Jellal?” She added the last part quietly, stealing a furtive glance at the man behind her.

   “What’s that supposed to mean?!” Jellal shouted with a blush glowing on his face, but Erza ignored him and pushed Lucy first toward the crawlspace. 

   Erza caught Levy trying to sneak away quietly and snagged her hand before she could leave the room. “We all must go! You know what they say. It takes a village to raise a man.”

   Lily and Shagotte shrugged at each other and followed the others one by one. Erza ignored Lucy’s protest of, “They don’t say that at all, what are you talking about?” 

   Inside the crawl space it seemed even smaller than it did by just looking at it...and darker too. Shagotte had to let her hands guide her through the cobweb filled wooden cave. Poor Lily had to bend over to fit inside. Occasionally she felt a nail or two sticking out but managed not to prick herself. Natsu and Gray’s shouts could still be heard coming from far away. Erza was in front of all the others giving commands that Shagotte couldn’t exactly understand. Strangely enough, the wooden floor gave way to steps then a ladder which lead to solid ground. Shagotte wondered where this could was bringing them but as soon as she did the small cave opened up into what looked like a mine dimly lit by old lanterns probably still running on the city’s electricity. It was a larger space than where they had come from and it branched off into three different sections. Shagotte and Lily finally caught up to the others who were standing looking between each different entrance. The echo of the mine made the boys voices sound like they were coming from every direction. Shagotte thought she heard Gajeel and Juvia’s voices giggling after a particularly loud scream from Natsu and Gray.

   “Well sure sounds like those two are having fun,” Lily said with a smile. 

   “We have to split up,” Erza spoke confidently, turning to the group.

   “No, no, no!” Levy immediately protested. “In horror films splitting up is the absolute worst possible idea!”

   “Now, now, Levy.” Erza began. “There’s nothing to worry about. Horror films are only real if you believe in them.” 

   “That’s not very comforting,” said Lucy after releasing a deep breath.

   “Jellal and I will take the left. Lucy and Levy take the middle and Shagotte and Lily can go right.” 

   “OOoorr!” Lucy began trying to get on Erza’s good side with a sweet smile and batted eyelashes. “Levy and I can stay here and keep watch. Y'know. In case the boys come back.” 

   “Good idea Lucy,” she started and Lucy perked up. “Jellal, you stay here and keep watch. I will go on alone.” Lucy, Levy, and Jellal sweatdropped. “Now let’s go out there and find those gho-I mean boys!” With a forward pointed finger she took off into the left side mine shaft. The others sighed and carried on down their own mineshafts. Jellal remained behind, sitting down with an exasperated grunt.

   Once they were out of earshot Shagotte finally spoke. Lily was striding forward with confidence but looked back to hear what she was saying. “If they’re always this rowdy I have no clue how you and Gajeel handle them.” Shagotte giggled.

   Lily smiled then slowed his pace to walk beside her. “Ha ha. Well, they all share the same passion for dancing as we do. So that makes it easier.”

   “I suppose so.” There was a pause before Shagotte asked, “How does a crawlspace end up leading into mine shafts anyway?”

   “I have no idea,” Lily said. “Of all the rumors surrounding this place I’ve never heard anything about mine shafts under the building.”

   “Sort of makes you wonder how it came to be,” she wondered offhandedly. Before her mind could explore the thought though a noise could be heard behind her. Footsteps. Coming towards them both. Very quickly. 

   “Jellal?” Lily called, looking behind them for a sign of who it could be. “Guys?” He called again when no one came.

   “Maybe Gajeel and Juvia caught up to us and are playing a trick?” Shagotte suggested but then they both heard another yell of half fright half anger coming from Gray and Natsu along with Gajeel’s loud distinctive laughter. The two shared a look of uncertainty. “Mayb-” Before Shagotte could finish she found her words cut off by another set of footsteps. This time, they sounded like they were running yet no one could be seen down the mineshaft.

   “Who’s there?” she called. Only a pebble heading towards them both was her answer. It landed on the ground harmlessly not flying far enough to hit either of them. They kept looking down the mineshaft waiting for something to show itself. But no one came. Another pebble was thrown, this time, it almost hit Lily but he sidestepped to avoid it. More footsteps and another pebble was enough for Shagotte to catch Lily’s arm and pull him further along the mineshaft. The ran until they couldn't hear the footsteps anymore. When they were safe Shagotte stopped and caught her breath.

   “Who could have been doing that?” she asked.

   “I-I don’t know,” Lily admitted in a stuttered voice. He looked at her and she was about to stand up straight when her foot shifted and slipped on some loose rocks. Then before she knew it she was tumbling down a hill she didn’t know she was standing on.

   “Shagotte!” She heard Lily call in her free fall. She landed in the dirt and rocks face down. More loose rocks were falling from Lily sliding down the slope after her. She stood up and did a quick bodily check. “Shagotte! Are you ok?” Lily said catching up to her and offering a hand to help her up.

   “Yes. Yes. I think I’m fine.” She took his hand then brushed the dirt off her clothes and looked around. She hadn’t fallen too far but the hill was still too steep to climb back up. They had landed in a bigger room that wasn’t quite part of the mineshaft. There was a very old and beyond tattered sleeping bag next to an old oil lamp with a leather scraped up a journal on the ground next to it.

   “Where did we fall to?” she asked to no one in particular. Lily still had his hand on her shoulder but now he looked around and walked the room a bit.

   “I don’t know. But it looks like we weren't the only ones here,” he said picking up the journal and flipping a few of its pages open. “Look at this.” He pointed to one of the first pages and Shagotte walked over to read what he saw.

   The handwriting was somewhat messy and written in very old and faded ink but she could still make out the pages enough to read it. 

   “ _ Today Martha lost her head at the miners. She thinks our digging under her precious sacred property will collapse the entire mansion. We’re not even allowed to mine anything more than a kilometer below the surface. That stuck up victorian needs to take the stick out of her arse and let us earn our paycheck. I swear to the old gods she will run us out of business before her death bed.” _

   Shagotte and Lily looked at each other in confusion. “A mining operation gone wrong I suppose,” said Lily.

   “If that’s so I wonder what happened to it.” 

   “Or what happened to the people of the mansion?” he countered. “Only one way to find out. There're a few more entries here.” Lily flipped a few pages and they continued to read.

_   “I told them. I knew it would happen before anyone else. And they said my imagination was going wild. Martha crossed the line this time. Hiring a contractor to make a secret entrance and scaring the miners out of their workplaces by pretending to be a ghost! Can you imagine! I thought this was a grown woman. Clearly, she’s delusional. My only prayer now is that her son will let the mining continue when she passes. The men can’t take being out of work much longer. I’ve already had too many quit for lack of pay. God rest our souls.” _

   “Maybe that’s where the rumors started?” Shagotte suggested. “The mansion was never haunted it was just an old misunderstanding.”

   “Sure sounds like it. There’s more, though.”

_ “I never thought I’d see the day. After two years this old woman finally bit it. They tell us her son’s used her money to buy out our sinking business. I hope the old hag’s turning over in her grave. We start mining again tomorrow. The first task is blasting open the ground below the mansion for new ores. Apparently, the young lad’s convinced his family had precious jewels hidden down there. And here I pray insanity is not hereditary.” _

   “That’s it,” Lily said. “That’s the last entry?”

   “What do you think it means?” Shagotte asked. 

   “I’m not sure but I hope it’s not what I think. We better keep going, though, I don’t know where this new tunnel leads but it’s gotta lead somewhere right?”

   “If this is part of the mine they were building then logically yes it would lead to the surface.”

   Lily nodded in understanding. “Well, how’s about a little adventure, Ms. Queen?” 

   Shagotte almost laughed. “If this is your idea of an adventure I’d like to see your idea of potentially dangerous situations.”

   Lily laughed and they continued forward. A quarter mile or so and they came to another intersection. Or what would be a three way intersection but one way was cut off by a large pile of fallen rocks. Lily inspected it a little but disregarded it and continued walking. Shagotte, however, stopped to pick something up from between two fallen rocks. She brushed the dirt away until it looked like she was looking at a dinner bowl. She pulled it out of the rocks to find it was a tin helmet, old fashioned, rusted, dented and covered in dirt. Shagotte gasped causing Lily to turn back around.

   “What is that?” he asked, coming over.

   Shagotte looked at the pile of rocks blocking the mine further down, back at the helmet and then to Lily. With one hand over her mouth, she said, “You don’t think there was a cave in?”

   Lily’s eyes widened as he stared at the helmet in her hands. “That could be why the last entry of that miner's journal was the day before the blasting expedition.”

   “The mine collapsed on top of them. He never came back.” Her voice cracked and she dropped the helmet. She stared at the pile of rocks as if somehow she could see the bodies of the men who lie past it. “Lily, I don’t think we should be here,” she said beginning to shiver.

   He put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and pull her away from the wreckage. “It’s better if we don’t think about it.” He paused. “This must have happened a very long time ago. I never even knew there was a mine shaft down here.” He bent down to pick up the helmet she dropped and placed it on a higher up rock in respect for whoever had lost it.

   Lily gently nudged Shagotte away but she stole a few glances back. She was about to turn around when the helmet fell off the rock it had been placed on. She stopped, causing Lily to question if she was okay. She stood and watched as the helmet rolled on the ground and carried on until it bumped into her foot. 

   Neither of them spoke. Shagotte still stared at the cave in as she said, “Ghosts aren’t real right?”

   “Honestly, I think I’m starting to question that,” he answered. “Let’s keep going.”

   “Right.”

   “Lev…” Lucy whimpered, running to catch up to her friend. She swore every shadow was a face and every noise was a threat. She caught Levy’s arm and hung onto it fearfully looking around the mineshaft. Levy, however, was too focused on what was ahead of her, shining her phone flashlight ahead of them and studying every pebble or divot in the ground. 

   “Lucy, please! We have to find Gajeel and Juvia! I don’t think I can stand another second of this place!”

   “If we continue at this rate we might get lost! Can’t we just go back?” the blonde pleaded.

   “Erza told us to find Gajeel! So that’s what we should do!”

   “Leevvyyyy!” she dragged on Levy’s name but the other girl just held a finger up to silence her while she listened. Lucy stayed quiet straining to hear what Levy thought she heard. When nothing showed up Levy took a step forward, but at the same time a rock was kicked behind them. Both girls turned around to see a figure emerging from the shadows. It was tall, dark and the shadows seemed to cling to it. Reluctantly giving up their ferocious victim only until it walked too far for reach before slithering back into darkness. Levy couldn’t see it’s face, it was too shrouded, but she could tell whatever this was it was coming straight for them. 

   Neither Levy or Lucy said anything, just stared on in horror. Slowly the figure raised shadow-drenched arms and a gaping hole opened up where the head was. With a loud booming voice, the shadow yelled, “RRraaahhhh!!!”

   In sync with the figure, the girls screamed and ran further down the mine. Lucy didn’t bother looking where she was going she just kept walking in a blind panic. She lost track of where Levy was but her voice coming from down the mineshaft was enough to tell her she wasn’t consumed by that dark figure. Lucy looked back because it sounded like Levy was angrily yelling at something. It was one second too long when she hit something hard enough to knock them both to the ground with audible losses of breath.

   Whatever had hit her wasted no time getting up over her and shouting incoherent swears to the darkness. 

   “I’ll kick whatever ghost butts are out there now show your face or are you too much of a coward to take me on!” Lucy grunted and propped herself up on her elbows. In front of her, Natsu was shouting into the darkness as if it would answer his call. She didn’t know where Levy was anymore but she did know Natsu was acting like a complete fool yelling into two dark passageways.

   She stood up and looked around. Over Natsu’s shouting, she could faintly hear Levy’s voice sounding very firm and then silence. She raised an eyebrow picturing the image of a tiny framed Levy reprimanding a demon ghost from purgatory. She almost laughed.

   Natsu was still raving about something when she interrupted with a stern, “Natsu!”

   He winced at the tone in her voice, one she normally only used when she was mad at him. He slowly turned around then put one hand sheepishly behind his head, “Luce! Man am I glad to see you. Gray just took off down here and I thought I was lost.”

   Lucy held back an exasperated sigh. “You two are idiots. Thanks to your shenanigans the rest of us had to come down here and chase you down! You know I hate creepy places!”

   Natsu tried for a nervous laugh, his usual ploy to get her to simmer down, she just stood with her arms crossed and cheeks puffed staring at him.

   “Fine. Sorry. But Gray started it!”

   “I don’t care if Mavis started it, we are getting out of here! I can’t stand another minute of this place.” She said glancing around furtively, rubbing her biceps. 

   “Good idea but I have no idea where this place leads,” After the words left Natsu’s mouth a ghostly moaning sounded from the hallway Lucy had just been running through. 

   Without warning, she pushed Natsu down the closest mine shaft, “I don’t care where it goes as long as it’s away from here!”

   “You’re terrible you know that,” she said, pouting and crossing her arms. 

   Gajeel’s roaring laughter filled the mineshaft. “But you gotta admit that’s funny,” he said between breaths of air.

   Levy smacked his arm. “Do you know how scared we were!”

   “Yeah you should have seen your faces! Priceless.” Gajeel smirked as his face peeked out from under the fabric of the black cloak he had dawned himself in.

   Levy puffed up her cheeks and turned away from him. “Well, Erza told us to come find you and I did. So can we go back now?”

   “Ghi hi hi. Sure, I got my fun today. Just better be careful I don’t get you, Shrimp.” He smirked again and something evil glinted in his eye. Levy turned around to yell at him before stomping off down the way she had come from.

   “Don’t say things like that! And don’t call me shrimp!” She heard Gajeel’s loud footsteps following after her with a slight snicker.

   “Where are we now?” Shagotte asked, looking around the empty dead-end cave.

   “Somewhere else,” Lily answered with a sigh. Shagotte silently giggled at the obvious unhelpful comment as she picked another journal from off the ground.

   “Look, another journal.” She held it up to Lily and they both examined its pages. It was just as tattered as the last one but smaller and the pages were somehow more smudged.

   “I wonder who wrote this one,” said Lily absentmindedly flipping to the first page.

_ “This place is cursed. The entire lot. Our souls are doomed. I don’t know what we did to anger this wrathful god but I would do anything to make up for it. Anything that would get me out of this damn hole. It’s been five hours. If the others don’t know I’m missing by now they may never find me. Please find me.” _

   Shagotte and Lily shared a worried look and continued reading.

_  Twelve hours after the cave-in: - “I think I’m the only one left. And I can’t even call for help through all this earth. It’s suffocating. If help is coming I would never know. Now even my head light is dimming. Soon it’ll be snuffed out completely. Even sooner I may lose consciousness from dehydration. Even sooner than that I’ll run out of oxygen. I can only pray for salvation through my faith. But even that I am unsure of.” _

   Shagotte had to turn away and catch her breath. Lily stood still just staring at the pages. “I don’t think I can read anymore,” she said trying to keep her calm.

   She heard Lily let out a sigh and close the journal. Shagotte began pacing. Lily looked above his head and poked at a small opening in the ceiling. It looked just big enough for a journal of that size to fall through. The more Lily poked at it the more dirt that fell down. Whoever was trapped up there must have tried to dig his way to another part of the mine but it didn’t look like he got very far. Shagotte placed a hand on his arm and he looked at her. She didn’t say anything only opened her mouth then closed it again.

   Lily turned away from the hole in the ceiling. “I know,” he said and grabbed her shoulder turning her away from the journal and the lost soul in that dirt. “There was another way out back where we came from. Let’s get out of here.”

   Another ten minutes of wandering around and Shagotte and Lily had found an opening with a broken wooden ladder embedded into the wall of a cliff. Lily was halfway into helping Shagotte up the ladder when she heard Gray’s voice yelling from down the mineshaft. Before either could respond Gray came running past them in full sprint, Jellal was right behind him.

   “What the heck is that thing?” Jellal shouted in his sprint daring to look behind him.

   “I don’t know just keep running!” Gray shouted back to him as they passed Shagotte and Lily.

   Shagotte got up the ladder as quickly as she could. Lily followed and tried to call after Gray and Jellal but they didn’t stop or look back. 

   “What’s going on?” Shagotte turned an inquisitory look to Lily who then shrugged. In response to their question, a low moaning came from the darkness and was slowly getting closer. Shagotte had goosebumps but Lily didn’t seem perturbed. He stood still as an ox when a tall dark figure came from the shadows. Shagotte, however, took a more safe spot behind Lily as the figure drew closer, menacingly raising one hand towards them. It pointed at Lily and gave out a guttural inhuman moan of, “You-” but Lily cut it off before it could say any more.

   “Gajeel, really? Take the mask off it’s time we got home.”

   The figure kept rolling towards them slowly then raised both hands like a children’s cartoon ghost. “OooOooo I’m not Gajeel. Gajeel’s gone. OooOOoo!” Lily raised an eyebrow and suddenly Shagotte’s goosebumps were gone. But something was wrong when the figure kept coming towards them at a slowly increasing rate. The figure under the cloak lost its balance, waving its arms around as it fell into their cloak, which pulled back to reveal it was standing on an old rusty minecart.

   Shagotte looked down at Levy who had rolled to where Lily could stop the cart with his hand. She was covered in a cloak that was much too big for her, her limbs looked uncomfortably cramped in the minecart and her arms were just barely long enough to hold onto its edges. She laughed nervously, craned her neck to look up at Lily then said, “Oh, hey Mr. Lily. Fancy meeting you here.”

   “That was you?” Lily asked and Levy tried for an upside down shrug.

   “Told ya it wasn’t me.” Came a stiff gruff voice from behind Lily making them both jump. Shagotte jumped so high she landed on the other side of Lily’s arms and clung to them for dear life. Gajeel and Lily looked at her strangely while she recomposed herself, detaching herself from Lily’s arms and brushing the dirt off, looking at the ground to hide her blush.

   “You two managed to scare Gray and Jellal in that thing?” Lily asked, pointing to the minecart that Levy was attempting to climb out of though her legs were too small.

   Gajeel just smirked. “Yup. I got pictures, wanna see?” He held out his phone with a photo of Jellal girlishly screaming close to Gray’s ear who looked paler than the moon.

   Lily almost laughed, “You’re ridiculous. C’mon you’re coming with me to go get them.”

   “The boss has spoken. Better hurry up, Shorty.” Gajeel called back to Levy before walking to catch up with Lily.

   Shagotte watched Levy puff furiously trying to climb out of the minecart that was too big for her. She offered a hand which Levy took gratefully. “I don’t blame you for scaring the others. If I had the chance I probably would too,” Shagotte said sweetly.

   Levy laughed. “I only did it ‘cause Gajeel said he’d be my model in photography for two weeks.” There was almost an evil glint in Levy’s eye as she said that.

   Shagotte giggled. “Make sure to put him in a sailor moon pose for me. For as long as I’ve known him, which honestly hasn't been long at all, I haven't seen any pictures of him. Especially an embarrassing one.”

   Levy had to fight not to burst out laughing. “Ms. Queen, I didn’t know you wanted blackmail on Gajeel?”

   “It’s not blackmail, just...insurance.” Both girls laughed, their voices echoing down the mine shafts.

   After a few minutes, All four of them made it out back to where they had started. Just as they were coming out they heard voices coming from the other end of the mineshaft. It sounded like the rest of their group.

   Shagotte came out of the tunnel to hear Erza's voice sounding very stern and both Natsu and Juvia protesting with lots of “ow’s”. As the others came into view Shagotte could see Erza had both Natsu and Juvia by the ears.

   “Really you two. The childish antics that go on when I’m not around is ridiculous.” 

   “AH! But Gray started it!” Natsu yelled back, trying to get his ear free. Lucy was right behind him, hands on her hips. 

   “And Erza’s finishing it,” said Lucy.

   Gray with his arms crossed and looking away grumbled under his breath but one glare from Erza kept him quiet. Erza pulled the two into the main mineshaft and looked at them with stern glares and hands on her hips. Juvia rubbed her ear apologizing, Natsu, however, sat cross-legged and looked the other way stubbornly. Jellal was the first to notice Gajeel, Lily, Shagotte and Levy’s presence and he pointed it out to Erza.

   “Good. Everyone’s back.” Lily began. “We should head home now, it’s getting late.” Most of the others nodded their heads and without another word they all began the ascent up the crawl space again.

   Once outside Shagotte walked a little behind the others with her head down. Lily must have noticed because of the next moment his hand was on her shoulder reassuringly. She looked up at him with a question in her eyes that he answered with a smile.

   “Don’t worry about the past. Their memories lived on in the minds of their families.”

   Shagotte nodded. “Yes, you are right.” She looked back at the mansion behind them and the full moon floating above the fog and said, “Their history will stay in that house as well.”

   “Move over, icicle I’m taking shot gun!”

   “No way, I called it first, flame brain!” 

   “Enough! You two will both sit in the back.” Erza demanded.

   “Yes, ma’am!”


End file.
